


ReduX

by hannibal_rises



Series: White Lion [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibal_rises/pseuds/hannibal_rises
Summary: While Zarkon is tracking the Paladins with his connection to the Black Lion, Keith goes down in the Red Lion and suffers a serious head injury leaving him in a coma for weeks. When he wakes, he wakes with all the memories and scars of Keith Kogane, leader of the Blade of Marmora.If anyone has read the Star Wars fanfic Re-Entry by Flamethrower it's same idea different fandom. I adore the original story of Re-Entry and had to give it a nod to fix Season 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waking Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238162) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



Smoke fell over the scene, making Shiro grit his teeth and clutch the controls of the Black Lion tighter. “Paladins, respond. I’ve lost visual.”

“So have I.” Lance responded, and Shiro could hear how tense his voice was, cracking and arching under stress.  “What was that?”

“I think it was the Red Lion!” Pidge yelped, making Shiro jolt. Things had been tense since they discovered Zarkon was tracking them somehow, and every trip to a planet put them as well as the planet at risk. It was supposed to be a short drop, but then everything had gone to shit. They handled it, like they always did. But Red going down?  
“Keith! Keith respond!” He bit over the comms, heart lurching in his chest as the smoke cleared slowly, revealing a dark lion in the dirt. “Allura, we need the castle down, Keith’s not responding.”

“Pidge, can you bring up the feed inside of the Red Lion?” Allura’s voice was tense but sure. When Shiro lost his calm Allura stood as a beacon. They shared the responsibility of leader well, and Shiro had to admit… it was mostly in regards to Keith that she had to step in. 

It was Pidge’s voice that brought him back to what was happening around him, and out of the fuz of his mind. “It’s too dark, even the emergency lights seem to be down.” She said, the sound of fingers darting across touch screen filled the comms as Pidge worked. 

“Wait! Pidge I think it’s working!” Hunk said before falling suddenly quiet. “Oh no.”

The image that filled the screen had Shiro reacting before thinking. Black touched down next to Red and let him out, darting into the slack maw of the Red Lion’s mouth. He had to use his Galra arm to pry open the doors to the cockpit, but he made it. Standing in the dark Red Lion, Shiro looked onto one of his worst fears. Slack in the chair, Keith’s helmet screen was spattered with blood, enough his face was hardly visible. “Keith. Keith no.”

Shiro took the boy into his arms, ripping the helmet off and leaning close to hear if the paladin was still breathing. “He’s alive.” He breathed out, cradling Keith carefully as he felt the ground shake with the landing of the Castle of Lions. 

“Come on, Keith. I’ll get you out of here.” Shiro said, something sick settling in his stomach as he stood and walked out of the cockpit and jetpacked down to the ground where Allura and Coran already stood outside of the Castle, breathing heavily from their jog to the lions. 

“We need to get him into a chamber immediately.”

  
  


It had been days ago, and Shiro still found himself sitting in the hall with Keith floating in the chamber. Silence hung around them as Shiro worried. “Shiro.” Allura’s voice wasn’t unusual at this point, but God… Shiro just wanted to be left alone for a moment with Keith. It was maybe his first selfish streak he was showing the Princess, but they weren’t uncommon for him. 

“Why hasn’t he woken up yet?” Shiro asked after a long moment of silence. 

“I don’t know.” Allura admitted, sitting down next to Shiro and looking up at Keith. “It was a head impact, yes, but there’s… no real reason for him to still be unconscious like this. We can take him out at any time, really. He’ll just be like this though. Coran and I were hoping that maybe the chamber would help speed up whatever is going on but it seems to have… no effect. We’ll simply have to wait.”

“I can’t help but feel that we can’t wait.” Shiro admitted, looking up to Keith again, stomach clenching as he saw a wound forming on Keith’s shoulder. Long, jagged like that from a blade. “Allura!”

Standing suddenly, Shiro rushed to the chamber, hands on the glass. “Get him out, now!” He ordered, watching as the wound rapidly healed and suddenly he had arms full of unconscious Keith. “Would the chamber have healed something that fast?”

“No.” Allura admitted, kneeling at Shiro’s side as they lay Keith on the ground, still unresponsive. “Where did it come from anyway?” She asked, looking to Shiro with an expression of worry. 

“I don’t know.” Shiro said, tugging Keith’s tank shirt off to inspect for new, different scars. There were multiple he hadn’t seen before, but they had already been through so much as Paladins. “I’m not… I can’t tell if these are new the one on his shoulder healed so rapidly.”

“I need to get Coran, see if he knows of anything like this happening before…” Allura said, resting a hand on Shiro’s shoulder before disappearing down the hallway.

 

“I’d heard about these sorts of things in old legends.” Coran said, looking at an unconscious Keith as a scar formed across the boy’s cheek. “Oh… another one.” He said, frowning. “The only way for it to be over is for…. Well for it to end. He’s a messenger now.”

“A messenger?” Shiro asked, watching the boy’s cheek sizzle like it was being burnt, but the boy didn’t even twitch or move.

“Are messengers real? It’s an old Altean bedtime story.” Allura said, looking to Colivan with her brows drawn. “People who live their whole lives and when they… well when they die they come back to their body and create a new reality with their knowledge.”

“It was actually a Galran story.” Coran corrected. “They said it was only recorded twice, both times they had to intervene when the Messenger’s heart stopped. All we really can do is wait.”

“He looks like he’s… living through something terrible.” Shiro said, watching as bruises came and went from the boy’s body.

“Hopefully whatever he learns will keep us from going through that terrible life.” Allura said, looking to Shiro, and he could see the hope in her face. Shiro couldn’t help but feel bitter about it. Keith had to suffer it anyway, and alone. He could still die from it. 

“Shiro.” Coran brought Shiro back from his thoughts, a concerned look on his face. “The other Paladins… they’re worried. They’re concerned about not only Keith but you.”

Shiro nodded, looking to Keith again, a bruise forming over the boy’s nose going purple to green, yellow then gone again. “Yes. I’ll go talk to them. Let me know if anything changes, okay?”

“We will.” Coran promised, resting a hand on Shiro’s shoulder before the man finally pulled himself away.

 

The kitchen was painfully quiet for being fully occupied, Lance and Pidge sat across from each other, picking awkwardly at the food Hunk was keeping himself busy making. “Shiro.” Lance said, looking up as the man walked through the doorway. It was by Lance’s reaction that made Shiro aware he looked… worse for wear. “How is he?”

“Still unconscious.” Shiro said, sitting next to Pidge and resting his elbows on the table. “Coran has a theory we just… need to wait and see.” He said, running his flesh hand through his hair. 

“What’s the theory?” Pidge asked, looking up from her pad. 

“Some old Altean event, or… Galran.” Shiro shook his head. “I don’t really know, we can’t be sure. He’s getting sudden wounds and they heal at an incredible rate. It’s… odd to say the least.”

“But he is going to be okay, right?” Lance asked, looking between Pidge and Shiro.

“We’ll have to wait and see, that’s all we can really do.” Shiro said, stomach clenching at the thought. He couldn’t just-

“Paladins! We have an emergency! Get to your lions!”

 

The battle was… hard without all five lions. Trying to manage without Voltron was nearly impossible but they managed. Keith hadn’t responded the whole battle, and when they returned to the castle. “We can’t- While he’s unresponsive we can’t form Voltron with only four lions. Especially with Zarkon tracking us! We need to figure out what to do.” Lance said, gripping his hair in pale fists. 

“We can see if the Red Lion would take Allura?” Pidge said, shrugging and sitting heavily on the bridge. 

“Are you sure I should do that?” 

“She’s right Allura.” Shiro finally spoke up, hands on his hips. “We need to do something in the meantime.”

Allura was silent for a long moment as she considered it. “My father flew the Red Lion… maybe… Maybe I can as well. I shall go down to the hanger and see.” She said, walking from the bridge. She would have to try.

 

The red light of the Lion’s hanger cast a pink tone to Allura’s hair as she approached the sitting lion. He sat proud and tall, the Lion that battled with her father Alfor. “Red… we need someone to pilot you, just while Keith gets better…”

Silence.

“Please… we need help.” She continued, walking to the lion and pressing her palm to it’s shield.

“Allura.” Lance spoke, walking behind her and resting a hand on her shoulder. “Y-”

Suddenly the hold dimmed, shield shuddered, and a roar sounding from the Red lion. “Lance?” Alllura turned, looking to the blue paladin with surprise. Or… maybe.

“Coran, is Keith awake?” Shiro asked, hope blooming in his chest for a moment. 

“Oh, no he is not. Does that mean the Red lion accepted Allura?” 

“No I- I think it’s Lance.” Allura said, turning to the Paladin. “The Red Lion chose Lance.”

 

They bounced from the edges of the Universe for weeks, watching wounds come and go on Keith and learning to form Voltron with the newly aligned paladins. The work kept Shiro from being at Keith’s side every moment, and with the occasional appearances of Galra fleets, he kept busy. It was his first chance to truly breathe and check on Keith in some time, but it seemed everyone got in the way. Coran he had expected to stall him, but Allura… she was the true surprise. “Are you going to visit him again?” She asked, falling into step beside Shiro. 

“Yes it’s… it’s been too long since I’ve actually been able to see him.” Shiro said, sliding his hands in his pockets. He would read Keith’s growing file as he tried to sleep, and each new scar made his stomach twist. He just needed to see him for himself again. 

He had dreams, dreams of an older Keith, hair tied in a ponytail and dressed in uniforms he had never seen before. Doing humanitarian work alongside Galra, debating, leading. Everything Shiro could see in Keith since he was young, but there was always something very… sad about him. Sadness and knowledge dwelled behind those purple eyes and something about it pained him. 

“It’s been hard.” Allura admitted, nodding. “For all of us, but you two share a bond. It’s clear to all of us.”

“We’ve known each other for a long time.” Shiro said, the door opening to the medical bay, eyes falling on an empty bed where Keith had been. 

“Shiro!” Allura breathed out, making Shiro look beyond to where Keith stood, back turned and eyes cast out the window into space. The sound of her voice made him turn, eyes wide as he looked at Allura, then to Shiro.

“Allura? Shiro?”

“Keith, you’ve been asleep for a few weeks…” Shiro said, a frown etching its way onto his face as Keith looked over Shiro’s hair and arm, but kept looking to Allura.

“It’s… good to see you again, Princess.” Keith breathed out, a watery smile forming on his face. 

“Keith. What’s the last thing you remember?” Allura asked, taking a careful step forward. 

“Dying.”

A choked noise made its way out of Shiro’s throat. “Well, you’re not dead.” Allura said with a smile. 

“But… You’re here.” Keith said, brows pinching, but still smiling. 

“I’m not dead, Keith.” She said, resting a hand on her breast. “And neither are you. Do you remember our battle with Zarkon?”

“Which one?”

“Um… the first one?” Allura said, tilting her head. “He’s been tracking us somehow. He attacked us over Banahr a few weeks ago. That's when you... well.”

Keith hummed, resting his hands on his hips and looking to his bare feet. “It can’t be…”

“Keith, you’re probably still weak, you’ve been out for weeks.” Shiro said, approaching him carefully, stopping abruptly at the cold look directed at him. “Keith?”

“What do you think happened, Princess?” Keith asked, looking to Allura again. 

Allura didn’t miss the look, but instead chose to answer Keith rather than ask more questions. “We have a theory… An old myth about Messengers. It would mean that you lived-”

“Lived my whole life, then I died.” Keith finished for her, nodding. “I’ve heard the myth, it’s the only thing that makes sense to me as well, because that’s what happened.” He said, more at ease with the facts than Shiro was, than Allura was. She looked at him and immediately she had millions of questions, but knew it wasn’t time for that. “I can’t…” Keith was quiet now, but they were so focused on him they could hear each breath he took no matter how far away he was.

“So, is Zarkon still tracking us?” He asked, looking to Shiro for what seemed the first time since he woke up. The look was distant, professional. 

“Yes, we’re not completely sure how he’s doing it…”

“Zarkon was the old Paladin of the Black Lion.” Keith said as if all answers were held in those words. “Please… I think I need to put some clothes on.” He said, shaking his head. “I need to… process…”

“Of course!” Allura jumped slightly, nodding. “Your room is still the same, we haven’t gone in there or anything.”

Keith looked to her with a bashful expression, a look so much older than Keith was. “I… It’s been many years since I’ve been on the Castle of Lions.”

“I can take you there.” Shiro spoke up, crossing his own arms. “My room is just by it, it’s not out of my way at all.”

Keith looked to the man and nodded slowly. “Thank you. Shiro.”


	2. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith had… a lot to adjust to. He had grown to an old age, seen even Pidge pass thanks to his Galran heritage. He and Lance had been the last two of the Paladins left, but they both knew Lance would outlive him. He was the first one that Allura touched with her life-giving magic, leaving the marks of Altea on his cheek bones. Wrinkled and friendly, Lance had been the last face Keith had seen… until he woke up to the blinding brightness of the castle of lions...

Keith had… a lot to adjust to. He had grown to an old age, seen even Pidge pass thanks to his Galran heritage. He and Lance had been the last two of the Paladins left, but they both knew Lance would outlive him. He was the first one that Allura touched with her life-giving magic, leaving the marks of Altea on his cheek bones. Wrinkled and friendly, Lance had been the last face Keith had seen… until he woke up to the blinding brightness of the castle of lions. 

It had been so real, it was real, the life he lived. The last seventy years of his life had been spent working and watching those around him grow older faster than he did and slowly die in peace. He remembered standing next to Curtis as they finally laid Shiro to rest, an old man who had finally settled. His muscle disease had taken him in the end, not the war, not the stars he fought so hard to see. 

Hunk and Pidge had passed so closely that Keith couldn’t remember who had gone first. In the end it was only him and Lance comforting Romelle as they finally laid Coran to rest on Altea. It hurt too much to think of losing Krolia and Kolivan. 

Now he hadn’t even met them yet.

Standing on the bridge, watching the stars sail past rapidly as they sped through the galaxies. “Is this the Trimeran Star System?” He asked, knowing Coran had long ago entered the room, but had left the man alone.

“Yes.” Coran said, finally approaching him. “I’m surprised you recognize the stars.”

“I spent half a deca-phoeb in this star system.” Keith said, a smile on his face. “It was after the war, this system was hit hard and the recovery efforts took a long time.” He said, pointing at a planet in the far distance. 

“There was a child on that planet, Raxaff IV, who followed me around every day. I found out he’d lost his parents years before and just latched onto me.” He admitted, resting his hands on his hips. “When Lance found out how it had gone he teased me relentlessly, ironic considering-”

“I did what?” Lance spoke up, making Keith turn.

Oh gods they were so young. These… children. They were fighting the war this young. They hadn’t felt that young when they were fighting, but seeing them now…

He had been avoiding looking in a mirror for that very reason. 

“Were annoying until the day I died.” Keith said, grinning at Lance. 

“Well, you’re not dead yet, Old Man!” Lance said, grinning and walking up to Keith with an outstretched hand. 

Keith took that hand and pulled Lance into an embrace. “You’re the absolute worst.” Keith said, letting go of the surprised boy.

“So Coran and Allura were right?” Pidge asked, peeking around Lance to look over Keith. “You… lived a whole life in that coma?”

Keith nodded, looking over his old friends again. Pidge and Hunk, so young. “Not like the Earth theories you’re thinking about, Pidge.” He pointed out, nodding to Coran. “I lived a life and I died. Needless to say it’s… weird being here with you all again.”

“But this is great!” Hunk said, grinning. “That means you know what will happen and we can stop it all!” 

“It’s not going to be that easy, Hunk.” Keith said, using the same tone he once used to direct them as a team, then used to direct the Blades. “First, this has already changed the course of our reality, that means that everything is subject to change. Slav would be losing his mind about it right now if-”

“Slav?” Pidge asked, brow raised. 

Keith frowned, looking down in thought. “Ah… we haven’t. Hm.” Cupping his chin in thought, Keith turned back to the viewport. “First thing we need to do is strengthen our bond as paladins with our Lions and Voltron. Zarkon is tracking us through his connection to the Bla-”

“What!?” 

Keith looked up to the group, who stared at him in a mixture of surprised expressions. “You know how Zarkon is tracking us? It’s through Black?”

Keith nodded, seeing other questions and glad Pidge had already slapped a hand over Lance’s mouth. “Zarkon was the original Black Paladin. He still has a strong connection to Black, and She to him. You’ve felt him fighting you for control over Black when you’re fighting, don’t you Shiro?”

Shiro looked at Keith with a surprised expression before nodding. “I can feel a fight to control and connect to Black like I used to be able to.”

Keith nodded, crossing his arms. “Then our first course of action has to be strengthening your bond with Black until he can’t interfere with it.” 

“Who are you and what have you done with Keith!?” Lance finally yelled, gripping Pidge’s arm away from his face. 

Keith just blinked at the boy, frowning. “If you want my advice then take it, if you don’t then we’ll be facing Zarkon again and again until we’re either ready or he wins.”

“I think… Keith may have a point.” Allura said, stepping up with her chin high. “If he’s dreamed his life then we should head his warnings. Keith, what… What is the outcome-”

“I can’t tell you that.” Keith said firmly. “There are ways we can slowly make changes to the future I lived through, but I can’t tell you what could be futures. Our futures.” He was living another life, facing options and changes he could make, but he couldn’t… Looking at Shiro he felt his stomach dip and swoop. He had to take advantage of it, but he couldn’t take things from his friends that they didn’t even know what they had yet. 

“Let us know what we need to do, Keith. The knowledge you’ve gained will help us and we trust your judgment.” Shiro said, stepping forward. 

“Our goal is still the same. We need to take down Zarkon, and how we do it will determine our course from there.” Keith said, pushing off from where he leaned against the viewport. He was still weak, weeks of sleeping and getting scared reduced his muscle mass incredibly. “Taking Zarkon down will create a power vacuum in the Galra Empire and it’s possible what comes to fill that void may pose as many if not more sinister problems than Zarkon himself.”

“I guess you’ll want Red back, huh?” 

Keith looked to Lance in minor surprise and smiled. “No. Lance, Red hardly accepted me to begin with, you were meant to end up in Red’s pilot chair.” 

“Then… what-”

“I need to get back to full strength first. While I’m recovering we’ll continue like this.” Keith said, shaking his head. “Shiro will have to work closer with Black to try and sever Zarkon’s bond with her, Allura and Lance, you should keep working with Blue and Red to get more familiar with them as well. Allura, if you need you can spar with me to get used to your bayard.”

“In the life you lived… Did you-”

“I followed what you told me after that fight with Zarkon, Shiro.” Keith said, crossing his arms. 

“Did I-”

“No.” Keith said simply, shaking his head and walking past the paladins. “I’ll be in the training room getting back on my feet.”

 

If he were completely honest, Keith was discouraged by how difficult it was for him to remember things from this time. He knew that Zarkon was tracking them, knew that Shiro had already told him that he should lead Voltron, but other things… He forgot what order things had happened in. Did they already encounter Sendak on the Castle? Did Shiro find Ulaz yet? Could they maybe… save Ulaz this time around? Tugging his blade from under his pillow, Keith sighed. He didn’t know if he could do it all over again. It had taken so much from him the first time.

But maybe this time, they could stop the war before it reached Earth. Before it took  Adam from them, before the Earth had to know invasion. 

The drawers holding only the red paladin armor answered one of his questions. They hadn’t met with the blades yet. Closing his eyes, his stomach twisted at the thought of meeting them again. Kolivan looking at him like a stranger, but Keith… To see Kolivan again had been one of his last wishes as an old man, but not like this. Never like this. His heart couldn’t handle more breaks.

Donning the Red Paladin armor again for the first time in so many years felt unreal, like he were just living a memory. It was so small, this body was so small still. Years of war hadn’t changed his body other than the scars, he was still a teen who now had lived on fluids for nearly a month and lost muscle mass he couldn’t afford to do in the first place. Maybe Hunk could make that protein liquid again… wait, did he know how to yet?

A knock on the door made Keith look up from the red helmet he had been staring at. He was becoming far too introspective. That could wait for the fall of the Galra empire. “Yes?”

“It’s Allura.” The door slid open to reveal the princess in her basic equipment, no paladin armor to be seen. 

Blinking to process the sight, suddenly it clicked. She hadn’t taken Blue because Keith had to take Black, it was all to do with his injury. Something they had expected to be temporary, of course she hadn’t made her signature pink armor. “Well, we can’t have this can we.” Keith said, smiling at the confused look Allura gave him. 

“What do you mean?”

“You’re the Blue Paladin of Voltron now, and I’m not the Red Paladin. Seems like we’ll have to pass on some armor.” He said, putting the helmet down. “What can I do for you Allura?”

“Oh I…” Allura looked over the boy and for a moment thought she saw someone else standing there. A man larger, aged with battles and time, eyes sad but steady. “I’m sorry.” She laughed, rubbing her eyes before looking to Keith again, the boy. “I thought I would take you up on your offer, but you weren’t in the training room.” 

Keith nodded, looking down to himself. “Ah, yes, I was on my way but I guess I got caught in my thoughts. If you’re going to be training in that then I suppose we should even the field. I’ll leave the armor here and we can be on our way.” He said, already clipping off his chest plate. 

“Oh! I’ll just lea-”

“No need.” Keith said simply, fingers quick, following muscle memory to remove the armor with no shame. It wasn’t like he was naked in front of the Princess anyway. Looking up, he saw she was still looking away so seriously.

“All done, Princess, shall we go to the training room?” Keith asked, blade in hand as he approached the door, black suit tight to his skin. 

Allura blinked at Keith before smiling. “Yes I- Oh. What’s that blade?” She asked, pointing to the dagger in his hand. 

Keith looked to the dagger and smiled. “Family heirloom. I don’t have my bayard so I’m going to be using it instead.”

“Quiznack.” Allura cursed, putting a hand to her face. “I completely forgot. I was thinking training with you about the bayards and I didn’t even realize that Lance had the red bayard…”

“It’s fine, Allura.” He said, resting a hand on her shoulder. “I’m very comfortable with my blade, it’s saved my life many times and for a time I used it more than my own bayard.” 

 

_ Suddenly Keith was looking into Shiro’s angry face, purple glowing from his irises as he bore down with that Galra arm. “Just give in Keith… You don’t have to fight anymore” _

 

“Keith! Keith are you okay?” The sight gave way to Allura’s concerned face, brows drawn down. 

Keith closed his eyes tightly, forcing the flood of memory down, half Galra or not he still wasn’t equipped for this much in his brain. He would have to talk to pidge about finding a way to manage the memories, and the apparent subsequent PTSD that came with them. “I’m fine, Allura.” Keith said, finally looking to the Princess again. “Just a flashback, that’s all. I believe that’s going to start becoming a part of my life, I’m just not used to it yet.” He said, standing straight again. 

“We don’t have to train now, if it’s too much we can-”

“No.” Keith interrupted her, fists clenched. “I think I need to work up a sweat even more now.”

Allura only smiled, reaching up and running her thumb over the boy’s forehead. “You’ve already managed that.”

 

Shiro was already in the training room, of course he was, that was just the exact opposite of what Keith needed so of course that was what would happen. Seeing the man with his mismatched hair and that Galra arm that would one day try to take his life… Eyes skirted down to the man’s side, remembering the wound that infected him with Honerva’s vision. It was likely she had already started taking Shiro from them. That facility likely was being built as they stood there, and Keith had every intention on going and burning it to the ground. Shiro never needed to know it existed, not in this timeline. No matter how bitter he still was about Shiro pushing him away at the end of the war… It was a different time, it hadn’t happened yet… but it also did. He would have to come to terms with that himself. A man shouldn’t suffer for the sins he had not yet committed. 

It didn’t make it any less hard. 

“Keith.” Shiro’s voice was so different from that flashback, Shiro again, not the clone that followed only Honerva’s wishes. This was still Shiro’s body, and Keith would protect it. “How are you holding up.”

“Just fine, old timer.” Keith said, smiling slightly to himself. That he could remember, those days at the Garrison before he lost everything again. “I’m ready to get back on track, though.”

“Quick spar?” Shiro offered, smile on his face, but all Keith could see was that sick smile.

_ “That’s the Keith I remember.” _

That shouldn’t bother him anymore! It had been so many years… “No, I’ll have to pass.” Keith said, trying to force a smile. “I think I’ll just work with the robot for now.” 

He wouldn’t punish Shiro for what weren’t his sins, but he wouldn’t punish himself either. He had to bring himself back up before he could lift others, a lesson Krolia taught him after the war. “I’m setting him to the lowest set-”

“No.” Keith interrupted Allura again, something he would have to apologize for later. She didn’t deserve his interjecting on her words. “Go to whatever setting I took it on last. I could use a bit of being beaten around the head.” He said, smiling and unwrapping the hilt of his dagger. As the sentry whirred to life, Keith closed his eyes, reaching out to the Blade again like it were an old friend, and it answered. Flickering to life, the blade awakened in time for Keith to catch the staff of the sentry. 

The hit made his teeth vibrate, but it woke his muscles and he was already moving. He was both slower and faster than he remembered being, but he couldn’t think about it now. The sentry bore down on him again, and he let his muscle memory guide him, but it only guided him into a wall. The sentry caught his ribs and threw him across the room. “Keith!”

Panting and coughing, Keith looked up, expecting the sentry to be on him again, instead seeing Shiro and Allura. “I knew it would be too much for you.” Shiro said, making something boil inside of Keith as the man offered his hand. 

“Fine.” Keith said, ignoring Shiro’s hand and standing again. “Allura, adjust it to the lowest setting. Let’s see if I’m fit to be an Altean child.” He had been the leader of Galra! He could do this he-

“Oh.”

Allura hummed in question from the console, looking to Keith. 

“No I just… I know why it’s not working.” 

“Other than you not stretching and going into something after being out for so long?” Shiro scolded gently, eyes unwavering as Keith gave him a look.

“Yes, other than that.” Keith answered dryly before looking down to his boots. “I’m used to being… taller.”

“Taller?” Allura asked before pausing. Oh. He was a messenger, something so obvious and at the forefront of their mind, but it was also so easy to forget. Scars marred his face and body, he knew the future, but not from just seeing it. He had lived that life, first hand. 

“Start the simulator, Allura.” Keith said, stretching his hands above his head and rocking on his toes. He needed to get his bearings on this body again, then he could push back. 

 

Dodging, sweeping, and landing precise hits with that blade they had never seen before, watching Keith practice made it all too real to Shiro. There was ice between them, something Shiro had done in that other life that left Keith distant… but they couldn’t afford that now. This was war, and Keith couldn’t be so… juvini- 

Who was he trying to convince? Shiro watched Keith train and knew he was being the fool. He could see Keith pushing, trying to get past whatever it was that happened, but it lurked over him the same way Shiro’s time in captivity loomed over him. “He had a flashback earlier.” Allura whispered, suddenly at his side.

“What kind of flashback?” Shiro asked, finally looking away from where Keith fought.

“The unpleasant kind it seemed. It has something to do with that blade of his, he said it saved his life and that he used it more than his bayard.” Allura said, arms crossed tightly as she turned her eyes from Keith to Shiro. “I’m starting to think the life he lived was harder than just this war, Shiro.”

Shiro looked to Keith again, watching him get thrown. “Then we’ll do our best to make sure he doesn’t have to live through it again.”

 

“Keith.” Allura walked to the boy where he sat, drinking water and breathing heavily, but he didn’t seem as haunted now. 

“Yes, Princess?” He asked, looking up to Allura with a serious, yet soft expression. 

“Are you feeling up for a friendly spar? Help me with my bayard?” She asked, tilting her head and lifting the bayard into his vision. It was Keith’s laugh, however, that she wasn’t expecting. “What?”

“Nothing, Princess.” He promised, standing and cracking his neck with a sigh. “Just something Lance said to me at one point.”

“Lance?” Allura asked, brows furrowing. 

“He’s a pain in the ass, always has been and will be, but he’s a good man.” Keith said, looking at Allura like she should understand what he was saying, but honestly she… didn’t. “I’ll gladly help you with it, do you have a specific form you like?” Keith asked, standing, stretching and popping his back.

“Well, I’ve been working with it as a staff…”

“You don’t have to stick with it as one form, the bayard is changeable.” Keith reminded, hands on his hips and smile on his face. “What form are you most comfortable with in different situations?” Looking at Keith, Allura knew who Keith had become, glancing to Shiro, she knew he knew as well. Keith was the leader of Voltron, but what would they do now?

 

Pidge looked up at the knock on the wall, seeing Keith standing there. It was… weird looking at him now, not that she wasn’t glad he was awake. He had changed… a lot, and not just the scars. The slice on his cheek added an age that almost matched his eyes now. The way he carried himself was different. More sure, intent in every move, and it almost scared her. He was looking at her now like he knew the woman she would become, knew more about her than even she did, and it made her… uncomfortable. “Keith, what can I do for you?”

“I need your help with a few things.” He said, sitting on the floor next to her. 

“What things?”

“Well, first.” Keith tapped his temple with two fingers and smiled. “I have way too much up here and no real way to process it. I’ve had… flashbacks, headaches that don’t go away. I need a few ideas to help me begin to process these things. I can’t be a liability.”

Pidge’s eyes lit up. “We can start by scanning your brain, see what we can with that and start there. Have you been able to pinpoint any specific triggers?”

Keith laughed, something Pidge was hearing more and more in the last day than she had in the year that she knew Keith. “Pretty much everything, Pidge.” He said, like it were obvious, and she supposed it was. He was living a life a virtual second time, things must have been a strain at the easiest. 

“Then we’ll start with the tests and see if we can relieve the strain on your brain somehow. If worse comes to worse we can find a way to download them from your head and let you start to naturally forget-”

“No.” Keith’s voice was hard, a tone she had only heard from Shiro before. “I can’t forget it, any of it.”

Silence fell over them, and Pidge couldn’t look away from that fierce look on Keith’s face. “Okay.” She agreed, nodding after a moment. “Well… maybe it would help if your started journaling things when you remember them, that way you don’t risk forgetting?” She said, crossing her legs and turning her body toward her friend. “It would probably help if you managed to get the memories down, process the whole thing and have something to build on. We can set up a whole system in the Castle.”

“I’d rather not have it be in the Castle. If anything hacks into the system or if we lose it then all that information is at risk. I think I’ll have to keep things traditional.” He said, frowning. 

“Will we?” Pidge asked, quiet. It was something she thought of sometimes, but with what Keith had seen… 

“Pidge.” Keith’s tone was soft, but it didn’t comfort her. “Continue how you have been. Make protocols for every possible outcome.” 

The words made her eyes widen. It was like he knew the code she was working on… like he knew she was writing a code in case Shiro used that Galra arm… “I can hear the gears in your head grinding.” Keith said, a smile on his face. “You’re thinking too much. Trust your instincts, don’t worry too much about it.”

“But Keith, I was just-”

“Don’t tell me, Pidge.” Keith said, tone firm. “I don’t need to know, I trust you.”

He trusted her… She was doubting Shiro and he trusted her!? Then again… after Keith woke up, he had been distant with Shiro… There had been a changing of the guard for Voltron in the other life Keith had lived… Was Shiro a… traitor?

“Has Shiro been by earlier?” Keith asked, making Pidge’s heart pound faster.

“Yes, he asked if I’d made any progress on extracting coordinates from his arm, looking for the Galra he says rescued him.” Pidge said, talking rapidly.

Keith smiled, nodding. “Good.”

The smile stopped the racing thoughts in Pidge’s head. “Good?”

Keith only nodded, standing. “I know you have a lot to work on, but if you could get things set up to scan my head it would be helpful.”

“Of course, Keith. It shouldn't be too long, a few hours and I should have that set up, I’ll get Hunk and Coran to help.”

“I need to talk to Hunk too, or do you need him right away?” Keith asked, crossing his arms.

“No I can put that off till later, but I’ll need him to bounce ideas off and to do some of the work.” Pidge said with a shrug. “He’s all yours for now. I think he’s in the kitchen? He might be in his room I’m not really sure.” She admitted, already pulling her tablet over to start working. She had so much to do.

 

Hunk was actually on the bridge, elbows deep in a panel on the floor, and Keith watched him for a few moments, just as he did with Pidge. He had missed seeing Hunk work as an engineer. He knew the boy had a passion for things culinary, but he also adored engineering, having to see Hunk choose between the paths hurt Keith to watch. Why couldn’t he have had it all? It’s what they had all deserved, to do it all. “Hunk.”

“Oh Quiznack!” Hunk yelped, turning to Keith with a frown. “Don’t scare me like that Keith, God I almost peed myself.” He said, making Keith grin. Oh he had missed Hunk. These things seemed too often, too common when they had been working together, but now? His Hunk had been dead for years, an old man who comforted them as he died. Who said he was ready to see Pidge and Shiro again. Fly that immortal Yellow Lion. Thinking about it hurt too much, and he knew Hunk noticed.

“Keith?”

“Can I ask a favor?” Keith asked, leaning against the nearest control chair. 

“Uh… Yeah, what do you need?”

“Do you have any ideas for a protein drink or something? I need to put some meat on these bones before the Training Sentry snaps me like a glowstick.” He said, watching Hunk’s face light up.

“Actually I was thinking about it the other day! There are a few protein rich ingredients in the kitchens but they’re all kinda gross and need some improvements to be rich enough for that purpose but it’s something I wanted to try.” Hunk rambled, a wide smile on his face.

“You’re the best, Hunk.” Keith said, arms crossed over his chest. “Pidge is going to ask for a bit of help too. She wants to scan my brain and make sure I’m not going to have a stroke from having too many memories in my head.”

“Oh, well right now I’m-”

“Neither of those things are that urgent. Finish up your repairs up here, I’m not going anywhere.” Keith said, nodding to Hunk and pushing off from the chair. “Even if I had a Lion I’m in no state-”

The lights in the Bridge flashed red as a ship dropped in front of them. “Shit!” Keith stumbled, running to the console, slamming his hand down on the system. “Paladins! To your lions! We have company!” He barked, for a moment about to turn to run to Black before he remembered he wasn’t her Paladin. Not here. Not Now. 

“Coran we need you on the bridge now!” Keith called over the comms, looking at the controls of the Castle with wide eyes. He had never had to do this… He always had a lion or the occasional time on the Atlas. He was out of his depth, no matter how well he knew Altean… 

“Keith, move!” Coran’s voice was a blessing, making Keith dart out of the way, watching as Coran brought up a proper map of the scene before them.

“It’s only a command ship, not Zarkon…” Keith breathed out, closing his eyes in quiet thanks. He couldn’t bare to see Zarkon yet. Not after what he had lived, learned about the Galra.

“Does this mean Zarkon can’t track the Black Lion anymore?” Allura’s voice came through before Coran put up the feeds from inside the lions onto the viewport of the Castle. 

Apparently there were still new things Keith could see. 

“I can still feel him searching…” Shiro said, closing his eyes. “But it’s not as easy I think?”

“You’ve made progress, good. It will make our hunt for Ulaz easier.”

Shiro’s reaction was surprise. “You… know Ulaz?”

Keith shook his head. “Focus on the battle, Shiro. I will make plans in the meantime. We all owe Ulaz.” So it was… different. Maybe it was a different timeline, or maybe just his injury that put so much time between Shiro waking and following the coordinates to Ulaz, maybe it was better… less likely to bring Zarkon down on Ulaz. And get him one step closer to seeing Kolivan again. 

“Coran.” Keith looked to the Altean with drawn brows. “Did we not already go to find Ulaz?”

“No, Zarkon found us after we regrouped and stayed in the atmosphere over Oncaar. Shiro woke from his injury wanting us to follow the coordinates but when we found out we were being tracked we had to put it off…” Coran said, crossing his arms. “You were awake for that why-”

“Because in my memories we found out Zarkon was tracking us when we met with Ulaz. It cost us his life.” Keith said, looking to the screens, to Allura in particular. He would have to live through Allura’s prejudice once again it seemed. She was not yet the Life Giver he remembered. 

They were all so young, and so much was different.

It wasn’t exact time travel, it was an alternate reality, one Allura may have given birth to.

Looking to his hands, Keith understood how Shiro must have felt when Allura brought him back to life. This wasn’t his body.

 

Their Keith was dead.


	3. Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dim lighting of the Black Lion felt like coming home, her cockpit dark as he sat in that chair for the first time in years. It felt so big around this body, but as he closed his eyes and let his hands rest on her controls, he fell into the void of her mind...

“We have options on how to get to Ulax without being tracked.” Keith said, sitting at the table and resting his chin on clasped hands. “He would remember Shiro, know that’s how we found him and that we’re safe for him to reveal the base to. No matter what he needs to be there to reveal himself to Ulaz. Ulaz is safe as long as we keep the Empire away from his base, so we have time to just continue on course like we are. Limit Zarkon’s connection to the Black Lion and only when we’re sure we can’t be tracked, follow the coordinates.” 

“That seems like our only real option.” Allura said, leaning back and frowning. “I don’t like the idea, though. Going after this Galra? We can’t trust Galra.”

“We know what Zarkon took from you, Allura, but there are all kinds of people. Good and bad don’t follow down the lines of race.” Keith said, boring his eyes into Allura’s. The comment only upset her more, he could see, but he would bridge this gap like he had all those years ago in his own time. “There is another option.”

“What other option?” Shiro asked, a confused look on his face. “We can’t just leave Black somewhere for Zarkon to find and only Zarkon or I can fly the Black… Wait…” Keith could see the realization dawn. “After that battle with Zarkon. You used the Black Lion to save me from those beasts…”

“If she lets me, I can take Black and keep Zarkon off your trail. Lead him away from the Marmora base and you can contact me when you have what you need from Ulaz.” Keith said, resting his hands on the table. He knew he could give them the information they sought Ulaz for, but Shiro needed this. Allura and the other Paladins needed this to teach them that not all Galra are evil. 

“And what if Zarkon does follow you?” Shiro protested, shaking his head. “You can’t escape him and you’re too weak to fight him off.”

“I need you to trust me, Shiro.” Keith said, arms crossed. “The sooner we make contact with Ulaz the sooner we gain allies in this war. The Blade of Marmora are vital to the war against Zarkon.” He insisted, shaking his head. “And part of me… doubts Zarkon will be able to track me that thoroughly. Not if I keep moving.” He said, trying not to say it outright.

He could feel Black trying to get his attention, pressing against the connection they had built through all of those years. Part of the fight Shiro felt with Black might very well be Keith’s connection to her as well. “Are you sure?” Shiro finally asked, leaning forward.

“Wait, wait!” Lance interrupted, looking between the two. “We don’t even know if the Black Lion will let him fly!”

“Lance is right.” Allura said, looking to Keith. “I tried to get in to Red while you were in your coma and he wouldn’t let me in, but let Lance in. It’s the Lion’s choice, not ours.”

“Then I guess we have to ask the Lion.” Keith said, standing and turning to the door. He wouldn’t drag this out longer than it needed to be.

 

They approached Black almost casually, Shiro at Keith’s side as if he had never left… Maybe he had never left his Keith’s side, and it made his stomach churn at the thought. He hadn’t the heart to tell them that their Keith was dead… Maybe he couldn’t fly this Black Lion if she knew he wasn’t the Keith that was supposed to one day fly her. The purple shield domed around her as she towered over them, and for a moment those worries were gone at the prospect of flying the Black Lion again. 

Without a word he reached out, resting his hand on that shield for a moment and breathing out as it fell away. “We have to be sure she’ll let me fly.” Keith said, looking to Shiro. “She could have just responded to you being next to me.” He reasoned, turning again and walking to the now kneeling Lion. 

The dim lighting of the Black Lion felt like coming home, her cockpit dark as he sat in that chair for the first time in years. It felt so big around this body, but as he closed his eyes and let his hands rest on her controls, he fell into the void of her mind.

The Black Lion stood before him, not robot, but crowned and furred. She rumbled, looking at him like he were both stranger and friend. He reached out to her only to see his hand now larger. Black nodded, a mirror forming in front of him to reveal how he remembered himself. Hair long and braided like Kolivan once had his. White and aged like his face. He still wore the black undersuit without armor, but slowly the Black Paladin armor materialized, something he had never worn. The mirror faded, revealing the large cat now closer. She placed one paw in front of the other and he knelt when she was closest. 

“I know I’m not your Keith… But I have to be here for a reason… If I can save her. If I can keep him by my side just a little bit longer…” Tears were sliding down his face as Black bumped her nose against the crown of his head. “I will fight with you if that’s what you ask of me. I will free your old Paladin from the poison that grips him… I will do whatever it is you need me to do.” Keith looked up again into those glowing yellow eyes, and he knew his reflected the hue. 

“I don’t have to lead them… But if I was given this second chance it has to be for a reason. Can you guide me?”

In answer, she roared, and his eyes snapped open to see an illuminated cockpit. Black’s energy flooded through him, filling reserves he hadn’t known were empty, more tears falling down his cheeks. She roared again, this time answered by the other lions. He could hear them through her armor, but he only had eyes for the man he could see through the viewport. Shiro’s face was full of pride, no small measure of it. He wanted to bask in it, but he couldn’t help but feel he was taking something that wasn’t his. 

Reaching up, he rubbed calloused hands across his face to dry it before he stood. 

“Thank you.”

 

“Now, we don’t know how long it’ll take so I’ve made a few things for your trip, y’know, keep you on the road to recovery and all that.” Hunk rambled, handing two jars over to Keith, who accepted them with raised brows. 

“Hunk, I don’t think…”

“Now, this one is my most recent batch of the protein drink, but the other one is kinda just a space milkshake? It’s sweet and sugary and kinda just a pick-me-up.” Hunk continued, pointing from one jar of green liquid to the other, little difference between them. Gods, how was this still his life?

“Wait, which one is which?” Keith asked, raising the two in confusion. He didn’t really need the-

“Keith! There you are!” Allura’s voice interrupted his thoughts, making him close his eyes and raise them upward. Whatever Gods in the universe please just let him get ready to go.

“I”ve been looking for you, I think I found out what to do about your armor.” 

“That’s… great news actually.” Keith said. He had already turned down Shiro’s insistence to wear the Black Paladin armor on the mission. He would figure something out, but it seemed Allura had taken that responsibility for him.

“Yes, well come with me to the armory. I need your opinion.” Allura said, already turning and expecting him to follow.

The whole ordeal with reaching out to Galra left Allura on edge and impatient with those around her, however it only made Keith all the more irritable. His memories of Allura were mostly the fond ones of a friend who had trusted and been betrayed, grew and still chose to love. It had been a long time since he had received those cold looks from her, and he didn’t feel good about getting them again. 

Placing the jars of Hunks Mystery Liquids down on the counter, Keith promised he would return for them before following Allura from the room. 

The walk to the armory was… heavy. They walked in silence, and Keith could practically feel the words she were leaving unsaid. Walking through those doors felt like taking a breath after diving for too long. “There were old prototypes for the Paladin armor here in the Armory, pieces that were never finalized. We’ve never… had two Paladins to the same Lion before, actually I’ve never thought it was possible until today.” She spoke as she walked to the table in the center of the room, picking up a helmet and turning to Keith. “Perhaps would you like to don the first designed Paladin armor?”

Keith looked at the helmet in Allura’s hands and felt his chest tighten. It was the same style he had seen on the original Paladins inside of Honerva’s mind. Zarkon’s original helmet. How fitting it would only be passed from one Galra to the next. “I’ve seen this helmet before.” Keith whispered, accepting it from Allura. “It’s Zarkon’s original helmet… isn’t it?”

Allura looked down, clasping her hands together. “Yes. I have all of the first sets of Paladin armor. The ones we have passed on were the last ones used, but there were others. A total of four variants of the armor were made.”

“May I look through them?” Keith asked, eyes boring into the golden diamond on the helmet in his hands. 

“Of course. I’ll… wait outside for you to decide.” She said, stepping aside only to pause before exiting the armory. Whatever thoughts were going through her mind, Keith couldn’t be sure of, but if she would not voice them, then he would not ask. Not yet.

Placing the helmet down on the table, Keith turned, seeing the three piles of black and white armor that looked like they had just been pulled out of storage. It seemed it was time to make a decision. 

When Keith walked out of the armory, Allura was nowhere to be seen. The hallway stood silent, echoing his footsteps back at him as he walked to the hanger. Each step reminded Keith of how empty the Castle of Lion was. It had been just them, the team, for so long. Maybe that was why he and Shiro had been so close in his life… Because Shiro had no other choice. “Woah.”

Pidge’s voice brought Keith from his brooding, relaxing clenched fists. “Where did you get that?”

“Allura let me look around the armory for something. I thought this was the best choice.” Keith said, shrugging and looking down at his white armor. “I’m not the Black Paladin.” He said, looking to where Allura stood, expression neutral but Keith remembered her expressions so well… She was pleased to not have to look at Zarkon’s armor, and with the inevitable discovery of his heritage he figured it was for the best.

“I’m glad you found something.” She said, resting her hands on her hips.

The attention made Keith look down at his armor, suddenly unsure. It was blank. Completely white over his black undersuit. Hopefully Allura would never don her mourning pink, looking to Shiro Keith promised himself that he wouldn’t lose any of them. He couldn’t. “Let’s go over the plan again.”

 

Keith breathed out, eyes scanning over the stars before him. He had to trust them, had to trust they would follow Ulaz’ advice like in his time. Shaking the thought from his head, Keith pressed on his controls and let the Black Lion lead him away from his team. He would use this time to work on his… journaling. Perhaps he could store it in the Black Lion… Zarkon’s connection was still something to consider, but if it were more thorough than simply being able to locate it they would know. He only fights for control, not information. Zarkon was no Blade. 

“Seems like we’ll have some time.” Keith said, leaning back in the chair and looking around the all too familiar cockpit. “Let’s get to work then.” 

 

“Are you sure these are the right coordinates?” Coran asked, looking at the clusters around them.

“They’re what I managed to pull from Shiro’s arm.” Pidge answered, looking between her panel and the viewport. 

“It was obviously a trap.” Allura said, frowning deeply. “Coran, call Keith back, we’re leaving.”

“No, we’re not.” Shiro snapped, brows drawn in irritation. “I know what I saw, Ulaz saved me. Keith said this… Blade of Marmora are vital to winning this war. We need to wait.”

Allura and Shiro stared each other down for a long moment before she crossed her arms. “Fine. I still think this is a trap.”

“We just have to wait.”

 

“In my time Ulaz broke into the Castle of Lions.” Keith spoke, watching the recording line bounce at his voice. It was working, good. “The Paladins went to locate the intruder, though it was a comedy of errors all with Coran narrating like it were some sort of sport match.” Keith couldn’t help but laugh at the memory now, remembering the Altean’s tone.

_ “Hunk failed the team, guys.” _

“It was the first time I had seen one of the Blades. If this team are anything like who I knew them to be, they’ll recognize Ulaz blade’s marking and remember mine. That means my return may not be completely pleasant.” Keith ran his fingers over Black’s control panel, as if stroking that lion he had seen inside of her mind. “But they’ll learn as I did… You like your Galran boys, don’t you, Black?”

Silence met him, but he could feel a humorous pur in his mind. “I’m going to be facing so many decisions in this life, Black. I’m not sure what to do… If I leave things on course the way they currently are, let things play out as they did for me… then I’m facing Honerva again. We could lose Allura again.” He sighed, resting his face in his hands. “I’m getting ahead of myself. I need to do things in order.”

“During this mission, Ulaz snuck onto the Castle of Lions. It was Shiro who finally managed to stop him, and Allura greeted him… let’s just say it wasn’t one of her most diplomatic introductions. Ulaz holds Communications Base Thaldycon, it’s hidden within a fold of space time created by our eventual ally Slav. Inside, Ulaz gave Shiro coordinates to Headquarters…” Keith sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I feel like I have to do everything over and over again and it’s… It’s too much. I don’t know if I can do this… I don’t really have a choice.”

 

“Call him back.” Shiro said, leaning over the console for the Black Paladin. It had been an… interesting adventure to say the very least. Ulaz gave them information Shiro couldn’t have dreamed of. The name of a scientist who might even lead them to commander Holt’s location. This Slav had been captured, and if their suspicions were right, it could lead them to Sam.

“Keith, Keith are you receiving?” Coran hailed the Black Lion, receiving only static in answer.

“Keith? Buddy, answer us.”

“One minute!” Keith answered, his face coming up on the viewport. His eyes were narrowed in concentration as he maneuvered the stick. “This is such a pain, Shiro how did we ever manage without the bayard? This is just a pain.” He complained, putting the Black Lion into a dive.

“What happened? Did Zarkon find you?” Allura asked, hands already on her controls to lock onto his location.

“No.” Keith said with a sigh. “I just passed too close to a planet that I forgot had a very serious opinion on passerbys. That opinion includes a lot of tentacles.” 

“Tentacles? Have you been watching any of that weird Asian-”

“Lance, shut up.” Shiro bit out, glancing back to the red paladin then back to the viewport where Keith slapped the console, changing their view to what he could see. A lot of green mist and- yep. That was indeed a tentacle. “Do you… need backup?” Shiro asked, crossing his arms and trying not to smile. It was… odd, but suddenly the tense air that had followed them all since Keith woke from his coma began to break. 

“No it’s fine. This stupid- Quiznack!” Keith swore, their view suddenly spinning before correcting, the words coming over the comms making Shiro’s eyes widen and lips twitch upward. 

“Are you… sure?” 

“I swear to God Shiro stop distracting me before I steal the Black Lion and never come back!” Keith threatened, but Shiro could recognize that teasing tone. 

He had been so worried about everything since Keith had woken up. The change this meant, the change in Keith… but standing on the bridge, watching Keith swoop and dive around angry alien tentacles, his mind was eased. It was still Keith, just a Keith who lived a whole life. It was still his friend. He just had to get to know him more. Shiro would gladly do it.


	4. Rally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We need to make sure Zarkon can’t track us, which still means that we need to improve your relationship with her. I propose a roadtrip.”  
> “A roadtrip?”  
> “Great Space Roadtrip.”  
> Shiro couldn’t help but sputter a laugh at Keith’s words. “Great Space Roadtrip?” He echoed, shaking his head. “You did end up spending too much time with Lance in the end, didn’t you?”

Keith ran his fingers through his hair, the decontamination from the spore-fight was… honestly not as terrible has he had remembered it from the first time. He was just too stressed about the Blade of Marmora the first time, too wrapped up in his own business that he didn’t just take things as they came. Looking over to Shiro’s content smile as they were blown dry, Keith couldn’t help but smile himself. He had been welcomed back more warmly than he had expected, and next it was to Olkarion, to watch Pidge grow with the Green Lion. 

He knew their battle with the Cube would not be easy, but he was much more comfortable now with the knowledge of what was coming. “Hey, Keith.” Shiro turned to him as the other Paladins exit the decontamination bay. 

“Yeah?”

“There’s a few things we should talk about, would you mind meeting me in my quarters after we change?” Shiro tucked his helmet under his arm and smiled. 

“Oh, sure.” He said, pulling his hair back and gripping it into a small tie. Yeah, he could work with that. 

 

Keith knew Pidge was hard at work decoding the spore, but Shiro had asked to speak to him privately, and no matter what world, universe or time, Keith could hardly say no to Shiro. Knocking on the door, he waited for it to open. Years of being in Blade of Marmora uniforms made the Paladin armor… almost uncomfortable, and he found himself shedding it as often as possible, which lead to him criticizing the clothing choices as a boy and wishing the weeks would pass so he could trade at Space Mall…

The doors suddenly opened, revealing Shiro who seemed… startled? “Oh.”

“Oh?” Keith couldn’t help but tilt his head, hands resting on his hips. “Oh what?”

“Just,” Shiro waved his hands vaguely. “You changed.”

Keith looked down, brow raised. He just wore his standard shoes, pants and shirt, all he had done was take a note from Lance’s book and find a new jacket from the bowls of the Castle. “Oh, yeah, I found this in the armory with the armors. Probably some old Altean jacket or something.”

“Sick of the old jacket?” Shiro teased, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway.

With a shrug, Keith rest his hands on his hips. “Something like that.”

“And the hair? Tied now?”

“Okay, you make a change in your late thirties and do it for virtually the rest of your life and I decide to let it carry over and you judge me.” Keith teased back, pushing past Shiro and entering the small Paladin quarters. 

“I’m not judging.” Shiro said, raising his hands in defence, but he was smiling. 

The door slid shut behind Shiro’s back, and Keith leaned against the opposing wall. “You wanted to talk?”

Shiro nodded, sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to him. Keith considered still standing, but how long had it been since he was so close to Shiro? He could let himself be selfish… Sitting next to Shiro, Keith couldn’t help but remember the last time he had been in this room… Shiro just returning with long hair and Haggar watching, now it left a sour taste in his mouth. “Your blade.”

Keith could laugh, he really could. “Yes?”

“Ulaz had the same one.”

“Not the same.” Keith said, tugging the blade out of its sheath. “They have different forms for their holder. They’re bound to their weilder’s life force and only answer to them… or their bloodline.” He explained, handing the hilt out to Shiro. 

Shiro took it carefully, looking at the engraving. “You said the Blade of Marmora are essential to us winning this war.”

Keith nodded, looking at how Shiro turned the blade carefully, like it was something precious. “The Blade of Marmora are Galra who believe in the idea of peace.”

Shiro was silent for a long moment before looking to Keith again. “Why do you have one of their blades, Keith?”

“Because my mother is Galra.” Keith said, watching Shiro’s face carefully. When Shiro had first learned about Keith’s heritage it was in the Marmora base, learning it with Keith, and he had still supported him… but that was a different universe. A different Shiro.

Shiro only hummed and handed the blade back. “Good and bad don’t follow down the lines of race.” Shiro echoed the words Keith had said to Allura before they went to find Ulaz.

Keith accepted the blade back and sheathed it. “Your mother came to Earth then?”

The question made Keith pause and nod. “Crash landed after fighting a Galra who had been sent to locate the Blue Lion. My father saved her, but she was grounded, chose to protect the Blue Lion. About a year later I was born, and then Galra found Earth again… She left, to return to the Blade of Marmora.”

Shiro was silent, but when Keith looked to him, there was no pity, no contempt in his face. Only understanding. “So you get it from both sides, huh?”

“Oh shut up.” Keith rolled his eyes, elbowing Shiro’s flesh arm and smiling to himself. 

Somehow… Somehow the pain Keith felt after what his Shiro had done… it eased with each interaction with the man now at his side. He would do whatever he could to keep Shiro looking at him like this, keep him from seeing the horrors he could. 

“We still need to talk about the Black Lion.” Shiro leaned back, looking to the ceiling. “We can’t both pilot her.”

“I’ve actually thought about that.” Keith admitted with a small laugh. “We need to make sure Zarkon can’t track us, which still means that we need to improve your relationship with her. I propose a roadtrip.”

“A roadtrip?”

“Great Space Roadtrip.”

Shiro couldn’t help but sputter a laugh at Keith’s words. “Great Space Roadtrip?” He echoed, shaking his head. “You did end up spending too much time with Lance in the end, didn’t you?”

“Stop judging me, Shirogane, take this seriously.” Keith said sporting a smile of his own. “She has things to show you… things to show us both I bet. If we stand a chance against Zarkon as he is now we need to have stronger bonds with her. Ones he can’t challenge.”

Shiro nodded, clasping his hands. “When will we leave?”

Keith stood and rest his hands on his hips. “When we get back from Olkarion.” He said with a smile. “It’s time to watch Pidge shine.”

 

Olkarion had been an… adventure. Sharing the cockpit with Shiro was… stressful. The two disagreed a little too often about the courses of action and Keith had to admit some of it had been due to his lack of wanting to concede to Shiro again, and as they finally landed on the Castle of Lions again Keith approached him about it. “Shiro.”

Shiro turned with raised brows and a tightly set expression. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry.” Shiro echoed, facing Keith with his hands on his hips. The power stance used to make Keith shrink, but he had seen and lived through too much now. He knew there were worse things to face than a temporarily disappointed Shiro.

Like a Shiro who wouldn’t even look at him...

“I let personal issues get in the way of the mission and it’s unacceptable. I’m sorry.” Keith said, the explanation bringing out a juvenile part of him, making him look to the floor.

The heartbreakingly familiar feeling of Shiro’s hand on his shoulder, Keith looked up to the man before him. That look… Keith hadn’t seen that face in so many years, an expression of support, pride… Keith once even hoped there might have been a small sliver of love in the way Shiro’s brows folded. “I can’t begin to understand how this has to be to you, living all of this again. Knowing what the best call is but knowing that the rest of us can’t grow if you just fix everything for all of us.”

Keith nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. Shiro hit the nail on the head with that. He had spent the battle catching himself from telling everyone what they needed to do and not being able to tell Shiro to trust the team… It was… a pain. “You’re so different, Keith, but you’re still you. I still know how to read you.” Shiro said, oblivious to the way Keith’s heart shattered. 

Could Shiro read someone who was dead?

“We have a great space roadtrip to get ready for, meet me at the Black Lion? I’ll even let you drive.” Shiro said, having to have noticed the tension that built below his hand. 

“Beat you there, old man.” Keith teased, despite feeling his age so clearly. He was the old man now he supposed.

 

Keith was already in Black’s cockpit when Shiro found him. His eyes were closed, hands on the controls, and Shiro couldn’t help but stare. Keith’s classic shaggy hair brushed across the bridge of his nose, framing around long eyelashes and burnt line of scar on his cheek. That face was so young still and it showed when Keith was resting, but Shiro was ashamed at how little he could look into those knowing purple eyes. It was like Keith knew more about Shiro than he knew about himself… which he supposed maybe the boy did. He held so much age in his expressions, but seeing Keith like this now? It helped him relax. Pretend his best friend hadn’t seen all the horrors of war and came out of it scarred. 

All too suddenly Keith’s eyes were open and on him. “Shiro?”

“Not napping, huh?” Shiro teased, putting down his small bag and leaning against the wall. “So where are we heading first?”

Keith blinked at him before looking at the hold of the Castle out the viewport like he wasn’t sure where he was. “That’s up for her to decide.” Keith said, almost stroking the controls of the Black Lion before a familiar smile spread across his face, clutching the controls and spurring Black into movement. 

Shiro gripped the back of the pilot’s seat with his metal hand, keeping himself steady as Black ran and leapt out the opening hanger doors. He couldn’t help but laugh, the energy that filled the cockpit was light, like diving down in a new ship. The only thing that could make it better were if Shiro could feel the wind rushing past his face as they darted across the stars together. He could feel Black purring in his mind, a deep rumbling noise of pleasure and he looked down to Keith. The boy’s face was relaxed, almost giddy as he flew. It was so Keith… but the familiarity he had with the Black Lion? It was new, something Keith hadn’t shown with Red, too caught up with his competitive streak with Lance. Just another change, something he didn’t get to see happen gradually as Keith lived that life.

“Are we going where I think we are, Girl?” Keith’s voice was soft, reverant as he took a hand from the controls to run it over the control panel, like he were comforting the Black Lion. 

Shiro felt an affirmation in his mind, the connection he had with the Black Lion. “How is it we both have this connection with The Black Lion?” He asked, stepping up to Keith’s side.

 

Keith smiled and looked down, remembering what Shiro said Honerva had said to hi- the clone. _ “Your bond with the Red Paladin runs deep…”  _ He supposed it had, and maybe it was the bond Shiro had with the old Keith from this reality that let them share this bond with Black. He felt bitterness settle in his chest and bile rise. “We’ve always been close, Shiro.” He said, ignoring how the words tasted like nightshade in his mouth. “It’s because the bond we share together that Black can share that bond with us. 

“Zarkon was her first paladin, their bond was likely the strongest Black will ever have simply because it was the first one. While he seeks her and she feels her current paladins don’t quite understand… He will be able to find her wherever she goes.” Keith closed his eyes, an ache forming as he recalled how it felt to watch Black leave like she did in the end. He felt the galaxies between them grow, and it was like part of him was being torn out and taken with her. Maybe it was the last of his bond with Shiro that she took with her too. 

 

Shiro noticed the introspection, it was impossible not to. Keith was quiet despite speaking. “Where are we going then?”

Keith was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. “Daibazaal.” The word was more of a breath, something heavy pressing down on the boy. “It’s her home planet…” 

Keith said nothing more, but Shiro knew there was still more. The boy was doing it again… walking that line between knowing the answers and knowing Shiro had to learn for himself. It couldn’t be said that Shiro was stupid, he knew what that meant if it were Black’s home planet. It was Zarkon’s as well. Suddenly the cockpit’s air was tense, the blackness of space infinite around them. Keith’s hands found their way back to the controls, but they both knew he wasn’t the one flying anymore. The Black Lion was flying through him, reducing Keith to nothing but a willing conduit, an electrical connection that transferred the Lion’s energy and intent into true action. 

He wanted to be angry. They were more than that, more than tools for the universe to move and bend to it’s will. Keith had been used once, fought this war once already damn it! His fists clenched at his sides, looking at how willing Keith was to be used by these powers, how his eyes seemed so distant. Shiro had been used so much in this lifetime already… how could Keith be so willing to let it happen two lifetimes over? Those stars reflected in Keith’s eyes, though Shiro could almost be sure he wasn’t seeing them. Keith was already so connected to the Black Lion, but Shiro remembered a few passing times he had a connection like that to her. That endless starscape in ultraviolet light of blacks and purples. It was like he had been drowning in Keith’s eyes more literally than he could ever comprehend. 

“We’re here.” Keith’s voice was.. Off. Deeper than Shiro remembered, and like it had been directly in his brain rather than in the air around them. Turning his attention from Keith to the planet before them, his breath caught in his throat. It wasn’t so much a planet as a… disaster area. It was a mystery how a weblum hadn’t consumed the planet already… perhaps it was for a reason. 

He felt Black press against his mind, and Shiro let his eyes close, swallowing down that anger at the unfairness of the universe. A hand rested on his arm, and Keith opened his eyes, knowing his failure at reaching back out. “Sit down.” Keith insisted, and Shiro couldn’t help but wonder when the boy stood. 

Shiro decided not to push, accepting that in this moment Keith knew more than he did, and sat in the pilot’s chair. His hands gripped around those warm controls, and he let the physical contact lead him down the right path. Closing his eyes, Shiro decided not to concentrate, just let Black lead him… show him what he needed to see.

 

Opening his eyes, Shiro was surrounded by black and stars. “Where… am I?” His voice echoed back at him, and he took a step. The sound of his boots on water echoed around him as he walked, seeking… he wasn’t sure what he was looking for. He likely wouldn’t know until he found it… or it found him. 

Shiro walked… walked for what felt like an hour before he heard it. The low rumble of a lion, and he turned, arms ready to defend himself. He wasn’t ready, however, for what he saw. A great Black Lion, crown atop her head, sat at the side of an older man whose fingers danced across her mane. “It took you long enough, Takashi.” The man said, a smile on his bearded face, and Shiro’s brows furrowed.

“Keith?” 

The man smiled more, nodding. “I suppose you weren’t expecting this… but it’s me.”

The realization hit Shiro like a freight train. Keith was… He didn’t know who Keith had become. He had been so focused on the fact Keith was okay he… it hadn’t processed that Keith had lived a lifetime. He was an old man beneath the skin of a teenager, and finally Shiro was seeing the real man behind the face of a child. His hair was nearly all white, flicks of grey the only color dancing through the braid Keith had wrapped around his collar. The familiar pointed chin was covered with a thick layer of white fur, and the skin tight black undersuit left no doubts that while the man before him was aged, he was fighting fit. The war may have ended, but Keith never stopped fighting until his last breath, Shiro was sure of that. “Don’t get distracted.” The voice was different too. Gravel and honey, and Shiro could almost hear this Keith commanding armies, see him directing attacks and deciding the fate of hundreds if not thousands. “I’m not who you should focus on here, it’s the other Black Paladin who you must find here. 

“Zarkon was… not always as we know him. A man hopelessly devoted to his people and his wife, believing that something dangerous could strengthen the Galra Empire towards knowledge and support for his people. Instead it corrupted him.”

“Are you… defending Zarkon?” Shiro asked, incredulous. It couldn’t… Keith couldn’t really be defending the Galra.

“I’m saying that Black would not choose a Paladin who was evil. The true corruption lies in an overdose of quintessence. Take down Zarkon and the corruption will continue until every reality is at stake.” Keith’s tone was hard, face tight and serious. “Zarkon will not be the end of this, Shiro, you know that.”

Shiro was silent, processing everything Keith had to say. Yes, he knew that logically take down the head of an empire and there will still be his followers who plan to continue his vision. There will be others who want to take the reins. There will always be battles and war in that power vacuum but if Keith were right… they were far from the end of the war. “There is part of Zarkons… I can’t say humanity because Zarkon isn’t human, but part of who he was before the corruption of the quintessence took hold is still here inside of the Black Lion. It’s that part of him that’s connected to Black, and hopefully if we can free it from her it can find his way back to him.”

“Are you seriously thinking we can just… make Zarkon not be evil anymore?” Shiro asked, crossing his arms at the man before him. 

Keith only shrugged, resting his hands on his hips. “It’s something for now.” He said, looking off in the distance past Shiro. “It’s a possibility that might mean we don’t have to face the scorn of a woman who would burn through every reality to find her family again.”

The words stopped Shiro, making him take in everything about the man before him again. The war torn face, the leadership pose. Everything about the man was so… different from the Keith he knew. The Keith who went in blade first and thought everything to be a trap. He was a tactician, and the way he spoke of this woman radiated an… understanding. Like he could understand burning down everything for love. The man held a passion Shiro knew burnt beneath Keith’s skin since he stole his car all those years ago, but now it was stoked and had burnt him until he learned how to control it to his advantage. 

Like he had chased down death and fought it not only on his own behalf, but fought powers beyond his control and won. Like he would do the same as this woman he refused to name. “Shouldn’t we save everyone we can, Shiro?”

The words were like a shot to the chest. 

How much had this man lost? How much about him did Shiro not know? The man before him was like a stranger… but he was still Keith. “I trust you, Keith.” He said, nodding. “Let’s find him.”

 

It was… hard to be active in a mindscape. He felt restless, and could only imagine how Keith was doing. The boy he knew was impulsive and impatient, often repeating the mantra Shiro had taught him, but when he would look to that face it was tight, unreadable. Keith seemed to notice his glances, and it made him look over with a familiar confused expression. “What?”

Seeing such a familiar expression on that older, strange face made Shiro relax. “I’m just making sure you’re not crawling out of your skin with impatience.” 

Keith laughed, shaking his head. “Patience yields focus.” He echoed, shaking his head. “I’ve been saying it in my head for… I don’t even know how long. I’m losing my mind already I don’t know how you did it…”

That caught Shiro off guard, but the look on Keith’s face was tight with self flagellation. “Did… what?”

“Nothing.” Keith bit out, the lines on the man’s forehead growing more pronounced as he scowled. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not going to happen here anyway. I promise.”

The way Keith’s arms shook with how tightly his fists were clenched made Shiro speak up. “Keith. What-”

“Stop, Shiro.” Keith looked to him with an expression of complete heartbreak. “I had to live through it once, and I couldn’t handle it then. Let me just… let me change things now.”

“Keith.” Shiro stopped, gripping the man by his shoulders. “You don’t need to handle this all alone. We’re here for you… I’m here for you.”

“Shiro… I don’t know what telling you this will do to the world we’re living in now, okay? I can’t… I don’t know what telling you what happened to the you of my timeline-” Keith stopped suddenly, eyes wide. 

“Your timeline?” Shiro asked, brows furrowed. “What does that-”

“I’m not your Keith, Shiro.” Keith bit out. “Things were… different in my time. Things have happened that shouldn’t have already and that’s before I came here! I’m not a time traveling memory that your Keith has. I’m from a different reality all together. Your Keith is dead. He died in that fall, our realities just had to be close enough for it to happen when I died in my timeline too.”

Shiro was silent for a long moment, processing Keith’s words. Was his Keith really dead? Was his Keith really any different than the boy who became the man in front of him now? “Keith… Would you let Pidge ramble at you for an hour about a new program that you absolutely don’t understand?” There was a nod, one filled with nostalgia. 

“Fall asleep in the kitchen with Hunk taste testing whatever new thing he was making?” Keith’s expression told him that he had done that many times. 

“Fight tooth and nail with Lance over something that made absolutely no sense just for the energy of getting in each other’s face?” A small laugh. Good.

“Would you comfort Allura with stories of your dad?” The way Keith’s eyes fell shut almost made Shiro regret the question, but he knew the answer. 

“From this reality or not, Keith is Keith. You’ll always be the same person, only with a few extra memories.” Shiro couldn’t help but squeeze those large arms. “I don’t… I don’t know the man you’ve become… but I want to. You’re still the kid who stole my car when I wasn’t giving you enough attention.”

Keith snorted, a grin forming on his face. “I’m glad I grew out of that habit, else I’d have stolen a whole Castle of Lions sized exploration vessel.” He teased, wrapping his fingers around Shiro’s wrist. “Now let’s get going. We have what’s left of Zarkon to fi-”

“Keith I’m not done.” Shiro interrupted him, not letting go of the man. “I’m serious. I’m here for you, you can tell me things if they’re too much for you to handle.”

The look Keith gave him was… difficult to interpret. Pitty? Distaste? It was difficult to read, but it made Shiro’s chest clench. “What do you want me to say?” There was hardly masked rage in that voice, it made Shiro swallow. “Do you want me to tell you about how I chased after you to the ends of the universe? How I never stopped believing you’d come back to us? How I was the one to find you when you did come back?” Keith’s tone was growing louder, harsher, and the still air around them began moving, whipping around them as the emotions in the mindscape escalated. 

“Do you want me to tell you how broken I was to learn you weren’t really back?! That you had been here! The Black Lion doesn’t like to let go of her Paladins! She held your soul here in her mindscape because you died!” 

Shiro didn’t know what shocked him more, the way he could watch Keith’s teeth slowly grew into fangs and those eyes grow yellow and pupils turn to slits, or the news of his fate. He died, but Keith wasn’t done. Keith opened his mouth to speak more, and Shiro felt his hands give out and let go of Keith’s arms. 

“That Allura pulled you back out of Black and back into your body and you looked at me like it was all me. Like I had single handedly pulled you from death. That I was always ready to pull you back from the edges of the universe, and how I was ready to die rather than live in a universe without you and you-” When Keith stopped it was like they were in a speeding car that collided with a tree. It was all at once and neither knew how they would handle the fall out, or if they were going to come out of it unhurt. 

Then they heard the laughter. It was deep, rumbling. “That’s the Galra in you. It brought you here-”

“I’ve heard those words before.” Keith growled out, turning and looking to the form of the original Black Paladin.

Shiro had seen Zarkon before, but never like this… He was young, eyes soft and nothing like the man he had fought before. “I suppose you would have. I’d heard stories of the travelers, rare even when my home was whole.”

Shiro glanced between the pair, catching how Keith’s form grew more neutral, but slowly it seemed that white hair returned to it’s former dark glory. Whatever that implied, Shiro wasn’t sure if he was glad for it or not. “When you said those words to me the first time you told me there was no hope, even though we both stood beside our teams. You had given up, is that true now?”

Zarkon looked down to the wet reflective surface they stood on. “There is not much left of me now. From the eyes of the Black Lion… I have seen what I’ve done. The horrors I’ve wrought across the universe. There is no redemption here for me, Paladin. You know that as well as I do.”

“But you have a chance to change the outcome of this war. Reach out to your son… tell your wife that you love her.” Keith clenched his fist at his side. “You have a chance to start to right the wrongs most important to you.”

Shiro felt like he were watching something he would never truly understand, but the passion in Keith’s face brought youth to him. No longer the aged and war torn man, there was hope and the energy of the Black Lion coursed through him and revealed more how Keith felt than his real age. The dawning realization ached, but gave Shiro hope. The burdens Keith insisted on carrying… as he shared them they eased Keith’s psyche and Shiro was happy to defer to a man with more experience than him… especially with the turmoil Keith’s words left within him. A malstrom of pain and guilt for actions he hadn’t taken, experiences he never had, a death he had never suffered. 

“He will never forgive what I’ve done… My wife’s mind is long gone. These are things that cannot be changed, Black Paladin.” Zarkon pressed, clutching at his chest. 

“Your son still craves your approval and will commit atrocities in his goal to supersede you with what he believes are more moral methods. He will rip holes in the very fabric of space and time to harvest the quintessence that drove you and your wife mad do you know what that will do to him?” Keith’s voice was hard but it broke with desperatio and taking two steps he was nose to nose with the most ruthless emperor the universe had known and Shiro? Shiro was afraid. 

“Your wife... “ Keith gripped the edges of the Paladin Armor Zarkon wore, muscles straining against the tight black fabric and Shrio, heart in his throat, stepped forward.

“Keith!”

Zarkon was lifted off his feet, Keith boring his eyes into the face of a surprised emperor. “Will bring you back to life when you die, will destroy every reality to have a life with her husband and son, and when she realizes none of them are you and him? All of existence will disappear!” Keith grit his teeth and tossed the Galra to the wet ground, standing over him with his chin high. “If you still love her, if you have any remorse for your actions… if you have any hope for the future, you will try.”

Zarkon looked up to Keith, eyes wide as the man loomed over him. Thrown to the grown by a half Galra, a sliver of anger shown in his eyes until Keith’s shoulder shook. “I’ve seen us all fail, Zarkon. I’ve been held back while my friends and family fought for their lives against your wife. I’ve lost everything in the aftermath, and I will do everything in my power to keep them from being hurt here.” Keith knelt down, offering a hand to the Galra below him. “I spent the second half of my life reaching out to every planet you’ve ever touched and helping them recover. If anyone knows the atrocities you’ve caused in your madness it’s me… and I have hope that you can help us right those wrongs even before you’re gone.”

Zarkon hesitated, and Shiro could see the understanding cross his face. Taking Keith’s hand, the two stood again. “You make no promises on my survival…” 

“It’s a war, Zarkon.” Keith said, gripping the Galra’s forearm and not breaking eye contact with him. “Even if you reach into your mind there’s no promise you’ll win your own war there… but you must try.”

“This war cannot end while I live.” Zarkon said, squeezing Keith’s arm, and Shiro could see the claws dig into Keith’s suit and skin, but the man did not blink.

“Your reign must one day end.” Keith agreed, nodding.

The smile that formed on Zarkon’s face tugged at Shiro’s chest, and he slowly realized why. “I will finally see Alfor and my brothers in arms again.”

Keith didn’t move, but after what looked like a moment of introspection, he nodded. There was something more Keith was hiding, and the way his roots slowly greyed before their eyes they knew it. “Will you try?”

Zarkon nodded. “But how can I leave The Black Lion’s mindscape?”

A rumble answered his question, and Shiro honestly couldn’t remember if the Black Lion had been there the whole time, so consumed by the sudden drama. She simply approached the pair, threading herself between them, circling each of them twice before a purple light radiated from them both. “Keith! Keith what’s happening!?” Shrio reached out to the man but Black turned her head sharply at him. 

No.

It must be this way.

Looking up again Zarkon slowly faded and the glow around Keith only grew until it was blinding. When the flash faded, Keith stood before him, skin tinted purple and eyes wide. “He’s here.”

“Who’s here?” Shiro asked, stepping forward as he watched Keith’s form age and slump forward. “Keith!” He grabbed the man to support him. “Keith what’s going on?”

A roar and suddenly they were gone.

 

Opening his eyes, Shiro dropped his head back against the pilot’s chair, eyes wide at the ship before them. “Zarkon!”

Black was already dodging out of the way when Shiro grabbed the controls. It spared him a second to glance down to where Keith lay on the floor, a soft purple glow still radiating from him. “Keith!? Keith!” Shiro screamed, darting Black around the Galra ships that had swarmed them. “Keith, buddy please get up…” They weren’t ready for this… they were very much not ready for this.

When Shiro looked over next, Keith was standing, eyes glowing purple as he looked out the viewport. “I see now.” The voice wasn’t Keith’s. It was Zarkon’s, and for a moment panic leapt into Shiro’s throat. 

No… No no no! “I have to get onto the ship.” Keith looked at him, face and voice back to the boy Shiro knew. He looked at Keith in horror, eyes wide. 

“Keith no. No there’s no way you can-”

“Shiro I have to do this.” Keith said, reaching out and cupping Shiro’s bare cheek. The act of a man beyond Keith’s physical years. Shiro would never look at Keith the same again, knowing what lay beneath the skin… If Shiro would ever see him again. “I’ll burn up to nothing if he stays inside of me. Our only chance… my only chance is to get onto that ship and somehow reach Zarkon.”

It was Shiro’s turn to grab onto Keith’s wrist like it were the only thing that kept him connected to reality. He couldn’t… He couldn’t let Keith do this alone… but to run would doom him. “I think I know just how to do that.”

Keith blinked at him, surprise written on his face that slowly gave way to understanding. “No. Shiro you can’t do that. If this fails… If we lose Black… We can’t lose you.” Keith insisted, other hand going to cup Shiro’s face in full. 

Keith really was a fool. He may have been strong enough to live without Shiro, to succeed and bring him back… Shiro couldn’t face losing Keith. “Then we don’t fail.” Shiro said, cupping those warm hands with his before pulling them from his face. “Zarkon knows me as the Black Paladin. Not you. They won’t suspect you to be here, it gives us an advantage.”

Keith let Shiro turn back to the controls and honestly he wasn’t sure if they were lucky or not that they were already in that purple tractor beam. Zarkon’s castle ship loomed above them as they were drawn ever closer. “I would choose white armor going onto Zarkon’s personal ship…” Keith breathed, looking down to Shiro. 

“How does it feel to have two people in your head?” Shiro asked, tone quiet as he watched the hold doors open before them.

“Crowded.” Keith’s tone was breathless. “I need to hide… I know other ways out of Black… Shiro.”

“Yes?”  
“Don’t… Don’t-”

“I won’t Keith. I promise.”


	5. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking across the empty Bridge, each empty chair and the space Coran always stood left an equally empty space in his chest, feeling a pained echo of memory. No matter how much the IGF-ATLAS meant to humanity… he hoped he could save the Castle from it’s fate. He hoped he could spare Coran and Allura that grief.
> 
> But in that same vein, he would set out to spare his own grief. Turning back to the halls, Keith had made up his mind.
> 
> It was time.

Keith always found this exit its own form of terrible humor when he was young, but now he found it far too fitting as he slipped out a hatch just beneath the Black Lion’s tail. They had been pulled into Zarkon’s ship and almost immediately her shield went up. He hid within her hold until part of him was pushed to move. It was… tight with part of Zarkon inside of him. His skin was tight, body felt too small, and he couldn’t wait to be rid of the Galra. He supposed it was it’s own warning sign having part of a whole in him… they gravitated toward each other and Keith felt that he would know where Zarkon was anywhere within the ship…. The only real issue was that Zarkon was already in the bay with them. As well as hundreds of Galra guard. He and Shiro were good, but they couldn’t take down an army by themselves. 

Crouching behind the curl of Black’s tail, Keith watched the movement around him, eyes darting from the crowds around the Lion to the higher levels. Too many… there were too many. If he were lucky he could get to Zarkon and be shot down immediately… It was a damned suicide mission. Every possible move ended with either himself or himself and Shiro both dead… If Zarkon could even get the shield down to begin with. Keith was carrying the only connection Zarkon had with the Black Lion inside of him… but if they got out Zarkon could chase him across the universe. 

“We have ourselves one hell of an unsatisfactory situation.” Keith hissed to himself, watching as the crowd parted and Zarkon approached, Honer- Haggar by his side. Of course the damn witch was with him… she was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

“Finally… my Lion returned to me.” Zarkon rest a hand on the shield, the sick smile twisting into a glower as the shield didn’t respond to him, instead purple shocks biting at his armor. The glower twisted into a sneer as he pressed against it again. “I am you PALADIN!” He roared, ignoring the sparks as they retaliated his pressing.   
Keith supposed he should enjoy the irony, he had a similar interaction with Red when he was first assigned as a Paladin of Voltron and Red didn’t lower the shield...

Wait… The shield! 

He didn’t even stop to think. Drawing his blade, Keith darted forward, running between the Black Lion’s legs. The sound of shots hitting the shield filled the hanger and Zarkon’s answering roar to hold fire. He could hear part of Zarkon scream in him for being foolish, but Keith had to admit his childish decisions to run in blade drawn did often turn out in his favor… as soon as he had a plan at least. 

The shield flickered out as Keith reached it, enough to have Zarkon grab hold of him. Choking at the large hand around his neck, Keith threw himself backwards. While his body was not large, it was enough to make the Galra step forward and within the Black Lion’s shield range. That purple shield formed again and Keith had to thank the universe for something working properly… though he wasn’t sure he would survive the next five minutes. 

“Foolish Paladin.” Zarkon growled, squeezing his claws around Keith’s neck. “You’ve only given me what I want.”

Keith relented his desperate grabs at Zarkon’s hand to reach out to the Galra’s face, hand just too long to reach. Shit. How could he transfer Zarkon’s purity to himself if he couldn’t even reach the Galra’s giant stupid head! The roar above him startled Keith enough to force more air from the tight channel of his throat, a flash of purple and suddenly Keith was on the ground, coughing and sucking in air faster than his lungs could accept. Looking up Keith saw Shiro, bayard in hand. It was extended into a long blade stained now with Zarkon’s blood. 

Zarkon who screamed in rage and pain, clutching at the bloody stump of his elbow. “Great… now we’ll have another Sendak.” Keith grumbled, struggling to his feet. 

“Keith do it now!” Shiro barked, looking back to Keith enough to spur him into motion. 

With another cough, Keith darted around Shiro and nearly leapt onto the Galra, enough to catch him off balance and get ahold of his cranium. Hands on either side of the Galra’s head,  he closed his eyes, relinquishing control to the Zarkon inside of his mind. 

It was like… coming home. If home were searing pain and tasted of ash. Keith could feel Zarkon accepting himself into his own body, but he struggled to keep himself to himself and from Zarkon absorbing part of him too. It was like pulling your hands from slow adhering tac. Only when he let go of Zarkon’s head did he realize they had made it to the ground. Pulling back, he stumbled, falling to his butt and looking up to the fury of shots hitting the shield above him. “That was a stupid call, Keith!” Shiro bit out, anger and no lack of panic in his voice. 

Keith nodded in agreement, still jarred and on edge from touching Zarkon’s mind… The madness, the sickening twist of pleasure that seemed to lay as a thick and wet layer across the Galra’s psyche made Keith want to vomit. Panic later, act now. As he moved to stand, Shiro offered a hand, letting the smaller man steady himself on the strong grip. “Now what?” Keith asked, watching as Black’s shield quivered under the assault. 

“I thought you were the one with the plan, Mr. Run at the Emperor of the Galra like it would solve everything.” Shiro admonished, making Keith laugh. An ill time for laughter, but it was better than panic. 

“Says the man who decided getting taken in by the tractor beam was the best plan, I thought maybe you’d have an idea on how to get out too.” Keith said, stepping back as Zarkon groaned on the floor. “Shit.”

“G…. Go” The word that choked out of Zarkon startled Keith into action. It was like reaching out to Zethrid when she had almost killed him. 

He would never learn he supposed. An olive branch on each finger.

“Zarkon.” Keith was on his knees next to the Galra, resting a hand on the chest armor. “Are you- do you have-”

“Not for long.” The emperor’s remaining hand gripped Keith’s, clear dark eyes locking onto Keith’s. “Go! Before he starts to fight back!”

“Keith let’s go.” Shiro’s hand was suddenly on his shoulder, pulling Keith to his feet. 

As they retreated, the Black Lion stood, her shield flickering out as she opened her maw. Leaping inside, Black turned, taking the brunt of multiple shots. “Let them flee!” Zarkon roared, sitting up.

“But Sire!” Keith could hear Haggar’s shrill voice as Shiro raced into the cockpit to begin their departure. 

Resting a hand on Black’s large metal tooth, Keith watched as Haggar and soldiers raced to Zarkon’s side. His hair whipped around his face as the Black Lion turned, and when he could no longer see the original Black Paladin he turned to the doorway in Black’s throat. Suddenly sharing such a severe connection to a being and then giving it back left him raw… weak. Half of the strength he had seemed sapped from him as he slumped against the doorway of the cockpit. 

“Keith, we’re almost out of here, hold o-”

Then everything went dark and quiet. 

  
  


Zarkon found himself standing in darkness. It was different than the darkness of the Black Lion’s void. There the air was clear… here it was like a fog. A miasma that forced itself into every orifice and demanded control. He tried to move, but each limb felt like lead, each twitch of muscle felt like he was tied down. He had no doubts he was back inside of his own body… his own mind. 

He had been a fool. 

To think the quintessence could save them… to think it was a power that did not demand all in return for it’s minuscule help. The cost would always be too great. Closing his eyes tightly, desperation and hopelessness washed over him, tangible like waves he supposed it was due to his environment. He had no control here, like he had inside the mind of the other Black Paladin… 

It had been so crowded there. This felt… empty. 

Inside of Keith he could feel all the strong emotions the man felt. His love for the Paladins, his passion for all things living, his heartbreak and unwavering dedication to the other Black Paladin. There were shadows of course, but nothing this oppressive… and it only grew stronger. “Alfor… my friend.” He whispered, and where in the Black Lion it would have echoed here his words hardly traveled. “How I’ve failed you.”

He supposed in some perfect universe Alfor would appear before him, tell him yes he was disappointed but there was still hope. Zarkon knew better. Inside of this mindscape… there was no fond memory of Alfor. No kindness felt toward the former Paladins of Voltron. No excitement of waiting for Honerva to give birth and finally lay eyes on the gift of life they created. He held all of that inside of himself… not this shell. 

Honerva… his bride. She was all controlled fire and desperate longing for knowledge. The nights they spent awake talking theories of the farthest reaches of space… the days he managed to pry her from her work to fly across the planes of Dibazaal. He felt tears prick at his eyes at the fond memories. There was happiness and pain there too. They had lost everything to the portal… 

The only way he could even keep her alive was with the very thing that drove her mad.

_ I sought no other option.  _

He simply accepted things as they were and didn’t even fight! He didn’t even try! The boy was right! A roar tore it’s way from Zarkon’s throat. He was Emperor of the Galra! A warrior race! He would not go down without a fight, even against a superior foe. Not even against himself. 

His muscles strained as he struggled to move, body shaking as he finally moved feet. Fists clenched at his side, he screamed again. The roar echoed back to him, the smoke clearing. He was far from having control, but he would fight for it. Taking a heavy step forward, he threw his head back and screamed again. “You will not defeat me!” He cried, claws digging into the palms of his hands. “I will have my form back!”

“You will relinquish control over to me!”

 

Keith blinked his eyes open to see the concerned faces of Shiro and Allura looking down at him. His body felt heavy, like he had been stripped raw from the inside and still ran a mile. “Did we… make it back to the Castle?” Keith breathed out the question, looking to where Shiro had a facial journey from happy to exasperated. 

“Yes, you did.” Allura said, frowning at him. “And you’re finally awake for me to yell at you about it!”

Keith weakly waved his hand. “It’s fine, I very well know how stupid that was.” He said, letting his eyes close again. “I feel like I’m over stretched. Like something way too big was inside of me.”

A snort then indignant cry of his name made Keith grin. “Okay Shiro, I didn’t mean it like that you’re just nasty.” He said, but the way his shoulders shook with laughter had him relaxing more than anything could have. 

“What did you plan to accomplish with what you did?” Allura asked, and he wasn’t looking, but Keith was sure her arms were crossed and she was doing the upset-pout face. 

“Honestly? I thought we’d have a pleasant little dip into the Black Lion’s subconscious and then be on our way. I didn’t think we would actually encounter an uncorrupted part of Zarkon inside of the Black Lion or be...  Shiro how would you describe that?”

“Possessed.” Shiro said dryly, and Keith could visualize the crossed arms and frown. 

“Yeah… yeah that was weird.” He said, throwing an arm over his eyes. He felt… drugged. Limbs too heavy and breathing uneven. His focus was spinning. “This is weird, did you guys drug me?”

“Go back to sleep Keith.” Shiro’s familiar flesh hand pressed against his hair and he could hear Shiro’s laugh. “I’ll pick you up a new jacket at Space Mall.”

“Radical. Go fix that tellabub.”

“Teladuv.” Allura chuckled.

“Tellapup.” Was Keith’s groggy reply. “Man I miss my dog…”

  
  


The atmosphere and terrain had changed, an endless expanse of fog and damp gave way to what Zarkon recognized as the fields of Diabazzal. It was dim, the light washing over those rolling hills was that of the bloodmoon, one of the worst nights of his life. Looking up, the moon was red and his heart was in his throat. It was almost as if he had weaponized his mind against himself, knowing exactly what would tear him down and keep him from making progress.   
The only flaw was… Zarkon had survived it once. He could do so again. The roar filled the air and gripping his hand into a fist, Zarkon felt the familiar shape of his bayard. He _would_ survive this again.

 

Haggar’s eyes darted across the room, fury building as the druids and doctors remained unable to awake her husband. After whatever it has been that had Zarkon letting the Black Lion go, he collapsed, clutching his head and roaring in pain. It was unlike the Emperor to show his pain so publicly, as well as be so resistant to the help of the druids magic. Her magic.  
With clenched teeth, Haggar hissed for the druids to leave their emperor and approached him herself. “Sire.” She spoke as if for the first time in hours, resting a purple, clawed hand on his creased forehead. She could feel the quintessence slowly draining from him, no matter how much they fed his body through the lines into his flesh. “What have they done to you?”

Her fury only grew as Zarkon remained unresponsive, a growl sounding from her throat.   
“They will pay for this. I promise you, my emperor.”

 

Zarkon panted, black blood coating him like a second skin, his bayard finally lowered. He supposed age and time made those things that haunted him so much smaller, but the world around him only grew lighter. Wiping black from his face, Zarkon saw the back of a familiar figure, long purple hair down for once, swaying as the figure walked farther from him. “Honerva!” His voice choked, hope swelling in his chest at the sight. 

 

“Honerva” Haggar drew back, brows drawn as she looked down to Zarkon, cracked lips breathing out a name. One… familiar, but so wrong. 

“Sire? Sire do you waken?” She drew closer, running her hand over the ridges atop Zarkon’s head, heart pounding in her chest. 

But he did not answer. Only breathe more steadily, which she was unsure whether to take as a blessing or not. 

 

When Keith woke, it was to the dark empty quarters of his room. Running a hand through his hair, he ran a mental tally of his physical state. His limbs didn’t feel so heavy and other than the dull throbbing behind his eyes, he had very few leftover effects from his ordeal. Sitting up, Keith looked across the room, finding no sign of the man who must have carried him here unconscious. The last thing he remembered was being told the Paladins were going to Space Mall, and by his physical state… Keith knew he could take advantage of the empty castle. 

Pulling on the grey jacket and picking up his boots from where they had been discarded, Keith stepped out of his room. The hallway was silent, as was the rest of the castle as he followed the halls to the bridge. 

Empty too.

Looking across the empty Bridge, each empty chair and the space Coran always stood left an equally empty space in his chest, feeling a pained echo of memory. No matter how much the IGF-ATLAS meant to humanity… he hoped he could save the Castle from it’s fate. He hoped he could spare Coran and Allura that grief. 

But in that same vein, he would set out to spare his own grief. Turning back to the halls, Keith had made up his mind. 

It was time.

 

“What do you mean the Black Lion’s gone?” Shiro asked through gritted teeth. Of all damn things, they leave Keith alone on the Castle for a few hours and he goes off and takes the Black Lion somewhere. 

“I mean what I said!” Lance said, arms crossed and brows drawn. “The Black Lion is gone. From what the logs say she’s been gone for about an hour. Keith could be anywhere with her by now.”

“I’ve found him!” Coran announced, bringing up a map on the bridge, a purple triangle tracking the Black Lion’s location. “It seems he’s a system over, he hasn’t landed anywhere yet, he’s just… floating in space.”

“We need to get him back immediately.” Shiro said, looking over to see that Allura had her mouth open like she had been about to speak. “I’m sorry Princess. I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“It’s quite alright, Shiro. I was just about to say the same thing. We need to get him back.”

“Red’s the fastest, Lance gear up. We’re going to get him back.” Shiro was already turning, fists clenched. Years and knowledge and Keith was still the same. Impulsive and running off to do things on his own. 

 

Keith wasn’t sure how long he had spent just… staring at the planet below him, but he knew it was too long. He had audio-journaled the events he remembered of this planet, it’s dead and abandoned surface unmarked as it had been in his memories. There were no footprints for him to follow, but he could find this spot in any lifetime or reality. Putting Black down and walking out of her cockpit he didn’t hear the comm call that came through from the Red Lion.

He was too focused on his mission. 

The facility was there. It’s metal door and elevator the same as he remembered, but he had no doubt it would be manned, unlike in his memory. They wouldn’t have as many clones now, but they would be working on them… they had Shiro’s DNA now. 

As the door opened, Keith grit his teeth at the sight revealed to him. Druids. Two of them over a table that held one of the clones. Gripping his bayard tightly, he did his best to hold back the roar of rage that bubbled in him as he approached. He would not lose to these Druids. 

One Bayard was joined by his blade, dodging and rolling as the Druids disappeared and reappeared again, but he had learned how to track their movements years ago. Slashing into empty space, Keith was a wild man, eyes the yellow of Galra and canines extended to fangs. Two Druids were more than he should have taken on at once, but he was lost to his rage and grief as he had been all those years ago. 

As he had been while saving Kolivan.

Throwing his blade out to empty air and shoving his bayard straight behind him, he felled both druids in one motion. Sweat dripped down his face, chest heaving as he pulled his bayard from the chest of the druid behind him. Releasing it, the Bayard became one with his uniform again, and he approached the table. In his stride, Keith picked up his fallen helmet and placed it at the clone’s hip. 

Looking down at the clone gave Keith memories of finding Shiro on Earth, strapped to that table and examined by terrified humans with no comprehension of what the universe had in store for them. Trembling fingers pressed to the clone’s neck, feeling for a pulse that wasn’t there, and Keith couldn’t help but feel his stomach drop. What had he expected? What had he come here for?

To destroy the facility. But could he ever really kill these clones? Finding this one here, not breathing, not alive, was enough to break a small part of him. How could he ever expect himself to properly destroy this facility? Cupping the cold cheek, Keith leaned down and pressed his lips to the clone’s forehead, on his tongue a prayer for the dead Krolia had long taught him. 

Had this clone ever lived? Were they preparing him for… activation? The thought sickened Keith more than the thought this clone had been killed, and perhaps it comforted him as well. Sliding his hand across that familiar, strong jaw, Keith stepped away and approached the fallen Druid. 

This facility would only cause pain and death.

He pulled his blade from the Druid’s chest and continued his stroll down the catwalk to the overlook. He supposed he should admire the construction of the facility, but he was too sickened by the whole thing. Part of him wanted to lash out, take his blade and plunge it into the glass of the holding pods, but the dark silhouette of Shiro inside kept him from acting on that urge. No matter how much the Shiro of his time hurt him he couldn’t even utilize that anger. He was having too many flashes of memory where Shiro bore down on him with no remorse and tried his very best to kill him.

Until Keith told him he loved him.

That had been enough to make the man pause.

Even if it had never even been Shiro to begin with. He’d had all of Shiro’s memories and acted… Almost like Shiro. 

A painful realization stabbed Keith in the chest, and he raised his hand to put his fingers to the scarred skin of his cheek. 

The clone had loved Keith more than Shiro himself had. 

His face crumpled in pain at the thought, that hand on his cheek going to cover his eyes, free hand resting on the cloning chamber before him, keeping him upright as he fell apart. The soft purple glow forced its way through the cracks between his fingers, but Keith wouldn’t look. He couldn’t. For all he knew the clone behind him on that table was the Shiro who had broken his heart in the universe he called home.

Pushing off the chamber, Keith walked to the stairs to the side of the platform. He would disassemble the facility from the bottom up. He would walk out the way he came in. 

Each step he took echoed, and each empty cloning pod left an oddly relieved empty feeling inside of Keith. At least these ones were empty. As he progressed, his memory conflicted with what he saw. He hadn’t seen these pods… that catwalk Shiro had crushed him with. Just here he had Shiro pinned….  _ “That’s the Keith I remember” _ Keith clenched his fists, eyes closing as bile rose in his throat. 

He would never relive that day. He would never let Honerva get her claws into Shiro again, he would be sure of that. 

Opening his eyes, Keith saw the antenna and it’s circular ground, and he broke. 

_ Holding Shiro by his arm, the blade slowly dragging down through the metal as they descended. Closing his eyes because he would rather die than live in a universe without Shiro… _

 

Snapping his eyes open, Keith clenched his teeth and let out a roar of agony. His bayard was in his hands, forming a rocket launcher, his finger pulling the trigger before he was truly ready. He supposed it was intent as his bayard that let the missile find home in that antenna, he was thrown back by the force of the weapon firing, head cracking against the metal floor as the whole facility shook. 

It was strictly adrenaline that kept him awake. As he got to his feet, he picked up his fallen bayard and chose it’s new form from memory. Memory of Zarkon using it against the Red Lion. The Energy Sword formed, and it’s purple blade reminded him even more of a similar formed weapon burning the scar into his face. He didn’t let his hand shake, only used that sickening memory to fuel him in his mission to tear this facility apart.

 

“Did you hear that?” Lance looked back to Shiro as they landed Red next to Black. 

Shiro nodded. He had heard it, the familiar sound of an explosion, and he was sure the shake of the ground was less Red’s touchdown and more whatever had just gone. “We need to get down there.” He said, turning to disembark. 

He supposed they were lucky that Keith had left footprints to where he had gone. The facility was surely Galra, and as the door opened to an elevator, Shiro couldn’t help but look to Lance. He had brought the boy with him to unknown territory, hardly with his consent. “Don’t look at me like that, Shiro.” Lance said, a boyish smile forming on his face. “Let’s go get him.”

Shiro nodded, taking comfort in those words as they stepped into the elevator. The light that danced across them as they descended only brought dark memories from his time as the Champion to his mind. A cold sweat broke on his forehead, gut twisting as he thought of what Keith had gotten himself into. What he and Lance were walking into. 

The doors opened to reveal a Druid. Or… it’s corpse, laying at the doors of the elevator and blocking their immediate way. Stepping carefully over the corpse, Shiro had his hands up, readying for a fight. Looking up, he saw Keith sitting on the edge of a table down the catwalk, near what appeared to be an overlook. His hair was loose, head bowed over what looked like the face of a person. “Keith?” Shiro spoke, approaching the table. 

Keith shot up, bayard suddenly in his hand. He looked at Shiro with wide, wild eyes before turning and forming his bayard into a gun, something Keith never used. It’s form confused Shiro before Keith pulled the trigger, a control panel on the overlook shot out sparks and the large tubes around them flickered off one by one. “Keith what the hell!?” Lance snapped, his own bayard raised and aimed at the other paladin. 

“What are you doing here?” Keith asked, voice shaking for a moment as he turned his attention back to Shiro and Lance. As if in answer to Lance’s raised bayard, Keith’s formed back into its traditional hilt and he raised both hands as if in surrender.

“We came looking for you, Keith what are you doing here? You can’t just leave the Castle.” Shiro asked, approaching the other Paladin until Keith moved again. The way Keith positioned himself was clearly to hide whoever was on the table, and it only made Shiro worry more. “Keith, what’s going on? What is this place?”

“Shiro, please leave.” Keith pleaded, and this close Shiro could see the dried tear tracks on the man’s face. Whatever this place was… it was important to Keith somehow. “I came here to destroy this place, let’s leave and let me finish. Please.”

“Keith, you know you can talk to us. What’s going on?”

“You know I can’t tell you!” Keith spat, anger and frustration clear on his face. No small amount of pain as well, if you knew where to look, and Shiro liked to consider himself an expert in Keith’s expressions. 

“That’s bullshit, Keith!” Lance chimed in, and it relaxed Shiro to realize he had lowered his own bayard as well. “We can’t keep just trusting you, especially if you keep just running off and not telling us anything about it!”

“Lance, trust me or not, know that Shiro needs to leave right now. He doesn’t need to see this.” Keith insisted, eyes now only on the Red Paladin. Shiro wasn’t used to hearing that tone from Keith, and honestly? He wasn’t fond of being spoken of like he weren’t there.

“I think that’s for me to decide, Keith.” He said, resting his hands on his hips. “I’m going to ask one more time. What is this place?”

Keith was silent for a long moment, looking between Lance’s hard expression and Shiro’s face. Finally, Keith looked to the feet of the man on the table and swallowed. “It’s a cloning facility.”

Keith could have said anything and it would have shocked Shiro less. He froze, a sudden understanding washing over him. A cloning facility. Keith’s insistence that Shiro shouldn’t be there. The broken look on Keith’s face. “Shiro, no.” Keith’s voice broke as Shiro stepped toward him, but it didn’t stop him. 

Shiro only stopped when he was at Keith’s side, looking down at the man who lay on the table. It was… him. “Its… Who…” Shiro looked up, locking eyes with Keith.

“I never wanted you to find out, Shiro…” Keith breathed out, and they were so close Shiro could smell the tears that stained Keith’s cheeks. 

“Why me? Am I..?” Shiro looked down at himself. Was  _ he _ also a clone? Was he really Takashi Shirogane?

“Don’t you dare, Takashi.” Keith turned, gripping Shiro’s biceps, turning him and forcing them to lock eyes. “You are Takashi Shirogane. You are not a clone. You are  _ alive _ . Your body is  _ yours _ .” And Keith sounded so  _ sure  _ that Shiro could almost believe him… be he wasn’t so sure. Could they ever really be sure? Especially with the wound Haggar left on him? He was… bleeding quintessence! 

“Yes. Zarkon is our enemy… but he’s not the one we should be afraid of.” Keith was talking so quietly, Shiro could have missed it if he hadn’t been so damn close. “Honerva is the one who we nearly lose to in the end.”

“Honerva?” Shiro asked, unsure why he was whispering back, but he reached up and cupped Keith’s elbows as the man had not released him yet. Shiro was grateful. He didn’t want Keith to let go just yet. 

Shiro hadn’t realized that Keith hadn’t been looking him in the eyes until suddenly he was, and Shiro couldn’t help but feel his stomach flip at the way those purple eyes bore into his very soul. “Haggar. Zarkon’s corrupted Altean bride.”

  
  


Zarkon stood on the edge of the rift. The comet that had collided and tore a hole into the very fabric of reality and both ruined and completed his life had also created the rift in his mind it seemed. He remembered standing here with Honerva, hoping beyond hope that she would spare him a second glance. It had made him so happy when she did give him the time of day… her beautiful smile and brilliant mind. In passing he wondered if his son had survived… he had no memory of Lotor. Only the days of Honerva’s pregnancy where they decided on his name.

It had likely only been a few varga, but it felt like quintents had passed. He had fought and fought himself multiple times. He had faced everything he could seem to think to throw against himself… and now here he was. Sitting heavily at the edge of the rift, he stabbed his bayard into the ground, watching quintessence swirl in circles. It was almost hypnotising. 

“Is this it?” He asked himself aloud, knowing no one would answer him. The sun was rising over the landscape of his mind… His mind. 

It had always been his mind, and it took him far too long to realize it. There would likely always be a fight here… but it was his mind. He had as much power here as the quintessence corrupted part of himself. Closing his eyes, he let the wind of this mental Diabazaal wash over him. He had been a fool, always had been, this was no different. 

He didn’t need to fight his own mind. He could just… reform it as well. He knew there would be more fighting when he opened his eyes. Real fighting. Fighting his own empire… maybe even his own wife, but he knew what was right from wrong now. He only hoped that he still would when he opened his eyes…

Well.

What better way to find out than to try?

With a smile, and a thanks to the Black Lion… for bringing her new Paladins to find him, Zarkon opened his eyes.


	6. FIlature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn’t matter if this wasn’t the clone that would have one day become the body Shiro inhabited again. It was an outlet for everything that had built up in him over the years. “You were never Shiro… but you meant just as much to me as he did. You looked at me in ways I couldn’t dream of him looking at me. You loved me in ways he never did, and for that I thank you.” Shifting upward, Keith kissed the clone’s forehead again. “May you and your brothers find peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is shorter than my standard, I just knew I needed to stop at the point I did to let the next chapter flow properly. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! This is my first proper Author's Note on this fic and I wanted to thank everyone who has commented, Kudosed, and followed this story so far. 
> 
> I'm also dedicating this chapter to my wonderful Shiro! She's been a great support for me for the past months as I've been recovering from a surgery and while it's a day late this chapter is for you Ti! Happy Birthday! Keith and I are showering you with love and well wishes!

Keith hadn’t been sure what to do with the clone. Had he been in a pod, Keith wouldn’t have given him a second thought, but the resting face that looked so much like Shiro… Lance at Keith’s request finally made sure Shiro got back to the Black Lion without having a complete panic attack, but that left Keith alone with a decision to make. Running his fingers through that short mismatched hair, Keith looked at the lifeless clone and let himself implode silently. He had failed… His mission to be sure Shiro never discovered the facility was a disastrous failure, he figured he might as well take a moment to fulfill a selfish want. Leaning down, Keith pressed his lips against cold, lifeless ones. “Thank you… For all you taught me, Kuron.” He whispered, running his thumb across a high cheek bone. 

It didn’t matter if this wasn’t the clone that would have one day become the body Shiro inhabited again. It was an outlet for everything that had built up in him over the years. “You were never Shiro… but you meant just as much to me as he did. You looked at me in ways I couldn’t dream of him looking at me. You loved me in ways he never did, and for that I thank you.” Shifting upward, Keith kissed the clone’s forehead again. “May you and your brothers find peace.”

“Do I want to know what that was?” Lance’s voice would have made him jump years ago, but now he just let out a resigned sigh. 

Sliding off the table and refusing to look at the Red Paladin, Keith spoke. “What should we do with this one?” He grabbed his helmet and used it as something to busy his hands as he waited for some sort of answer. Anything to change the subject from what Lance had seen.

Lance was silent for a long moment, but Keith could hear his footsteps approaching him. “So… you really do have… feelings for Shiro. Don’t you?”

Keith let out a sigh and looked over to Lance. “I asked what we should do with this one.” He repeated, not wanting to get into personal talk right now. Or ever. He would prefer ever, honestly.  
“Keith, man, I just watched you lay one on a dead clone of Shiro I have a lot of questions I just figured that would be the least offensive.” Lance continued, leaning against the table and looking to Keith, and when the older man looked to him, he saw there was genuine concern on Lance’s face. “What is… all of this?”

Keith sighed and looked around the facility. “In my…” universe “Memories. Shiro dies in our next battle with Zarkon. I find him about six months later but… it’s not him.” Keith looked down to the clone again, his chest aching. “It’s a clone who is like a puppet for Haggar. She uses him for over a decaphoeb before she activates him like a goddamn sleeper agent. I end up following him… well, here.” 

“You had to fight him. Damn, no wonder you were distant after you woke up.” Lance figured, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “Did he..?”

In answer, Keith just reached up and pat his facial scar with a finger. “Don’t tell him, yeah?”

Lance only nodded, looking back down to the clone. “Want to be like vikings?”

“A pyre? Really?” Keith questioned, looking to the clone as well.

“Well hey, you’re still planning on destroying the whole thing on the way out, aren’t you? Why not send him off with a little more respect than that?”

Keith looked over Lance, and he could see the man he knew in him. Lance had grown earlier than Keith remembered, but maybe he was just too caught up in his own drama to realize how thoughtful Lance had always been. “Yeah… Yeah that sounds like a good idea.”

 

When Keith walked into the Black Lion, he hadn’t expected Shiro to be there. He wasn’t sure why, but he thought that Shiro would ride back in Red with Lance… “Hey. How are you holding up?” Keith asked, sitting next to Shiro, both on the cool metal floor. 

“Well, I did just find out that I was being cloned.” Shiro supplied dryly, but he smiled at Keith. “How about you?”

“Well, my best friend just figured out he was being cloned.” Keith answered just as easily, letting the back of his head drop against the metal panel of wall, only to wince and reach back to the sore spot on his head. It was wet. Fuck. He’d forgotten he had been tossed back by getting trigger happy. 

“Something wrong?” Shiro asked, turning to touch Keith himself.

“Shiro. Do you have any idea how important you are to me?” That stopped Shiro in his tracks, grey eyes locked with purple. Keith watched as Shiro’s adams apple bobbed, the man swallowing suddenly. 

“Keith-”

“Because you are. I never wanted you to find out about any of that.” Keith let his hand drop, just out of Shiro’s sight. “I wanted to protect you from what Haggar had planned, but I don’t know if I can. We can’t be sure everything worked with Zarkon, and even so we have so much more to worry about. I want to fix all of this but I…”

“Keith, that’s too much for any one man.” Shiro said, reaching out with the hand that had been hovering, frozen in the air, and cupping the back of Keith’s neck. “You don’t need to protect me, Keith. We can do this together, if you let us.”

Us. Right. Keith let his eyes drift closed to try and hide the pain that word caused. The Shiro of his own time found his happiness in a man who was very much  _ not _ Keith, this one would as well. He felt Shiro’s forehead press against his. “If you let  _ me _ .”

Shiro’s whispered words made Keith snap his eyes open, terrified he’d see someone other than Shiro in front of him. But there he was. Too close and out of focus, eyes closed and long lashes kissing scarred skin. “I’m… I’m scared Keith. I don’t know if I’m me anymore, and knowing that something happened in the life you lived that brought you here now with so much anger? Knowing that I did something that hurt you?”

Keith’s breath caught, and he reached up to squeeze Shiro’s wrist. “Shiro, you are  _ you _ . I have no doubt of that. It wasn’t you who I fought all those years ago.” Keith had never had the chance to have this conversation with his Shiro… 

“But it was my-”

“It wasn’t you, Shiro. It… hasn’t happened yet. Won’t happen.” Keith insisted, pressing his forehead harder against Shiro’s. “You can’t carry the sins of the man you won’t become.”

Shiro let out a wet laugh. “And how many were there?”

“A myriad.” Keith answered, a smile forming on his lips. “Mostly sodomy, but- Hey!” Keith let out a loud laugh and protest as Shiro shoved him away, but kept hold of Keith’s hand. “Do you want to have the honors?”

Shiro looked to him with a raised brow, and suddenly Keith realized he hadn’t seen Shiro look so… young in years. He saw the young man who gave him that second chance as a kid in Shiro’s face. Keith swore he would do whatever he could to keep seeing the man Shiro was before Kerberos in Shiro’s every action. “Come on, Lance and I decided to be like Vikings and give Kuron a pyre, so we can use Black to take down the whole facility now.”

Shiro moved to stand with Keith, but paused at the name. “Kuron?”

Keith rest his hands on his hips and looked down. “You… well the Shiro of my time told me that’s what Haggar called him. The clone that is. Before the fight at the facility.” Keith explained with a shrug. “He had all of your memories, thought he was you and acted… almost exactly like you. I think the one on the table… he was the one who she was going to use. I think he was Kuron.”

Shiro seemed to be thinking, processing all of the information and considering which he would approach. “Almost exactly like me?” He settled on, and it made Keith smile. He didn’t want to answer any more questions about his time.  
“Almost.” Keith echoed, walking toward the pilot’s chair, but standing just behind it, sparing a fleeting glance to Shiro. “I think he was in love with me, though.” 

As soon as the words were out, Keith regretted it. He wanted to play coy, but he wasn’t a man anymore. He was used to being older… physically as strong as he was mentally. A large presence he no longer had in this body. He was a goddamn kid. Shit, he’d gladly go find Krolia and have a two year adventure with her again just to get his body to catch up. “So are we going to blow this place sky high or not?” He asked, rather than waiting for Shiro’s reaction. 

“Y-Yeah.” Shiro seemed to stammer, but he was already just behind Keith and circled the Pilot’s chair and sat. “Let’s finish the job.”

Before Keith could question the stammer or last few minutes, Lance was calling from the Red Lion. “Are you two ready yet? The others are waiting for us to get back to finish repairs on the teladuv to follow up with the Blade of Marmora intel.”

“Calm your tits, Lance.” Keith sighed, crossing his arms atop the pilot’s chair and resting his chin on them. “We’re about to light up the facility, do you want in on this or?”

“You know what, have your fun. This is all personal and has nothing to do with me. I’m good passing this time.” Lance said, making Keith’s brows raise.

“What? It’s not usually like you to pass up something like this.” Keith said, tilting his head as Shiro brought the Lion into the air.

“It was weird with the clone thing, okay? I saw more than I wanted to and honestly? Setting a Shiro on fire was super weird. I think I’m good ending it like that on my end.”

Keith shrugged in understanding, but Shiro spoke up. “Saw what? Lance what did you see?”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh, an odd light feeling filling his chest. This was absurd! Everything about this was absurd, but somehow? It didn’t hurt. “Don’t worry Shiro, your dignity is intact.” He said, shaking his head. “You don’t have to worry about if Lance saw your dangly bits.”

“You’re an absolute menace, Keith. I thought you were supposed to be older now.” Shiro complained, but Keith didn’t have to look down to know he was smiling. He could hear it in his voice.

“With age comes a realization that not everything has to be so goddamn serious all the time. Panic is for when everything is done, but sometimes it’s best to just.” He shrugged, watching as Shiro piloted them around to get an intimate view of the facility. He could see the burning pyre they created for Kuran, and Keith felt that heaviness in his chest again. “Tell a dirty joke or two, make sure the people around you remember how to smile.”

Despite his jokes, it seemed he still managed to turn the mood somber and Keith had to look down to Shiro in the silence. He saw that Shiro had been looking up at him, and in question only rose his brow. Shiro just smiled and reached up for Keith’s hand, guiding it to the controls.

With Shiro’s large, warm hand over his, Keith gripped the stick and felt Shiro’s thumb fit over his. Looking to the side, their faces were now too close again, and the pad of Shiro’s thumb rubbed over his nail bed. “Ready?” Shiro asked, and Keith couldn’t help but smell the spices of whatever delicious thing Shiro had eaten at Space Mall.

With his mouth and throat suddenly dry, Keith nodded, looking to the viewport as Shiro’s thumb pressed in over his. Black fired her lazers and Keith watched as the facility fell apart from a distance. “It looks like you did a good number on it before we even got here.” Shiro said, voice low and clearly only for Keith to hear. 

“I got a bit… upset.” Understatement of the year, but if anyone could understand not wanting to talk about an episode it would be Shiro. Keith had helped Shiro in silence after nightmares and moments of unexpected anger, he knew Shiro would gladly do the same for him.

“I’m here for you, Keith.” Was all he said, releasing his grip on Keith’s hand slightly, but still holding it for support.

“Thank you, Shiro.” Keith breathed out, sliding his hand out from under Shiro’s, needing a moment of distance. The events of the previous days catching up with him. 

“Go lay down, we’re heading right back to the Castle.” Shiro assured, but Keith didn’t need to be pressed. 

 

Keith had managed to successfully walk into the Castle again, ready for Allura’s fire of anger. He supposed he should get used to it. The next course of action would only start off her understanding of his heritage. 

In passing, as he stepped through the doors to the bridge, Keith wondered if he would face his trials again. He had already awakened his blade after all… The star map was up, and he could see Allura’s crossed arms despite her back being turned. “I hope whatever you went to do was worth it.” Was all she said to him, meant to be a jab, but it missed it’s mark.

Keith looked to Shiro, the pale parlor of his skin but determined set of his jaw. It seemed he had felt Keith’s gaze as he turned his head to meet his eyes. “In it’s way.” He said, wanting to reach out to Shiro, but knowing it wasn’t time. He only hoped that when the time did come… they would be ready for it.

“Well, we’re setting course for the Marmora base.” Allura continued, not looking back to Keith as she stepped to the map. “How will we proceed?”

The question made Keith pause, not realizing at first it was directed to him. “We will be asked to leave out weapons here, only one ship will be able to make it through, the Castle is too big. I suggest we take Red, Lance can you keep to the path they’ll send us?” He had no doubt Lance would be able to, but he still looked to the boy in question.

Lance blinked at him twice in surprise. “Me?”

“Yes. You. I will still go as well, and I suggest Shiro joins us as well as the leader of Voltron, but it’s up to you to fly us in.” Keith said, a smile on his face.

He could see Lance’s doubts, suddenly on the spot, but he rose to the challenge. His own smile spread onto his lips and he nodded. “Hell yeah. Let’s do it.”

“The three of you should freshen up then.” Coran said, inputting the coordinates. “We’ll be arriving in two varga.”

Keith nodded in agreement, feeling the sweat on him like it were it’s own layer, and he needed it off immediately. “I agree. I could certainly use a shower.” He said, running his fingers through his bangs and feeling them crunch slightly. 

Ew.

“I got you that new jacket.” Shiro said, moving to Keith’s side. “Hopefully it’ll be a good one for you.”

“I trust you.” Keith said, the words carrying their own weight, but they made Shiro smile.

“Jesus, Keith, I can smell you from here go shower!” Pidge accused from a few feet away, a frown on her face. It was enough to get Keith to laugh and move.

 

When Keith returned to the bridge two varga later his hair was still damp and he wore only his shirt and jeans, boots still abandoned in his room. He wasn’t sure what had changed, but it was almost sudden how he disliked wearing his boots on the Castle. Perhaps he was just used to being on his own ship. “Red boot socks? Really?” Hunk questioned from his seat on the bridge, but he was smiling. Keith looked down to the thick socks and shrugged. 

“They’re comfortable, what of it, Hunk?” He challenged, but with none of the heat he would once have had at a question of his personal choices.

“It’s like Lance and his Blue Lion slippers.” The words made Keith laugh.

“He’s still wearing them despite flying Red now, huh?” He questioned, but smiled as he leaned against Hunk’s seat. He had no real place on the Bridge now… not with Allura the Blue Paladin and Shiro still flying Black. He didn’t mind, though. It gave him a chance to float between the Paladins and get to know them again.

Hunk laughed in answer, nodding. “Yeah, I saw him in them this morning and asked why he hadn’t found red ones. Said Blue was still his best girl.”

Keith couldn’t help his laugh at that too. “Well, it’s something close to that.” He teased, glancing to the empty Red Paladin chair. “How mad do you think he’d get if I sat down?”

Hunk followed Keith’s eyes and laughed. “That’s a certain way to take back all that good feeling you gave him earlier.” 

“True, last thing I need to do is make the ride into the Base even weirder.” Keith said, crossing his ankles and looking at the stars as they moved across the viewport. 

“So… does that mean you were part of them? The Blade of Marmora that is.” Hunk’s question was quiet, but the way Pidge’s typing paused told Keith that he had the ears of the others as well.

Watching the stars slide by the viewport, Keith took a deep breath before nodding. “Yes. In the end I lead the transition from a spy group to a humanitarian relief group.” He explained, not looking at the others in the room. “It’s going to be… weird meeting everyone again. To them I’m a stranger, but Kolivan became almost a second father to me. I’m… I’m going to meet my mother for the second time somewhere.” He swallowed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “It’s going to be weird to say the very least.”

“Hey Keith.” Shiro’s voice rang through the silent bridge with the hiss of the opening door. “I have your new jacket.”

Shiro seemed to read the tense atmosphere, but ignored it, striding over and handing the bundle of thick fabric over to Keith. Keith took it and let the jacket fall open, looking at it’s dark red and black tones. It was reminiscent of the jacket he replaced his red with all those years ago, but still very different. Somehow it felt… fitting. Perfect. “Thank you.” His voice was a bit quiet, a whisper as he tugged it over his shoulders. 

“You’re welcome.” Shiro answered, and when Keith looked up he noticed the man’s slate grey eyes on him. 

“How do I look?”

Keith could have sworn he imagined the way Shiro’s mouth opened and closed without any words coming out, but Hunk answered instead. “Looks good, Keith!”

Keith let out a laugh, resting his hands on his hips and looking to Hunk at his side. “Thanks, Hunk.”

“I’m sorry to bring us back to this topic but.” Pidge chimed in, eyes glancing to the door to the bridge, making sure it was still just the four of them. “You said you ended up heading the Blade of Marmora… but they’re a Galra organization. You’re… Glara aren’t you?”

Keith looked to where Pidge sat, on the floor with her legs crossed where she seemed most comfortable. Her eyes were narrowed, but not negatively. It was her processing expression, something Keith was long used to. “My mother is a member of the Blade of Marmora.” Keith heard the door opening, knowing the cat would be officially out of the bag now. “In fact, my mother was the first to find the Blue Lion.” Looking to the door, Keith saw Allura and Lance, watching as the Altean’s face twisted in realization. “It’s time I tell everyone my heritage then.”

Keith knew that telling the Paladins the story of his parents meeting would be difficult, but Shiro stood by his side during it all. Allura was closed off, as she had been the first time she learned Keith was Galra, but Keith knew she would have her personal journey that would let her set aside her prejudice. “We’re here.” Coran announced, bringing Keith from his thoughts. Looking up to the viewport, the familiar warped space of the Blade of Marmora base lay before them. “We’re being hailed.”

Keith swallowed as a familiar mask filled the viewport, and Kolivan’s disguised voice filled the air. “Welcome, Paladins of Voltron. Ulaz has notified us of your intent, we have been expecting you.”

 

Keith stepped into the Red Lion’s cockpit, helmet under his arm, and let himself look over the controls with no small measure of nostalgia. It had been… so many years since he had been in Red. He felt no connection, no hum under his skin that he felt when he was in Black. The fact he was clearly so bound to Black, and that Red had moved on felt what he could only assume was what someone felt when they looked at an ex who had moved on. There was some sadness, yes, but he could see the rightness of Lance’s bond with Red, and felt no real jealousy. “Do you miss it?” Keith turned to Lance with a raised brow. “Flying with Red that is.”

Keith shrugged, running gloved fingers over dim controls. “A little, I guess. We always had a bit of a rough relationship.” He couldn’t help but chuckle the words, remembering how many times Red saved him after doing something stupid. “But Red saved me so many times. I’ll always be fond of him.”

“Yeah.” Lance stepped around Keith to the Pilot’s chair, sitting down and taking the controls. “I miss Blue every once in a while. I mean… she was the first one we found… but I think she was always meant to have Allura as her Paladin.”

Keith looked down to Lance as Red flickered on, screens lighting up before them. “I know how that feels.” He said, squeezing Lance’s shoulder.

“Okay, so the map should be uploaded into Red’s system.” Shiro’s voice pulled the pair from their moment, back to the task at hand. “We’ll be relying on you to get us through and on path.” Keith watched as Shiro approached them, putting his hand on Lance’s other shoulder and giving it a squeeze as well.

“You got this.” Keith said, cuffing the side of Lance’s head and stepping back. As he sat on the cool metal of Red’s floor, Keith wondered why he never picked up some sort of hobby like meditating. Something that would make him less aware of what he would have to face in those long minutes from now on that base he used to think of as a second home. 

He let his head drop back against the metal panel of wall as he heard Lance and Shiro’s voices continue. His eyes slid shut, thoughts on the life he’d already lived. He had missed so much the first time as a Paladin. Missed how much Pidge doubted herself despite how sure she always seemed, how willing Hunk was to support him even now. Lance’s seeking for approval at all times. Looking over to Shiro’s turned back and the viewport, Keith smiled to himself.

Shiro was always good at bringing out the best in all of them. Picking them up through their doubts. Seeing him stand as a beacon of strength for Lance now as well? It warmed something inside of Keith that once would have made him bitter. It was odd how these changes were so obvious to him now, time and distance he supposed. He was going to be sick of those words. There was no distance now. He was in those moments, new as they may be to him, but he could still reflect on his personal growth and changes. 

Shiro turned and met his eyes, a warm smile forming on his face. “Right, Keith?’

“I wasn’t listening.” Keith admitted, a small twitch of his shoulders that could be passed as a shrug. 

Shiro gave him a smile that made Keith’s stomach swoop and look away. Something between them had changed, but they hadn’t had a chance to talk about it yet. He doubted they would get a chance until… Keith sighed, running a hand through his bangs. After the Blades they try to take Zarkon, then Lotor shows up… It turns non-stop and they hardly get a chance to breathe let alone talk about personal matters.

When Keith looks over again, Shiro has turned, watching the viewport as Lance navigates them safely between gravitational pulls that could destroy them in a breath. Keith could do this run in his sleep, but Lance? He just needed a little push. Keith knew from experience there was greatness in the boy. He just needed a chance and a little bit of support and he could be the very best of them. 

Keith felt the familiar shake of landing and stood.

It was time.

 

The air in the base was dry, familiar and oh so easily forgotten as it filled Keith’s nose and dried his throat. Their steps echoed as they were escorted, but Keith could trace these halls from memory. He knew where they were headed, and it seemed the Blade leading them knew that. There was something different in the way they were being treated, and maybe it had been Ulaz’ survival and warning but Keith knew these Galra. They were spies, they saw and understood things other would miss. After all, it was Kolivan who told him the old stories of the messengers. If there are any who still held the faith, it were the Blades of Marmora.

Keith felt like he was walking in a memory as they strode between the two lines of Marmora agents toward Kolivan and Anotk’s stolid forms. He was thankful for Lance’s presence, a change to the memory of his first visit to the base. He was no longer the boy afraid of his heritage, but that didn’t change the similarities. Shiro’s steady presence at his side, the weight of his blade tucked in his armor, all of these held the weight of his first appearance to the Blade of Marmora. It was Lance’s nervous presence that helped displace that feeling of deja vous. 

“I told you to come unarmed.” Kolivan’s tone was harsh, especially through the vocoder that distorted his voice. 

“What, the Lion? How else did you think we were going to get here?!” Lance snapped, crossing his arms indignantly. 

“No, I do not mean your beast.” Keith felt the Blade behind him move, unlike the first time this had happened. He expected it now.

He let the Blade take him down, but he would not stay down. Twisting his hips, Keith wrapped his legs around the blade and used the Galra’s weight and size against him, turning them over he pulled out his blade and pierced it into the floor next to the Galra’s head. The blade activated and Keith looked up through his wild bangs to Kolivan.

“I am a stranger traveling from the east seeking that which is lost.” For a moment silence hung in the air after Keith’s words. 

Lance was gripping Shiro’s arm, the pair holding each other back as the Blades froze but Keith’s eyes did not waver from Kolivan’s mask. Reaching up, a gloved finger pressed into the collar of his suit and the mask fell away, revealing Kolivan’s painfully familiar face. “I am a stranger, traveling from the west.” Two steps forward, Kolivan clasped his hands behind his back. “It is I whom you seek.”

It was the answer Keith wanted, and pulling his blade from the steel floor, he stood again, reaching out to the Blade on the floor. There was a pause between them before the Galra accepted the hand and stood. “Who are you?” Kolivan’s tone was more a demand than request, but it didn’t affect Keith the way it once did.

Those words were only to be spoken from one leader of a Blade faction to another, and the audacity to use them out of turn was unheard of. “My name is Keith Kogane, son of Clay Kogane and Krolia of the Blade of Marmora.”

Understanding dawned on Kolivan’s face, looking over the white Paladin armor and scarred face. “You have faced our trials once before, have you not?”

Keith nodded, his blade shifting to it’s smaller form again and slotting into his armor again. “Will I do them again?”

“As is our way, you must face them to become a Blade of Marmora.”

Keith nodded, resisting the urge to look to Shiro as he had done all those years ago. “Then I will face the Trials of Marmora.”

Kolivan nodded, looking down at Keith like the half-Galra held the mysteries of the Universe, and for a moment, Keith wondered if he really did.


	7. Plexus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith heard the door open, eyes closed as he focused on his breathing. Just changing into the uniform for the trial was enough to make Keith shake. Here he was again, opening his eyes to the Trials of Marmora. The sudden light took a moment for him to adjust, but he took his step without hesitation.

Keith heard the door open, eyes closed as he focused on his breathing. Just changing into the uniform for the trial was enough to make Keith shake. Here he was again, opening his eyes to the Trials of Marmora. The sudden light took a moment for him to adjust, but he took his step without hesitation. The room was empty, but he knew it wouldn’t remain that way. Should he let the trial last? Would he face the battles or would he push past the Blade and down the lift like he was supposed to? 

The crest of Antok’s mask made Keith’s decision for him, seeing those broad shoulders hardly fit through the lift. He would rather not start this with Antok beating his skull in... As he acted, Keith remembered all the times he had thrown this blade, as it spun through the air and pinned the hidden door open, Keith tilted his head. “I’m not meant to go through that door.” He said, playing with the theatrics of the trial. He knew Antok’s expression was likely bemused as well as exasperated, as it often was while directed to Keith, and it only made him smile. Rushing forward, Keith slid himself between Antok’s legs and to the trap door. Pulling his blade with him, he kept his arms close and dropped. 

 

Shiro had never doubted what Keith had lived through. It had been a short time, but Shiro had seen more than enough to convince him of the reality of the situation. The events inside of the Black Lion only solidified the reality of the situation but… Standing between Lance and who Keith had told him was “Kolivan” leader of the Blade of Marmora, he watched Keith enter the training room. They all knew the pressure and importance of what Keith was doing, but the boy himself? He seemed almost comfortable. He waited as a Blade of Marmora rose from the floor, and reacted almost immediately. He knew the trial like he had been on both sides of it before. Speaking and then disappearing into the floor, Shiro blinked at the quick action. A hum next to him told him the leader of the Blades was impressed as well. 

“What’s next?” Shiro asked, looking to the Galra as the screen they watched fell dark. 

“The suit he’s wearing has the ability to influence its wearer. It can also project the innermost thoughts and fears of the wearer.” The Galra explained, looking to Shiro now. “Normally the initiate is under duress at this point in the trial, it seems in this instance we must interfere.”

“Interfere?” Lance spoke up from Shiro’s side, having been surprisingly quiet during the whole trip so far. He supposed it was the atmosphere that oppressed the boy into a quieter version of himself, but it seemed he was relaxing… or growing restless. 

“The suit is under our control.” The Galra said, reaching from behind him to the control panel and pressing a series of buttons. On the screen, Keith was walking down a hallway, eyes shifting across the room. A tension was in his face that hadn’t been there before, as if he didn’t know what to expect at this point. 

Suddenly, Keith reached up and gripped the side of his neck, wincing and letting out a surprised noise of pain. Two steps amd a wobble, Keith fell to his knees with his teeth clenched. “What did you do?” Shiro spat out, stepping forward.

The Galra didn’t react more than a raised brow. “For the suit to work properly the wearer must be in a more physically exhausted state. If the initiate doesn’t battle enough we have a backup that ensures the suit can do its job.”

“And what exactly is its job?” Shiro asked through clenched teeth.

_ “Shiro?” _

It was Keith’s voice, making Shiro snap his head to the screen. “The suit has the ability to reveal its wearer’s greatest hopes and fears. At this moment your friend very much wants to see you.”

_ Or dreads it, _ Shiro thought, looking at the absolutely broken and torn look on Keith’s face. 

 

Keith looked up from his place on the ground to Shiro. It wasn’t the Shiro he walked into the base with… no. This was  _ his  _ Shiro. White hair and Altean arm. The small wrinkles around his eyes from years of smiling and commanding. “Keith… Why are you doing this to yourself?”

The question made Keith close his eyes, heart twisting painfully in his chest. “You know why, Shiro.”

“As many times as it takes?” Shiro asked, taking two steps toward him and Keith knew it was the trial. Knew it was the suit he wore that made this specter appear and haunt him, but that didn’t make those words any less of a dagger into his chest. 

Finally, he opened his eyes and knew they were wet as he looked up to Shiro. “I meant what I said.”

“What if I don’t need saving this time? What if I never did?”

Keith just stared at the man in front of him, not wanting to give into the doubts those words roused in him. 

“You don’t have to fight anymore.” 

Those words made the image turn, and Keith was on his feet, blade up and defending himself as Kuron bore down on him. “Just give in Keith!”

Was this all the Trial had for him? Fears and memories he had long acknowledged? “I have already  _ lived  _ this!” Keith roared, pushing Kuron back and standing open. Vulnerable. “And I faced it alone then. I am not alone anymore.” When he struck back against Kuron, the scene changed again. 

Stumbling as his target disappeared, Keith looked around him to see the images of the other Paladins on the surface of Honerva’s mind. “No.” He breathed out, watching them being drawn into the dark depths again. Lance had told him later that they faced the previous paladins of Voltron as the guards of Honerva’s mind, but that did not comfort him as the feeling of uselessness flared again. “No, no, no!” He cried, dropping to his knees and gripping Allura’s hand, trying in vain to pull her back. His blade clattered across the floor and made ripples in the wet, reflective floor.

The floor became a mirror black as he beat his fists against it, crying out in anguish.  _ “You can’t trust Galra.” _ Allura’s voice rang out, and while he knew he had recovered from that hurt, he understood why it was brought to the forefront of his mind. 

He and Allura were never as close as he’d wished, and part of him always felt it was a side effect of her trauma. 

He should have known better. 

_ “Lone Wolf and all that.” _ Lance. 

He always could have reached out more as well. 

Keith closed his eyes, shaking his head. Was this the Trial’s way of twisting his belief he was not alone? A reminder that here, now, those he called family were still distant. They didn’t know him.

He could hear Pidge’s voice, but ignored the words, standing and walking forward. He knelt down to pick up his fallen blade, keeping it lowered at his side as he moved. A dot of light formed in the distance, and Keith followed it. He knew that on the other side of that light Shiro and Lance waited. Kolivan, while the Galra still didn’t know him, also waited. Somewhere in the galaxies Krolia waited to meet him. The Universe itself awaited him, and he would never be alone. 

As he walked, he saw each of them. Every member of Marmora who fell during the war. Each team mate he’d been unable to save. He closed his eyes tightly as he passed the room he found Kolivan in. Tied to the ceiling and dangling down and bleeding, just as Keith remembered him. He couldn’t help how his feet wouldn’t move past that space. He could hear the quiet, ragged breathing of the half-dead man, but he knew he couldn’t go to him. That was done. He had saved him, and it haunted him to this day. 

The pop of a Druid moving sounded from that room, and he already had his blade raised for it to impale itself on and disappear again. It was enough to make Keith turn and see them. 

Behind him he saw them… Hunk and Pidge, side by side and grinning. The pair were grey and wrinkled, as they had been at the end. Lance walked to their side and pointed a finger gun at him, grinning all the while. Those blue Altean marks on his cheeks seemed to glow around the wrinkles at the edges of his eyes. Hunk wrapped an arm around the other paladin’s hips and squeezed them close and Keith could practically hear their voices. Footsteps made Keith look to the side, and he couldn’t stop the choked noise that forced itself from his throat. Krolia and Kolivan, approaching as they looked before the last mission they ever took. His mother smiled and stood at Pidge’s side, hands clasped in front of her as she looked up to Kolivan before back to Keith. 

He felt his feet move without his command, wanting so bad to be with them again. Two steps before he froze, gripping his blade tighter as tears bubbled over the edges of his eyes and down his cheeks. 

“I miss you all so much.” Keith choked out, shaking his head as he felt himself crumble. “But you’re all out there too. And maybe I can… I can have all of this again.” His shoulders hitched as his breathing turned ragged. 

Lance grinned wider, nodding.  _ “Save her.” _

The request made Keith nod and take one last long look over the group. Just before he turned, he heard another set of footsteps and froze. Allura and Romelle stood together now at Lance’s side. Romelle nodded, looking to Allura and Keith tried so hard not to look at her. That Pink Paladin Armor and sad smile made him force his eyes closed. _ “You were given this chance for a reason, Keith.” _

“Allura I’m-”

“Go.”

He forced himself to turn, wet eyes on that distant light. He wouldn’t stop until he was there. With each step he reached up and rubbed wetness from his face, breath struggling to calm into a normal rate. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes on the sleeve, brisk pace slowing as the reached that border.

Shiro stood at the edge, the light behind him reflecting gold against the crown of white hair like a halo. “How much do you think you can change? Do you really think you stand a chance against the force of the universe?”

Keith was hyper aware of the dried streaks on his face as he looked over Keith. He wasn’t wearing his Paladin Armor, Keith realized. He wasn’t in his Garrison Uniform or casual wear either. No, he wore that crisp white suit and black bowtie. The same suit he had been married in… the same thing he wore the last time they spoke alone. 

But that was both the past and future, a possibility in this universe, a speck of existence that was a result of the trauma, hurtling farther away and simultaneously closer than he could imagine. He felt his bangs whip around his forehead in the sudden wind of the lions flying away behind Shiro. The universe had been at peace. Shiro had been at peace.

“I will stand between them and that pain forever if I have to.” Keith whispered, muscles tensing across his body. “I will do this a thousand times over if it means they can be happy.”

Shiro’s face turned soft, but it only made Keith’s brows furrow more. “What about your happiness?”

Keith shook his head, remembering how far the paladins grew from each other in the end. “I get to see them again. That’s enough.”

“And me?”

“Let me pass, Shiro.” 

They didn’t move, and for a moment Keith could forget that he was facing only a figment. A hallucination crafted after his own fears, wants and doubts. “Will you ever come back to me?”

“You chose to walk away yourself, Shiro.” His fists clenched as he answered Shiro, chest tightening. “Don’t question my choices when it was you who left. You who said we would chase the stars together and then wouldn’t even look at me. You can’t bring out some doubt or fear from me, I have already lived all of them! I have lived through each of my own worst fears and I am still here!” Keith’s voice cracked and shook, but he grew stronger from it. More steadfast. 

“Do I think I can change the fate of this Universe? I don’t know, but I will do my damn best to keep it from going to shit. I will fight until I can’t anymore because I know who I am. I am Keith Kogane! Former Black Paladin of Voltron! Leader of the Blade of Marmora! Representative of the Galra in the Universal Coalition! I’ve fought with blade and words I have sacrificed life, limb, and humanity and I will do it all again!” His voice grew stable, shoulders raising as he let all of that pain fuel him. As he remembered he wasn’t the child’s body he wore. He said it again and again, but it seemed he was the one who forgot he had lived a whole life. He’d grown as a person. Did and saw things people called impossible and landed mostly on his feet. He would Try.

In a flash, the room around him came into a sudden focus. 

He was alone again. 

Sighing and shaking his head, Keith took two steps forward before the door opened. He had expected to see Shiro and Lance, Kolivan leading them to him as the trial had ended, instead the room filled with Blade members. It took one moment of surprise before Keith realized what was happening. 

The Trial wasn’t yet over.

Of course it wasn’t over.

He was only wrought out like a wash rag, and the emotional toll had drained his physical strength, but he had no choice but to fight.

Blade raised, he caught an incoming attack. Long tail swooped above his head as he ducked and parried another member. There were too many of them, all at once. Each turn had him parrying a blow, ducking out of the way of a blade or a limb. He wondered if he’d ever truly faced odds like this, but Keith remembered part of the purpose of the trials again. 

It wasn’t just to face his own fears and wishes.

It was to face defeat as well. 

He was reminded of this as a lage foot found home in his abdomen. Out. His only option was to get out. He stumbled back, turning and getting two steps away before he dropped, forcing enough of a slide to get behind most of the crowd. He let out a cry as a blade slashed across his back, but he didn’t stop, running forward and jumping upward. His foot found grip on the thigh of a Blade and he hurtled up over tall heads. Arms flailing in an attempt to keep airborne longer, he tucked to roll upon hitting the hard floor. He was at the door now, crouching and moving to a sprint. 

The door opened to him and he followed familiar halls out. 

Not this time.

 

Shiro had long crossed his arms, hand up to cover his mouth as he watched the screen with a pinched expression. _ “It was you who left!” _ Those words lingered around Shiro’s mind even now as he watched Keith running through dim halls. 

He had never seen Keith break like that. Seen the boy cry maybe twice, but like that? Never.

_ “I have sacrificed life, limb, and humanity and I will do it all again!”  _

It was clear that Keith had grown into a leader, and that fire in the boy remained… No matter the grief and pain he carried. Keith was a fighter and willingly made the hard calls, but hearing it first hand? Kolivan cursed, voice grave, and that was all it took to bring Shiro from the depth of his thoughts. Looking to the Galra, then to the screen, Shiro understood. He recognized those halls now.

“To the door!” Kolivan roared, the two other Blades in the room moving to the door just in time for it to slide open.

There Keith stood, and even though it was still Keith, Shiro could see the warrior he had seen in the Black Lion’s mind. Chin raised and blade out, eyes red rimmed and locked on Kolivan. With a toss of his blade, Keith was acting. Shiro knew that Keith used his size to his advantage in battle, but seeing him duck and swoop around these large Galra as the blade that brought him there spun through the air? The sound of electrical cracking surged as the blade found it’s target next to Kolivan’s head. 

The fight continued at the doorway until Kolivan stepped forward, reaching out and grabbing Keith by his hair and lifting the half-Galra from the ground. “Hey!” Shiro barked out, stepping forward at Keith’s cry of pain. His fist was clenched, ready to break that arm that held Keith, but the scene seemed to change so quickly even as he felt himself be pulled back.

Keith stilled, hand wrapped around Kolivan’s wrist as the pair starred at each other. “Are you going to let go of me yet?” Keith asked after a beat, and Kolivan’s face twitched with mirth. 

“I feel more inclined to hold on now.” The Galra answered, brow raised. “Are you going to cease your destruction of my facility?”

“The Trials of Marmora are in place to make you familiar with defeat as well. There are two members of Marmora who are capable of that.” Keith said, eyes boring into Kolivan’s. “I simply sought one for you.” Shiro understood now. Kolivan had been in that vision Keith had, a Galra woman by his side. He supposed the woman was the other member.

“Are you so confident?”

“I’ve seen the fall of the Blade of Marmora.” Keith spoke, voice hardly above a whisper, but Shiro was listening so carefully to the pair he could hear each breath they each took. “And it’s rise from the ashes. Who do you think it was who rescued the bait for the remaining blades?”

Kolivan was quiet, eyes shifting over Keith’s face, but slowly he released Keith’s hair, the boy dropping to his feet. “What we have seen shows it is true.” Kolivan looked over Keith like he was some sort of meal to consider eating. “But why risk coming here, messenger?”

The size difference between the pair couldn’t be more clear, but it didn’t make Keith shrink away, nor try in vein to appear larger. All he did was stand his ground and that was more than enough. “Because my family is the Blade of Marmora, and we still have a role to play in the war. Zarkon will fall, yes, and the Blade of Marmora are instrumental in that fall. We need your help, Kolivan.”

 

Keith peeled the skin tight suit from his skin, the fabric tugging painfully at the dried blood on his back. As he let out a small hiss of pain, a knock sounded on the door. “Come in.” Keith said, not feeling any hint of shame. Over time each member of Marmora had seen him with even less on. As he turned, the form he saw surprised him. “Shiro?”

Shiro gave him a small, awkward smile. “Hey, is it alright if I come in?”

Keith just nodded, a small smile on his lips. “I’m sorry I’m taking so long to change.”

“You’re hurt.” Shiro pointed out, and he couldn’t help the chuckle it brought from Keith.

“Yes. Do you want to help with that?” Keith asked, pulling the suit down from his hips and stepping out of it. “Where’s Lance?”

Keith turned at the lack of answer, seeing Shiro looking down at the folded fabric in his hands. Keith paused, recognizing those stripes. “They didn’t.”

“Lance is in Red.” Shiro said, handing over the folded fabric. “He’s going to try to get through to the Castle and let them know we’re alive.”

“He won’t be able to.” Keith’s voice was quiet, opening the wrap with a frown. “I… I haven’t earned this yet…”

“Kolivan said you would understand what it meant… What is it?” Shiro spoke as he moved to the bench in the room and sat. 

Keith felt the thick folds of the wrap and shook his head. “It’s commanders stripes.” He said with a small shrug. “Or the Blade’s equivalent. There are different factions of the Blade of Marmora. Ulaz had the shoulders of the wrap which showed his status.” He continued to shake his hand as the blue and black wrap unrolled and nearly hit the floor. He had never worn this specific wrap. It was sudden, his promotion to leader of the entirety of the Blades, both Krolia and Kolivan becoming the Galra representatives at once and promoting him to head of the organization so suddenly. “This wrap… in it’s own right signifies me as a leader of a faction of the Blade of Marmora. A second in command.”

Keith looked to Shiro, wondering if his distress was clear. The way Shiro scanned him with his eyes told him it wasn’t. “You did earn it, though.” Shiro reminded, hands clasping between his thighs. “You’ve lead the Blade of Marmora already, right?”

“Yes but not here.. Not in this…” Keith sighed, sitting heavily next to Shiro. “I can’t accept this status. They don’t know me… they can’t trust me yet.”

“Can I tell you what I think?” Shiro asked, the softness of his voice taking Keith off guard. Instead of speaking, Keith just nodded. “The things we saw? I knew you had been a leader… but you showed so much resolve, so much strength. It was more than enough to warrant this position. Sure it’s a surprise but… Kolivan doesn’t seem like a man who acts without thinking about every possible outcome.”

“He is. Was always a true leader.” Keith said, bowing his head and looking at his bare feet. “Kolivan was like a second father to me as well as a great teacher… but I was always notorious for questioning his decisions. This is very much among one of the decisions I question.” He had no doubt the other members will be suspicious of him and his sudden role in the Blade of Marmora. 

“Can I help treat your wound before you change?” Shiro’s voice was soft, oddly intimate for the atmosphere and Keith was suddenly very aware that he was sitting in his underwear with tacky blood and sweat on his back. He needed cleaned, and Shiro was so unwavering. So willing to help and reach out. 

So unlike how they were in the end. 

He supposed he was still raw from the visions of the Trial. Realizing how long he had been silent, Keith swallowed and turned to let Shiro see his back. “Go ahead.” 

He hoped that the chance to continue speaking to Shiro without having to look at him would help calm him down. There was silence and then the opening of sanitary packaging. The sudden cold, wet sting of cleaning cloth against his wound made Keith hiss. “I’m sorry.” Shiro said, tone soft, but he didn’t stop. He continued to clean the cut with sure but gentile presses. 

Silence hung around them like a cloak, and Keith closed his eyes and sank into it. He knew Shiro had questions, and very likely opinions that he would like to voice, but he seemed to be holding them back. “You can talk to me.” Keith said, not sure why he was whispering. They were having many of these sensitive conversations lately, and Keith wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Was he causing Shiro more trouble than he was worth? 

“I… have a lot of questions, yes.” Shiro stated, swiping up at the side of the wound on Keith’s back, likely cleaning away dried blood. “But I’m not sure if I should ask. It was enough to appear during these trials for you… To see what you saw. I don’t want to push you more.”

Keith let his head duck as Shiro spoke, shaking his head. “Honestly… I don’t know if I should answer your questions, but for different reasons.” He let out a shaky breath, letting his shoulders slump. “I don’t know what I can or should share with you… I don’t know if by telling you things your opinions of people will be colored by a life they could live, experiences they haven’t had and actions they haven’t taken yet. That I could tell you something that happened that might never happen and take something from you that you don’t even have the chance to have yet.”

Shiro hummed,dragging the sanitizing wipe across the deepest part of the wound, making Keith hiss again. “I… Can’t imagine what that has to be like, Keith.” He admitted, close enough that his warm breath ghosted over Keith’s shoulder. “But you can’t carry all of this alone.”

It felt like the breath was gone from Keith’s chest, eyes sliding shut. He knew what was coming next.

“I don’t know what happened… what I did in that timeline you lived… but I won’t leave you.” Keith’s eyes snapped open at the words. Now that wasn’t what he had expected. He swallowed hard as Shiro’s hands disappeared from his back and he heard another package open. “I don’t…” The rustling behind in paused, and Keith could hear Shiro sigh. “I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I know that I’m going to do whatever I can to stand by you.”

Keith closed his eyes, brows drawn before turning to look at Shiro. The man seemed caught up in his thoughts, but when he looked up at Keith? He knew that look, and he could have sworn that he’d seen that expression before… but it hadn’t been Shiro then… had it? His timelines scrambled, but as he drowned in Shiro’s eyes? Whens and whos didn’t matter. “Shrio-”

“Keith I left you once.” Shiro’s tone was hard, and Keith realized that this was more for Shiro than himself. “And the thing that got me through it? Waking up every day and fighting…” He looked down, tongue clicking with how abruptly he stopped speaking. 

Silence lingered between them, but Keith reached out and wrapped his fingers around the cool metal of Shiro’s wrist.

“It was always you, Keith.”

Was this still part of the trial? Something his brain conjured to test him? 

“The thing that kept me fighting was getting back to Earth, getting back to you. And you were there, hand on my head when I woke up. It was you who found me and saved me after our fight with Zarkon. Keith I don’t do well without you.” Shiro looked at him again, cheeks tinted red and smile on his lips. “And when Red went down? When I pulled you out of that cockpit? I thought I’d lost you and I can’t…”

“Shiro.” Keith breathed out, reaching over and cupping the man’s cheek. “I… I don’t know if this is the right time for this but… I’ve waited lifetimes for you…”

“I love you, Keith.” Shiro’s voice was clear despite its tremble. “But you’re probably right…”

Keith closed his eyes as Shiro reached out and cupped his cheeks, shaggy hair catching between the man’s fingers. “We have so much to do… you hardly know who I am now.” Keith agreed, but he leaned into that warm palm at his jaw. 

“I just wanted to make sure you knew.” Shiro whispered, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Keith’s. “Seeing you take this trial… Knowing I’m one who you… who you would think of. I had to make sure you knew, Keith.”

Keith opened his eyes, looking into Shiro’s and feeling like he were drowning. “But I’m not him-”

“Enough of that.” Shiro interrupted. “You’re  _ Keith _ . There’s not a Keith in any universe I wouldn’t love.”

Keith wanted to close his eyes again. Ignore the pain that radiated in his chest along with the happiness that dwelled there, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t turn away or close his eyes to this world like he had to his own. It was a second chance, and something about it pushed Shiro as well. “Put the bandage on… our path back to the Castle will be open soon.” Keith brushed his nose against Shiro’s, and slowly they broke apart. 

Keith stepped onto the bridge of the Castle of Lions, Kolivan a tower at his side, both more than ready. The return to the Castle was tense, Allura’s eyes on him and his every move, but as they started to plan, her animosity seemed to wane. “It’s dangerous, and there are a lot of moving parts…” Shiro spoke, looking between Keith and Kolivan, chin resting in his hands. “But if we can coordinate everything right then-”

“Zarkons reign will be at an end and the savagery that has poisoned our universe can finally be cleansed.” Kolivan spoke and Keith could feel his brow twitching. Those were the exact damn words he used before. Instead of looking to Shiro, however, Kolivan looked to Keith. “You’ve done it, Keith.”

That was different. And Keith didn’t like it. He felt the eyes of the Paladins on him as well as Shiro’s proud gaze. He didn’t deserve it. The plan had originally been Shiro’s… He just adjusted things by how they had failed the first time. 

He was not going to lose Shiro again. 

“We did it together.” Keith said, looking from Kolivan’s strong features to Shiro’s fond look. “All of us.”

As Kolivan reached out his hand to Keith, Allura spoke, more eager to voice her opinion now than she had been originally it seemed. “As long as we all stick to the plan it should work.”

“It will work. Perhaps then you will learn that not all Galra are as bad as Zarkon.” Kolivan’s voice was harsh, critical of the Princess, and it only made Keith’s shoulder’s feel heavier as he sighed. 

Next to him, he heard Shiro whisper his name, but he ignored it. He knew Allura was looking at him and it only made him feel tired. The room filled with Lance’s voice as he filled Hunk in on the plan, but all Keith could think of now was Axca. Crossing his arms and cupping his chin, Keith thought long and hard. He knew without a single doubt that he would rescue Axca again. She had become a great friend and blade… and maybe an asset with Lotor. 

Giving a side glance to Shiro, he wondered how soon he could push up his trip to the colony. See if he could stop Lotor before he made his fatal mistake.

See if he could save Lotor before it was too late. 

 

Zarkon watched as the Druids and Honerva worked. She was muttering things dire about the Paladins and his arm, but Zarkon supposed it was fitting. He had taken the arm of the Black Paladin, it was only fair Shrio took his as well. “We will make it strong enough to fell them both, Sire.” She promised, and her feral tone made his heart clench.

The things the Quintessence had done to his beautiful wife…

“Find my son.” He rasp out, brows dipping at the way Honerva’s whole form froze. 

“Sire?”

“I require Lotor.” 


	8. Diverticulum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he floated in space with no real destination than a clear mind, Lotor thought. How would Zarkon begin redeeming himself in the face of the Universe? With the ever corrupt Haggar at his side at all times? As he remembered… he had seen nothing of her during his visit and he had no doubts that Zarkon had planned it that way. Hand cupping his chin, Lotor frowned as realization dawned. There was no redemption for Emperor Zarkon.

Lotor stepped from his ship with a scowl and eyes that shifted across the hanger of his father’s command ship. After being banished short years before, suddenly Zarkon demands his presence on his battle cruiser? Suspicious was hardly even the word to cover the Garla’s emotions. “Prince Lotor!” A soldier barked, heels clacking together as he stood at attention. “This way!”

A raised brow was Lotor’s only answer as the Galra turned and began walking, but he supposed he may as well follow. He had come this far to find out what it was Zarkon wanted, there was no real stopping now.

The halls were the same as they were those years ago when he had been banished from all Galra territory, stripped of his title and unceremoniously ushered off in a ship to the farther reaches of space. The familiarity he held with the walk was unsettling and left a bitter sick taste in his mouth.

He had only tried to do right by all of his people, Galra and non.

Being here again made that anger burn anew, rekindled and smoking in his chest.

As the doors opened to the main hall, Lotor steeled his nerves and relaxed his shoulders. Even if he were unsettled he would not let it show. He would not be cowed by the presence that lingered behind those doors.

The only issue was… the room behind those doors was no longer as oppressive as he remembered. He wanted to believe that it was due to his own growth. That years and distance allowed him to not view his father as the all powerful being that Zarkon insisted that he were, but the air seemed too clear, the throne room too bright.

The man on the throne too clear minded.

The easiest tell were his eyes. Zarkon’s eyes no longer glowed with the quintessence that had pumped through his body, his shoulders did not slump and he did not glower down at everything again. The Galra who sat on the throne had his chin high and posture open.

The expression of a man who looked at his son.

Lotor bent his knee and bowed before his father. “You requested me, Sire?”

“Lotor.” Even Zarkon’s voice seemed softer, not raw and heavy with power. “My son.”

Slowly, Lotor looked up to his father and he was suddenly aware of the empty space at Zarkon’s side. “Sire?”

“We have much to discuss.”

 

Keith stepped up to Pidge as she poured over her datapad, frown on her face. “Hey Pidge. Got a moment?” He asked, knowing they were all running around doing their best to prepare for their separate missions and that it was likely she was too caught up in her thoughts to listen to him.

He hoped she would spare him this moment.

“Hm?” Pidge hummed, not looking up from where she was working.

“Pidge, full attention, please.” He said, canting his hip and crossing his arms. He hoped that the motion wouldn’t remind her too much of her parents, but that was exactly what he had come to talk about.

The ongoing search for Sam and Matt Holt.

Pidge did look up then, her frown deepening. “What’s up, Keith?”

“We need to talk for a minute about your mission.” That seemed to grab her attention, and by how her brows drew down, it seemed she understood what he was getting at.

“He’s not there… is he?”  
“That doesn’t mean we’re not going to keep looking.” Keith said firmly. “They’re out there, both of them, and they’ve left breadcrumbs for you to follow.”

“Why don’t you just tell me where they are!?” Pidge barked, standing suddenly and glaring up at him.

For a split second, Keith thought she was about to hit him. He wouldn’t have blamed her for it. “Because I don’t know where they are right now. I know where they will be in a certain amount of years but right now? I have no idea.”

“You wouldn’t tell me even if you did.” Her tone was low, accusatory, but not incorrect.

“No I wouldn’t.” Keith agreed, letting his hands drop to his sides. “Because It’s not my place to just tell you. Pidge _you_ have to find them and you all have so much to learn still.”

“They have things to learn!?” Pidge snapped, reaching out and shoving him in anger, but Keith didn’t move to defend himself. “Through what?! Prison and torture!? You said yourself you don’t know where they are right now! How can you say that!?” Her voice shook and cracked as she reeled at him.

“Hate me now if it helps.” Keith said, wanting to reach out to his friend but knowing that now was very much not the time. “But I know Matt too. I knew him before we lost them to the Kerberos mission. The things they learn now? The information they gather and experiences they live through? They only make your father and brother stronger. I can’t just change everything Katie.”

“Don’t call me that!” She snapped, hands clenched into fists and shaking hard at her sides. “And don’t you dare try and tell me you wouldn’t want to be told where Shiro is if he were missing!”

Keith blinked at the accusation and smiled. “Pidge.” He said the nickname softly, pain and experience clear in his eyes. “We would both burn the Universe to the ground to find the ones we love, but the satisfaction of them being safe in your arms again is nothing compared to the knowledge that what they went through wasn’t in vein.”

“Just because you’re a “Good Victim” doesn’t mean everyone is!” Pidge barked, face red with anger. “Not everything happens for a reason! Sometimes things just happen and they hurt and they’re terrible and it’s not for a reason! How can you wish these things on a person?”

Now that accusation struck home, those words enough to spark actual anger in Keith. But he had to quell it for now. He had said his part… However. “Your anger is understandable, but that was out of turn.” Despite his intention to stay calm he could hear that rumble in his voice and the expression of victory on Pidge’s face only aggravated him more. “Do you remember my behavior before the accident? My anger? My volatile temper? I don’t want that for you, or for them. Yes, not everything happens for a reason but goddamnit how are we supposed to keep living on spite and anger alone? I’ve done it! It’s exhausting! There are no Good Victims or Bad Victims, Pidge. Only Victims and however they heal. But don’t invalidate their experiences simply because you want them to be home already. They come back and when they do they are strong.”

Pidge looked away as Keith spoke, her fists clenched, and he could tell that the words had hit home. She regret what she had said, but so did Keith. He knew how it was to hear there was nothing to be done, but that wasn’t what he was saying. “Find Slav. We have to get your Father’s best friend safe… and the bane of Shiro’s existence.”

The light tone made Pidge smile slightly, turning those brilliant green eyes up to her friend. “Really?”

“Yes, Shiro can lose his temper, and yes, Slav will make it happen.” Keith said, resting his hands on his hips. He wasn’t sure if that was what she was asking about, but the air wasn’t so goddamn heavy now, and he supposed he should take that as a blessing.

 

Allura approached Shiro, watching as he tugged on his glove and kept his eyes on the map of the planet he was to go to with Lance and Pidge. “Shiro, may I have a minute?” She asked, approaching slowly and carefully. Something about him had been… off since the return from the Blade of Marmora base, but she felt that she knew why.

Seeing Keith in the uniform of a Galra organization? The realization was like a blade between the ribs. It was all Galra! The legend of the messengers, Keith’s connection to the Black Lion, his attempt to “save” Zarkon. Keith himself even! It left an uneasy feeling in her chest, and the possibility that Keith might be a sleeper agent was all too real.

When Shiro turned, something about his look made Allura feel like he could read her very thoughts. His expression was soft but critical. “Yes, Princess?”

“I have some… concerns.” She said, suddenly feeling like a child before her father again. Shiro’s ability to radiate calm command was impressive, and Allura wondered if all humans of his kind had that effect. She hoped not, honestly. She liked the thought that it made Shiro special. “About Keith.”

The way Shrios’ eyes twitched made her stomach drop, knowing it was a sensitive topic to begin with, but Shrio needed to know her concerns. He only nodded for her to speak, making no intentions to interrupt her, which she appreciated greatly. “I know the Blade of Marmora claim to be against Zarkon, but it’s Keith I’m worried about… When he went down with the Red Lion and fell into that coma we mentioned a possible legend that may have been relevant. It _was_ a Galra legend. And now he’s contacted Zarkon and these Blades, suddenly wearing their command robes? Shrio what happened on that base?”

She knew she should have been more specific, the tightness of his face not comforting Allura in the slightest. “Allura there is… a lot you don’t know about us. We all came from a planet with only the basic of space faring vessels and cultures that only stopped warring with each other less than a hundred Earth years ago. Keith, Pidge, Lance and Hunk are all still kids by our standards. _I_ was hardly an adult when the Galra took me off Kerberos. Suddenly we’re on a different planet, in a castle being told that we need to fight a war we never knew existed?

“That none of us knew existed. That includes Keith. I’ve known Keith for years he…” Shiro stopped, swallowing and looking down.

Shiro looked… oddly vulnerable. It was something she was unused to seeing on the man, despite the occasional times she’s seen him after a flashback from his time in Zarkon’s hands. In answer to that expression, Allura couldn’t help but reach out, her hand resting on the firm muscle of his flesh arm. He took a deep breath, and Allura realized now at this closeness that Shiro was… blushing?

“I was out on recruitment, showing students some of the training we do for the Garrison, and there was one kid who kept to himself, last to step up and try to simulator and only after I prompted him. Everyone overlooked him, said he was a discipline case.

“And he slammed the simulator like it was nothing. Way beyond the skills of the others his age. I found out he was an orphan, never knew his mother and his father had died just a few years before while saving other people’s lives. He took my advice and joined the Galaxy Garrison. I stood by his side, helped him every time he stumbled and he… suddenly it was like he wasn’t a kid anymore. He was there helping me pick up the pieces of my own life right before I left for Kerberos.” Shiro’s dark eyes bore into Allura’s as realization took shape in her mind.

Keith was Shiro’s constant, as Coran was for her, just… not quite the same. “As the time passed while I was Zarkon’s prisoner the only thing that kept me going was the knowledge that I promised him I’d be back and we would race across the desert together. That each day I stayed alive he was one day older and I was one day closer to finding out the man he was growing into.”

“Allura, he was the one to find me when I crashed on Earth. He had been waiting the whole time, and very much not a kid anymore. He was a man who looked at me like I hung the goddamn stars and I didn’t know what to do with that. Then we were here, then we’re fighting for our lives and every day I’m thinking about how I finally got back to him and now every fight we go into I might lose him.”

“Then he went down in Red.” She supplied for him, voice a whisper. She had known Shiro and Keith were closer than the other Paladins, that he had known Pidge’s brother and father and had been some idol that Lance looked up to. She hadn’t known of this close friendship he shared with Keith, however.

“And then he woke up and you know from there. I… Allura I saw him in the Black Lion’s mind. Not the way we do, no, the way his mind is. He’s twice as old as I am and every time I look at him I still see that man under his skin, but at the same time my stomach turns at the fact he still has the body of a teen. He’s still a kid and I…”

“I don’t… I don’t understand.” Allura admitted, brows drawn at his conflict.

“Allura I’m in love with him. I told him on the base.” Shiro admitted and it was like time stopped.

Her brows climbed to the line of her crown and she felt her mouth falling into a small “o”. “Oh.”

“I didn’t even realize it until I watched his trial with the Blade of Marmora. I saw… Lance was there too. We both saw parts of what he went through in that other life. Something… Something terrible happens. Something that tares all of us apart, and I think it has something to do with you.”

It felt like all of the air was sucked out of the room. Shiro was rambling, but the thought that whatever left those shadows in Keith’s eyes had something to do with her? She was uneasy to begin with, now she was firmly uncomfortable. “Me?”

“The Blade of Marmora’s trials have a specific uniform, and it has the ability to show what the wearer’s hopes and fears are. The things that are most important to them.

“And you appeared, with all of the Paladins and Kolivan and… I think Keith’s mother. You told him that he was given this second chance for a reason and Allura he was crying. Keith is… he’s quiet and he’s too serious for his own good but we all mean so much to him. I think that after what he’s lived through? I think he’s trying to save everyone he can.”

Allura blinked a few times, processing everything Shiro said. It was… a lot to unload. All in all she supposed Shiro was telling her to trust Keith? To not worry about where his allegiances lie?

There was one thing she felt she could approach without her worries spiraling out of control. “So wait… you’re in love with Keith?”

Shiro let out a groan and dropped his face into his flesh hand. His “yes” was quiet, dejected, and something about it made her laugh.

“But you’re upset because physically he’s still younger than you?”

“No, well yes, I just-” Shiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I never felt like this about him before. He was always important to me, one of my best friends, but seeing him as a leader? His growth… I just still feel… sort of dirty with him still so young.”

Allura laughed again, nodding. “I understand. What did he say?”

Shiro paused then, blinking twice. He opened his mouth then closed it again and Allura’s brows rose again. “Oh. He… didn’t say anything… did he?”

Shiro swallowed and put his face in his hand again. “He said there was still so much to do and it wasn’t the right time.”

Allura’s laugh was loud this time, reaching out and squeezing Shiro’s arm. “I’m so sorry, Shiro. It’s just- just.” She fell into another fit of giggles. “He’s certainly more mature now, that sounds like what you would have said.”

“Let’s finish Zarkon’s reign so he can give you his answer.” She placated, releasing her grip on his arm and nodding.

If Shiro were in love with Keith, the man he is _now_ , then Allura could trust him. She owed Shiro that much at least.

 

“So…” Hunk drummed his fingers against the controls of the Yellow Lion as Keith raised a brow at him. “You’re officially Galra?”

Keith rolled his eyes at the Paladin, flicking the boy’s large ear. “Stay focused, Hunk.”

“How can I!?” Hunk erupted, throwing his head back and closing his eyes in frustration. Or possibly fear. “We have to go inside of something! How does this not freak you out?!”

Keith only laughed, crossing his arms over his white chest plate. “Well, I’ve done it once so that much doesn’t really bother me. Other than that? Weblum eat planets, Hunk. It’s not like it’s going to be tight or anything. Or… extraordinarily wet.”

Hunk didn’t seem comforted. “How do you deal with that?” He asked instead, looking over to the Half-Galra with an inquisitive expression. “The whole having lived this before thing.”

If he were honest, Keith was sick of answering that exact question. He supposed he should make business cards.

Keith Kogane  
Half-Galra  Time Traveler  
Yes it’s super weird to live my life again.

“It’s already different though.” Keith said rather than letting himself get bitter. He already knew that he would need to deal with being in close quarters with Hunk for the next few hours, he shouldn’t let himself get riled up by the boy’s questions. “Already we’ve contacted the Blade of Marmora, we’re ahead of schedule with our attack against Zarkon. We may even have an additional man on the inside. Hopefully these changes will keep going.” Keith said with a shrug.

Looking back to Hunk’s face, Keith just frowned even more. “Okay, watch the damn video Coran sent us on Weblum.”

“Wait! Why? Don’t you already know it?” Hunk asked, sitting up properly and turning just so to the man.

“Yeah, but I’m not going to rob you of the experience of watching… that.” Keith said, waving his hand and leaning against the control panel of Yellow, wondering in passing as to whether or not the video would be corrupted in this universe as well.

 

Lotor gripped his controls on his ship and scowled, wishing beyond hope some pirates would approach and attempt an attack. All he wanted was a chance to shoot something. His last years of research were useless! Quintessence wasn’t a waste! His father… He had never seen Zarkon like that before. He was clear minded, he… seemed to care about Lotor, but it left a residual anger in him. How could he just forgive all of the abuse he had faced at the man’s hand now just because he wasn’t using the quintessence anymore!

Quintessence only revealed that which was within, nothing more. His father was taking in that diluted quintessence! He couldn’t… He didn’t… With a sigh, his shoulders slumped and he leaned against his chair.

He knew Zarkon was right, and it only made him more and more angry. He had been so close to doing something truly terrible and the knowledge that it was the very man who he was trying to impress ended up being the one to make him see that only hurt more. He would need to tell Axca and the others to cease construction on the secondary base for the Alteans. He… There was no need to cause more animosity between himself and the universe.

He knew of planets who had faced down renewable energy and ignored it for the chase of non-renewable energy because of greed and lust for power. What Zarkon and he had been doing was the same, only on an intergalactic scale, and war or none they would inevitably run out of resources. They would keep draining planets, people, everything until the very Universe itself was dead. “Damn!” He lashed out, slamming his fists down on his console and throwing himself back against the chair.

_“Find the messenger. He flies with Voltron in all white and he wants only for the universe to thrive again. He has seen the pain and fire of the Universe, heed his warnings and lead the people when I am gone.”_

Zarkon’s words echoed in his mind, like he knew something he would never tell Lotor. As he floated in space with no real destination than a clear mind, Lotor thought. How would Zarkon begin redeeming himself in the face of the Universe? With the ever corrupt Haggar at his side at all times? As he remembered… he had seen nothing of her during his visit and he had no doubts that Zarkon had planned it that way. Hand cupping his chin, Lotor frowned as realization dawned. There was no redemption for Emperor Zarkon.

All the Galra could hope for was forgiveness from those most important to him. His son.

Zarkon had no intentions to survive, only plan for the recovery of the Galra reputation after he was gone. Too little too late.

_“There is greatness in you, Lotor. Not only the strength of Royal Galra blood, but the brilliance and light of your Altean mother. I loved her so much, I want you to know that. I hope that someday you will get a chance to understand that sort of love. It’s the same sort of powerful love I have for our people, and while we have no true home but the stars we are still a proud race. We simply need a good leader to help recover our tarnished name.”_

Lotor swallowed hard, opening his eyes to the void of space, blinking twice as he saw a ship hurtle past him. No. Not just a ship. A yellow lion.

Voltron.

 

“Yellow Lion, Report.” Shiro’s strong voice came over the comms and Keith slapped a heavy hand down on the receiver, the man’s face showing up on the viewport.

Keith knew very well that they looked all the worse for wear. Dealing with the Weblum was just as difficult and annoying this time as it had been the first time, and just as he had the first time he had come across Axca. He felt… gooey. “Mission success. Scaultrite acquired, we’re on course for Oklarion now.” He said, pausing as he said it.

“We have to go to the Balmera to help Allura… don’t we?” He asked, voice dry.

Shiro smiled on the screen, nodding with a raised brow. “Wait. Wait what happened on the Balmera? What’s going on?” Hunk asked, looking between the screen and Keith.

“The beast we faced on the Balmera the first time, right? She contacted you first this time?” Keith asked, frowning. The last time they didn’t have all the Lions, now they had all the lions and one extra pilot.

He supposed now would be a good time to put his humanitarian skills to work. “The same one as last time!?” Hunk yelled, frowning and pressing the controls to speed up the Yellow lion. Of course they took Yellow, he was the slowest of the Lions!

“We’re almost to the Balmera, we’ll reach out when we’re closer.” Keith said, nodding to Shiro and reaching out to end the call. Looking to Hunk, Keith frowned, serious. “Hunk, I need you to get us there and drop me on planet upon arrival. No if ands or buts, we need someone on ground to get the Balmerans to safety and as we have one pilot more than we need for Voltron I’ll take that responsibility. The Castle will need guarded so land there first and heed Shiro’s orders from there, understood?”

Hunk blinked up at Keith and nodded slowly. “Yes sir?”

Keith only nodded, clapping his hand down on Hunk’s shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze. “You did well in the Weblum, Hunk, and we’re going to keep Shay safe too.”

Hunk nodded again, a more sure expression on his face as he turned the rest of his attention to the viewport, and as Keith walked toward the Hold, he heard Hunk’s voice. “I’m on my way, Shay.”

It made him smile as the door slid shut behind him. He was glad that he packed his Blade uniform. It would feel like being back home again.

 

“Lotor?” Axca breathed out his name, brows drawn together as she saw his ship, hailing it immediately. “Sir, what are you doing here?”

“Axca, perfect.” He answered, voice like silk, but it was clear that he had been thinking hard, creases across his forehead standing out clearly to her. She had seen him at his best and worst in the past years and would be able to catch his tells from across the galaxy. “What are you… doing out here?”

“Retrieving Scaultrite, Sir.” She answered, crossing her arms suspiciously. “Are you alright, Lotor?” Her tone was soft, leading and soothing and she could see him relax slightly.

“Yes, Axca. I’m sorry, I’ve just returned from a meeting with Emperor Zarkon. It appears my banishment has ended.” The words made Axca start, leaning forward as if it could really put her closer to the Half-Galra.

“What happened?”

“I’m not quite sure, but I have another mission for you.

 

Shiro ran the back of his hand across his forehead, a small smile on his face as the Balmerans slowly returned to the surface. “Keith!” He turned his head at Hunk’s voice, seeing Keith now.

When the Yellow lion had arrived Hunk had said Keith had insisted on being dropped on the surface, and as they fought he had heard nothing. Seeing Keith now was a relief and… something else. The man seemed older somehow, hair pulled back and Blade of Marmora uniform on as he approached with a Balmeran child on his hip and the hand of an elder in his. He was smiling at whatever the child was saying but hearing his name he looked up. “Keith we did it!”

Keith simled wider at that, releasing the hand of the elder to take the one Hunk excitedly offered. The slap of their colliding hands drew attention, but it seemed Keith didn’t actually mind as they were suddenly surrounded by Balmerans. “Thank you so much, Paladins of Voltron.” A Balmeran man said, looking to Keith. “You kept my little one safe… thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Keith said, looking to the stony face so near to his, the child yammering away excitedly, explaining how Keith had just picked him up and got him out of the way of an attack. Slowly, Keith put the little one down and turned his attention back to Hunk and Shiro.

“Have you seen Shay?” Hunk asked quietly, and Keith only nodded, turning sideway to reveal the girl some feet behind him. Hunk pulled Keith into a hug that Keith, surprisingly, returned, laughing and letting the boy go to Shay.

Shiro finally approached, looking over Keith. “It suits you.” He said simply, making Keith look down at himself.

“I should hope so. I did turn the Blade of Marmora into a humanitarian organization, it was like being home a bit.” He admitted, shrugging and settling at Shiro’s side, watching as Hunk was picked up by the large Balmeran girl he had such a soft spot for.

“You hug now too?”

Keith laughed at that, shaking his head. “You know… a lot happened in that life. Earth wasn’t exactly safe, and the first time Hunk ever hugged me was after I told him I would help him find and save his family.” Shrio watched as Keith crossed his arms, more relaxing now than anything. “I guess that makes this the first time in this universe, huh?”

“Something like that.” Shiro agreed, looking to the crowd of Balmerans and Hunk. “Is Earth safe now?”

Keith sighed next to him, but Shiro didn’t look to him. He figured it was better that way. “I’m going to make sure it is.”

“We’ll make sure it is.” Shiro corrected, looking down to the young man at his side, smiling when Keith looked back.

“We will.” He agreed, and for a moment it felt like it were only the two of them. All the things he told Allura suddenly at the forefront of his mind.

Only Coran yelling made him realize that he had been slowly leaning down closer to Keith, both of them jolting and turning toward the castle.

 

On the bridge, Keith sat heavily in Pidge’s chair, looking down at the girl as she worked quickly on her computer. At first she didn’t say anything, but her fingers slowed to a stop and looked up to him. His legs were up on the arm rest and arms folded behind his head, looking down at her with a blank expression, and she sighed. “I found a lead.”

Those words made Keith smile, and it made her puff her chest a bit. He knew the words likely felt like vinegar to her, so he said them first. “Pidge I’m sorry for what I said earlier. You’re right, it was uncalled for. I want you to know I want us to save them as much as you do, but you do it so much better than I ever could. You’re the hero of the Holt family, and I can’t ever take that from you. Hell, I’m not even sure how you did it. All I know is that the codes you and your brother share are important. He’s a member of the rebellion, but you know that now.”

Pidge nodded, looking down and smiling a bit to herself. “I’m sorry too. I said… some really shitty things to you.”

A gasp sounded in the bridge drawing their eyes to where Lance stood, hands dramatically over his mouth. “Be still my heart!” He cried, making Keith roll his eyes and Pidge snort. “My virgin ears! This foul language!” He exclaimed, throwing himself across the bridge and heavily into the Red Paladin’s chair.

A laugh from the door made Keith turn his head and smile as he noticed Shiro standing with Allura, Coran, and Hunk. “I don’t understand why you have the entrance forty stories up! Why all the ziplines! You have hover technology!” Slav was rambling on at Allura who’s expression was pinched in irritation, but it made Keith smile all the more. At least she held Slav’s attention rather than him. If he had to listen to all of Slav’s temporal theorem about his presence here Keith might actually rip his hair out.

“Ziplines were very popular ten-thousand years ago!” Allura bit out, and Keith smiled up to Shiro as the man approached him.

“Are you wearing the right color socks?” Keith asked, a teasing smile on his face as Shiro sighed down to him.

“He’s always like this I guess?”

“The very bane of your existence.” Keith agreed, leaning up and sitting properly in Pidge’s chair. “You know… if all of this goes just right… We’ll be heading back to Earth in the next few months.”

It seemed his words were heard by more than just Shiro as a hush fell over the bridge. “Really?”

It was Lance’s voice, quiet, almost reverant.

Hopeful.

Of all of them he was the one who missed home the most, and they knew it. He and Hunk had family on Earth. Big family that they missed. “There’s a lot to handle, even after Zarkon’s defeat. A power vacuum will form and with it it’s own issues that Voltron will be needed for but..” Keith looked from Lance up to Shiro’s handsome face. “We could be Earthbound by Christmas.”

“Keith I think Christmas was this month.” Pidge pointed out, a small smile on her face.

“Valentines day?” He offered with a shrug. “Maybe Saint Patrick’s day? White day has already passed, right Shiro? How many Earth holidays can we really track time by?” Keith asked, standing and resting his hands on his hips.

“We can see our families soon then.” Hunk whispered, smiling and looking to Lance.

“See my nieces and nephews again.” Lance chimed in, looking to the smattering of stars out the viewport.

“See Bebe again.” Pidge said for herself, wrapping hands around her ankles and rocking back.

The quiet consideration that filled the room made Keith look up to Shiro. He hoped it wouldn’t be out of turn… but he would say it anyway. “Adam’s on Earth too.” He reminded, watching as Shiro looked down to him, eyes slowly roaming over the pale expanse of Keith’s face. “I didn’t really get to tell him goodbye when I got booted. I guess last time I saw him we argued too.”

Keith could see that the words hit home, and he wondered fleetingly if things would change in regards to Adam as well. He knew their split was with some lingering animosity, of Adam not wanting to wait behind as Shiro chased his dreams and the stars, but what if Shiro wanted to settle again?

Keith was far from settled even now. Whole life lived or not it didn’t matter, he had things to do. He would find Krolia. He would put the Blade of Marmora on that same path he’d set the mon before. He would chase the stars until they all burnt out like he had promised the Shiro of his time all those years ago beneath the stars of Earth’s solar system.

“It’ll be good to see him again.” Shiro said after a moment, nodding. “It will be good to be home again.”

“I guess all we have to do is win, right?” Hunk said, a smile on his face.

There was a lot more than that. They would have to win, keep winning, and work non-stop, but it almost felt like a ture precipice. They stood at a border, eyes to the future and Keith felt like the only one with his face turned to the past. He wouldn’t allow it to happen the same way again. No matter what he would ensure that they all return.

 

Victorious.


	9. Ubiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran’s voice shook and he took a deep breath, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tell you the whole ordeal. I suppose I’m just a little emotionally compromised with us being so close to ending the war.”
> 
> Keith laughed, a smile on his face. “It’s understandable. We stand at the precipice, and all we can think about is who we wish could be standing here with us.”

 

Keith sat on the floor of the empty Bridge, looking at the stars as the Castle hurtled it’s way toward Olkarion. Vargas had passed, each member of the team retiring to other haunts in the castle, leaving Keith slowly to himself. He couldn’t even remember how long it had been since he had seen Coran, the last to leave the bridge. He recalled the Altean rambling at him for what felt like a varga before he took his leave, but Keith couldn’t honestly say that he had been listening.

Keith couldn’t shake the feeling that he had forgotten something incredibly important. In his past, he was the one to help take down the power system in Zarkon’s ship and honestly? He wasn’t sure why there was a change. He supposed it was the speed of the missions? They were ahead of schedule and it seemed Thace didn’t need his help. He knew Thace ended up sacrificing himself and having Keith escape but he… couldn’t remember why. 

But that feeling of uneasiness didn’t fade, even as the stars hurtled past him. The universe an endless vastness around him, and it brought him no comfort. “What’s bothering you, number four?” Coran’s voice rang out, bringing Keith from his thoughts to look at the Altean. 

“What time is it?” Keith asked, rubbing his eyes. Coran was always first to rise and last to sleep, something Keith always respected. It was often forgotten and overshadowed by the fact Allura was princess and they were all Paladins… Coran was one of the hardest working of them all, and despite the fact he was just a… normal Altean? He held himself to such extraordinary standards that had Keith in aw at regular intervals. 

Coran was an amazing man, and he rarely got the credit he deserved.

Even when Keith tried to give it to him, Coran rejected the praise and continued his work.

“It’s very early.” Was all Coran said, leaning against his console and looking to Keith. “You were in that exact spot when I left, have you slept at all?”

Keith offered him a shrug but stood, stretching and listening to the symphony of cracks his spine supplied at the motion. “I can’t help but think I’ve forgotten something very important. Something that could make or break this whole plan. I feel like it’s all going to come down to one terrible thing that I forgot about.”

Coran hummed, crossing his arms. “That’s a lot to carry on your shoulders, Keith. You always did seem like that kind of person though.” 

That made Keith look away from the viewport and look over Coran. He had never really… sat down and spoken to the Altean before. They were all friends, yes, but Coran was always so prone to outlandish outbursts and had an incredibly odd sense of humor that Keith often couldn’t understand. But now? Now he could see that somber, serious part of Coran again. The man who stood at Alfor’s side and never wavered. 

He could see that same sort of ache in the man’s eyes that he sometimes caught a glimpse of in the mirror. Coran had seen the first war as it happened, was left in charge of Allura and frozen. Set aside with so much love by King Alfor, knowing that he could trust Coran with the one thing most important to him. 

Thinking about it now made Keith’s chest hurt. “We can always see it in each other, can’t we?” Keith said, leaning against the cold metal wall. He and Coran were so much more alike than he had ever really thought about. “Can I ask you something personal, Coran?”

“I don’t see why not, as long as I can ask something equally personal in return.” Coran said, the pair of them looking at each other from halfway across the bridge. The distance almost like a mirror.

“Did you love him?”

Keith had no doubts that Coran knew who he was asking about. No matter the species, queer beings could always spot each other, and even if it hadn’t been Alfor Coran had loved, the man had lost another person just as important to him.

But the way Coran bowed his head and sighed, Keith already knew the answer. He just needed to hear it. “Alfor was always important to me. He was my king, my father’s charge… It was almost like he were a big brother to me for the first few years of my life. We grew up together… until he started being groomed for the throne. Things started to change. We didn’t see each other as often.

“Then I started going to my own classes, having my own training. Mastered in Xenobiology, followed engineering advancements like my father’s father who made this very castle. Then I returned to Altea. And he welcomed me back like a long-lost brother. It didn’t stay that way, though. He asked that I become his advisor, and I couldn’t say no to Alfor. I never could.” Coran looked up to Keith again, and Keith could see tears brimming those bright purple eyes.

“He was already betrothed to Melenor, and they were fantastic together. I tried to look to Alfor like a brother, advise him like was my job, but sometimes….”

“The heart interferes.” Keith supplied, understanding.

Coran smiled wetly at him and nodded. “I kept it to myself, and then Allura was born. She was such a beautiful baby, looked so much like Melenor. Still looks like her mother.

“But her disposition? She’s very much her father’s daughter.”

Keith finally approached Coran, standing at his side and leaning against the console, ankles crossing. Coran took the moment to reach up and rub his eyes, shaking his head. “Alfor trusted me with his life, but he never felt for me the way I still feel for him. I like to think that he knows that I loved him. In the end I begged him not to do what he planned. Allura was already frozen, and I begged him to let me fight. To not sacrifice himself.”

Keith closed his eyes, listening to the story and feeling like he could see it. That chamber room, Alfor standing tall as Coran gripped his arms and cried, begging Alfor just as Keith once begged Shiro. “He kissed my forehead and asked that I protect Allura. That I was the only person he trusted to do it. I don’t know why he didn’t have Melenor frozen with us… maybe she was dead already. A selfish part of me wants to believe that she wasn’t. That he chose me specifically to look after his only child…”

Coran’s voice shook and he took a deep breath, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tell you the whole ordeal. I suppose I’m just a little emotionally compromised with us being so close to ending the war.”

Keith laughed, a smile on his face. “It’s understandable. We stand at the precipice, and all we can think about is who we wish could be standing here with us.”

Silence answered him before Coran spoke. “Who do you wish were here with us, Keith? The other Paladins, Lance, Hunk, even Pidge, they all talk about the family they wish were here. What about you?”

Keith smiled to himself, looking over to Coran. “My family is here, Coran. Sure, you all don’t know me how I know all of you now, but there is no one else I’d rather face this with than you all. My father would have loved the stars, loved to see the things we’ve seen, will get to see, but he’s been dead for so long I know he’s with me now anyway. My mother? I can’t wait to meet her again.

“But I get to stand here next to you now, have a conversation we’ve never had before, and I wouldn’t trade this for anything.”

Coran seemed to bite his lip behind his bushy mustache and reach over, pulling Keith into a tight hug. Now that was new. Very new, but Keith had to admit that Coran gave incredible hugs. With a small laugh, Keith hugged the Altean back, fingers finding home in thick red hair as he held the shaking man. 

The bridge door slid open and a soft “huh” could be heard, making Coran only squeeze Keith harder and turn eyes to the door. “We’re having a moment.”

The words made Keith laugh harder, wanting to turn to find out who was at the door, but the laugh that sounded answered the question. “I won’t interrupt then.” Shiro’s voice sounded, and Keith could hear the smile in the man’s voice.

Coran hummed for a second before lessening his squeeze. “I suppose you can join in, number one.”

The words made Shiro laugh and only the sound of footsteps warned Keith before there was warmth at his back and more arms around him and Coran. “Happy, Coran?”

“I hope so, this is all for him.” Keith said, trying to turn his head but being unable to between the pair of solid chests that crushed him. 

“I am happy.” Coran’s voice was soft, soft enough that it made Keith relax and squeeze Coran slightly. 

“Good.”

 

It took some serious convincing from Coran and Shiro to get Keith to go lay down and get some rest as they were still some varga out from Olkarion and with what he had learned of Coran? It made rest come much easier with his concerns temporarily forgotten. 

But he woke with a start, sweat peppering his forehead and eyes wide. Honerva. That was what he had forgotten. Why he had been the one to infiltrate Zarkon’s ship the first time, Thace was compromised. Throwing his legs over the side of his bed, Keith darted out of his room.

The halls of the castle all became a blur as he raced to the bridge, bare feet slapping against cold floor, hair wild behind him as he ran. He needed to let Kolivan know immediately. The door of the bridge flew open and he race inside, seeing Shiro, Coran, Allura and Hunk all standing around and looking to him like he were a madman. “Keith? What’s wrong?” Shiro asked, turning from what he and Hunk had been discussing and being promptly ignored as Keith made a B-line to Coran’s control panel.

His eyes scanned the familiar Altean markings before his fingers darted across them, hailing Kolivan under a secure command code. The Galra’s perplexed face turned up on a holograph, brows drawn low. “This is Kolivan.”

“Kolivan, Thace is compromised. The transmission you’ve received nearly a varga ago will be the last we receive.” Keith panted out, face hard as he looked up at the Blade Commander. 

Kolivan didn’t look convinced as he looked down at Keith, but Keith did not waver. “I knew I forgot something, in my memories I’m the one to take down Zarkon’s system and I couldn’t understand why it was different now. I thought maybe it was because our timeline has been sped up, but no. We discover that he’s compromised just before we launch the attack. Hon- Haggar is likely already interrogating him as we speak. They will be prepared for the attack.”

“You are sure of this?”

“Positive.” Keith answered, hands gripping firm to the controls. “We need to plan for me to infiltrate.”

“I’m not going to send an inex-”

“Inexperienced? You’re the one who insisted I dawn commander’s armor and now you say I’m too inexperienced to do this mission myself?” Keith questioned dryly. “I will be doing this, Kolivan. We need to plan for this now while we have the time. I will not let Thace be sacrificed as well.” He growled out, watching as Kolivan looked to him with an unreadable expression.

“So be it. We will adjust our plans on Olkarion.”

Keith only nodded, letting the call end and breathe out heavily, turning to see the full crew of the Castle now on the Bridge. He hadn’t heard them enter, but Slav stood at Pidge’s side, Lance with arms crossed next to Allura. Coran reached out, squeezing Keith’s shoulder. “What do we need to do?”

Keith swallowed, the team looking to him for guidance already made his heart pound hard in his chest. “We need to get cloaking on one of the pods, I’ll go in with Shiro in Black as planned but as soon as they drop around us I’ll be on my way to the command ship in the cloaked shuttle.”

 

Keith took a deep breath as he approached the small Altean shuttle. Everything had been prepared, the shuttle ready to be carried by Black until the bait was taken by Honerva. He hadn’t said it, but Keith knew that it wasn’t Zarkon who would be tracking the Black Lion, but Honerva in her hunt for vengeance for her husband. The Blades had been reporting enough changes in Zarkon’s control that suggested their investment in the former Black Paladin’s consciousness had been at least a minor success. 

If he would be on the ship… maybe he could try- “Keith. May I have a moment?” Allura.

Keith turned his head and looked to the conflicted princess. He remembered what had happened once his his previous life, her realization of bias against the Galra. Against the Blades of Marmora. Against him. “Of course, Princess.” He said, stepping from the shuttle and toward Allura, who didn’t hesitate. She continued he stroll toward him.

“The Galra… they’ve done terrible things. Taken my family from me, my planet. They’ve done so many terrible things… But I’ve begun to think of the Paladins as my family, so when I found out you were Galra? I wanted to hate you…

“But you were right. Good and Evil  _ don’t  _ follow down the lines of race, and my bias? I’ve almost hurt myself more than any Garla could hurt me. I’m… I’m sorry Keith.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Allura.” Keith said softly, a smile on his face as he heard those words again. They weren’t exact, but they were so close, and just as it had been in his memory, Keith had an armful of Altean Princess and he hugged her tightly, without hesitation.

“Please… come back to us. Come back to me and Coran…. Come back to Shiro.” The way she breathed out Shiro’s name made Keith’s breath catch, looking up to see that very man standing in the doorway with a soft smile.

“I will. I promise.”

“You ready, Keith?” Shiro asked from across the hanger, causing Allura to pull back from him. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Allura said a quiet farewell, retreating from the hanger into a lift destined for the bridge, leaving Keith and Shiro alone. “It seems I keep catching you hugging Alteans lately.”

“I think they’ve had a serious shortage through the years.” Keith said, resting his hands on his hips and tilting his head. “Maybe you should try it sometime.”

“Maybe I should.” Shiro said simply, looking from Shiro to the towering Black Lion. “Are we ready?”

Keith followed Shiro’s eyes and shrugged. “I guess we’ll find out. We only have one shot at this.”

“I’ll see you in the sky then.” Shiro said, the distance between them suddenly so vast that it made Keith’s chest ache. 

“Always.”

 

Keith crashed into the hanger of Zarkon’s ship, disarming sentries as he went and sliding into a corner. “I’m inside, on my way to the command module.” He informed Kolivan over the coms, rushing to a door and opening it with a press of his hand. “I guess now’s a good time to warn you all that it’s very likely they’ve already changed the codes twice over, I’ll have to manually override the system using power.” He explained, rushing down the halls and ducking out of sight when needed. 

“Wait, what?!” Lance’s voice bit over the radio and making Keith grip his blaster all the tighter in his hands.

“Keith! You can’t do that it’ll turn the whole room into a bomb!” Shiro’s voice now, stressed and under fire. 

“Just trust me, I’ll be fine.” Keith said, tempted to reach up and shut off his coms, instead making the turn to the main power console. He wondered in passing if Thace had escaped in this world as he had in the previous, but he had a feeling that he would be trying to find the Blade instead, likely finding Honerva along the way.

He only hoped the galra would still be alive. 

Running to the console, Keith took a deep breath and tried the code, cursing as it failed. Of course nothing could go the easy way. “I guess it’s time to start on that work-around.”

“If you take it out completely it will give us more time to input the virus.” Kolivan spoke over the comms now, calm and serious. “But we can’t afford to lose you on this mission Keith. Do not fail.”

“I won’t.” Keith bit out, darting back to snag large cables from a secondary source. He could do this. He really could.

He thinks. 

Dragging the large cables to the main console, he gracelessly kicked a panel off and plugged them in, trying to remember the best way to get the hell out after it was activated. His fingers darted across the screen, slapping down his whole palm and letting out a victorious grunt as the room began to whur. “Yes!”

“Now get out of there Keith!”

“Right!” Keith leapt over the console and tucked his arms close to his sides, shooting down the main conductor. He activated his jetpack in just enough time to not hit terminal velocity and managed to get his feet on the ground. Pushing forward, he heard the room above him start to crackle and hum. Swearing rapidly and colorfully, Keith beat feet down the hall and crashed against the airlock door blade first, forcing it open as the explosion sounded. 

The explosion forced him out of the ship, spinning and throwing off his center of balance. “Uploading virus now!” Kolivan’s calmly victorious tone announced, Keith taking a deep breath and righting himself.

“Keith’s I’ll pick you up-”

“No! I need to get back in there and get Thace out!” Keith announced, jetpack on and pushing him back toward Zarkon’s ship.

“Keith don’t! We’re activating the Teladuv!” Coran now.

“I have to save him!”

“Keith you don’t have to save everyone! Keith!”

Reaching up, Keith slapped his helmet and disabled the comms, shooting forward and into a different airlock door. As he breached, he took a heavy breath into his mask, frowning just so at the dark hallways. He had no idea where Thace could be held, but he knew there were at least two people on his side somewhere in this ship and he had to try to save them.

The hallways blurred together as he tried to recall the map of the ship, trying his best to understand which space a prisoner could be held when he felt it. The same sort of… drawing toward a specific point he hadn’t felt since his days in the desert, theorizing what the Blue Lion might be. He could feel it like a crackling static under his skin, the taste of ozone on his tongue. There was only one thing that could radiate that much quintessence.

“Honerva.”

He was… very much not ready to face Honerva, his physical state was exhausted at best. This was extraction, get Thace and get the fuck out… but if he could find Honerva… her captive Blade would not be far. The best he could do was stay out of sight as he followed that sickening feeling, remembering far too well what it was like to be inside of her mind. 

What if he could defeat her now? Without Lotor. Without Voltron. Just one lost soul fighting another until she was gone.

He knew better, but he couldn’t help the temptation. He could spare Allura the pain, spare Shiro the fight within his own mind. 

But he would lose that fight. There was no doubt in his mind, that fight would be lost before it was even begun.

Skulking down the halls of the command ship, Keith pressed hard against the wall as he heard approaching footsteps. Slow. Cadential.

She was here, and panic filled Keith’s chest. He was… terrified. Frozen in place as she passed him, begging whatever gods there might be that Honerva didn’t sense him behind her. That she wouldn’t turn and discover him. He ordered his body to move, to slide around the pillar and stop staring at the long purple cloak she wore hunched over in, but his body refused to listen. He was frozen like a cadet facing down a difficult simulator, only this would literally get him killed.

Sweat clung to his brow as he tried to calm his breathing, but she had paused and Keith had to fight down his instincts to stand his ground like a deer frozen in headlights. Sucking in a shaky breath, Keith closed his eyes and circled the pillar just in time for it to be struck with electricity, his back now safely pressed against the opposing side. He could taste copper in his mouth from how hard he had been biting his cheek.

How was he going to face this if Honerva triggered him like this?

She  _ terrified  _ him.

His hands still shook, he didn’t take a single breath until he heard her quiet curse and retreating footsteps. It wasn’t until a door sounded that Keith let his head fall back and exhaled, it coming out as multiple shaking puffs. Trembling fingers found home to his communications receiver and he found the strength to speak. “Kolivan, can you hone in on my location?”

“Keith!” Shiro’s voice came over the comms. “Keith you need to get out of there we’re about to launch the attack!”

“Do it. I’m going to be moving but make sure to target just east of my exact location. I just saw Honerva.” Keith tried to steele his voice, but it still shook around the witch’s name. He knew it wasn’t logically her fault, but it didn’t stop him from being utterly terrified. 

“Hon-who-what?” 

“Hon- Haggar!” Keith bit out, forcing one foot in front of the other. “I’m still trying to find Thace but start the attack, I’ll be out in time.”

“Keith we can’t-”

“You’re within the cell blocks already Keith, Thace shouldn’t be far. We’ll ready a rebel shuttle to recover the two of you.” Kolivan’s calm, steady voice. “This is not a liberation, Keith, find Thace and get out.”

Keith huffed out a small laugh, knowing without a doubt that Kolivan could hear the shake in his voice. It was likely Shiro noticed it too. “I can’t make any promises. If I can find others to save, I will.” He darted around the corner, blade drawn and ready as the hall revealed multiple doors. Cells.

“Keith.” Shiro’s voice rang through his comms. Clear and steady. “Be safe.”

Keith approached the first cell door and took a deep breath. “I will.”

The ship rocked around him just as he jammed his blade into the edge of the cell door and he pressed against the wall, a rush of hot air filling the hall before the backup power resealed the hole in the airlock. He needed to work fast. Pressing all of his weight against the hilt of his blade the door pried open enough for him to get his fingers in and pull. Panting into the dark room, he saw no one. Nothing

Next one then.

He turned, stabbing fiercely into the door jam and pulling again. He didn’t know how many times he could do this before he actually did have to abandon Thace to his fate. Thace had been right the first time, he still had so much to do, a larger part to play. He couldn’t sacrifice himself here and now, and even if he intended to, he would do it in a more… extravagant way. He would take Honerva out with him if he were to go, and he would make completely sure she was gone. 

He pried open the door to see a hunched over form that turned to him in the dark. “Don’t come any closer!”

Keith… recognized that voice. “Sam?” He breathed out, helmet falling away and revealing his face to the human. “Sam Holt?”

The man stepped into the light, squinting at Keith’s face as understanding dawned over his face. “You’re human…”

Keith swallowed. Of course Sam wouldn’t know him, in this time Keith was only ever the scrappy cadet who followed Shiro around and hung out with Matt only ever out of Sam’s sight. “Yes. Yes I am. Your daughter is going to be so happy we’ve found you, but first we have to get you off this ship.”

“Wait! Katie’s here!?” Sam stepped forward again only to be pulled back by his shackles. 

“Let me take care of that for you.” Keith said, taking his blade and breaking the bond of the shackles. “I’m looking for another prisoner, have you seen anyone else?”

Sam shook his head, hands rubbing around his wrists and stepping closer to Keith. “You didn’t answer me. Katie’s here? You know my daughter?”

Keith looked at the torn expression on Sam’s face, joy and worry were combined in his eyes and Keith could understand it all too well. “I know your son as well, and the third who went on your mission to Kerberos. Shiro and Katie are Paladins of Voltron.” Keith explained as the ship rocked with another barrage of fire. “And right now? They’re attacking this very ship. I need to find Thace and get us out of here.”

“Thace? Commander Thace of the Galra?” Sam asked incredulous. “Why?”

“He’s an undercover operative with the Blade of Marmora. He’s the one who helped Voltron escape our first attempt at fighting Zarkon and I’m not going to let him die here.” Keith said, wishing he had picked up one of the blasters from the downed sentries to hand Sam. For now he supposed he would just have to protect him himself.

Sam was silent for a moment before a small smile found it’s way to his face. “You’re Keith. I remember you now.”

Keith blinked twice at the words before sighing. “Let’s get going. I’ll need your help.”

“Help with what?”

“Is there any way we can get power to these doors so I don’t need to pry them open?” He asked, looking to the lock mechanisms and back to Sam’s now smiling face.

“I can do that.”

 

It was the fourth door they opened together, Thace strapped up to a standing table and hardly breathing. Keith darted forward, his own blade in hand as he tore into the restraints that held the Galra up and taking the weight as he fell. “Thace! Thace wake up!” Keith shook the man gently, wary of the multiple wounds on his body.

“No.” Thace breathed out. “You’ve tr-”

The familiar snap of a Druid appearing had Keith turning and holding his blade out to catch quintessence lightning with hardly enough time. Thace crumpled to the floor at Keith’s feet and the man cried out as the lightning still hit him despite his raised blade. “We knew someone would attempt a recovery of Commander Thace.” The druid spoke, making Keith grit his teeth at the very words. “And it seems you’ve tried to take our scientist as well. Very naughty, Black Paladin.”

Keith panted and tilted his head. “Can’t say I remember you, which one are you again? Oh you all look the same.” He said dryly, hoping Sam would take advantage of the moment and get out. They absolutely could not risk losing Sam Holt. He was far too important. Keith kept his attention on annoying the druid, not positive if Sam was slowly escaping the room or not, but as he lunged forward to the Druid, he noticed Sam was gone. 

Good.

Hopefully he was on his way to find some armor that could withstand the lack of atmosphere and get to safety. 

His mind was so quickly brought back to the fight as he was kicked in the back and rolled across the dirty floor, couched in front of Thace, who seemed to be up to something himself. This close, Keith could hear the subtle skrape of metal against the floor and he tried to hold back a smile. Thace had recovered his blade. As long as they could play that the other Blade was out of commission, they had an extra card in their hand. 

The ship shook again, a rush of heat hitting the room before stilling again, and at that Keith rushed forward again. Ducking and swinging, turning at each crack and disappearance, blade catching bolts of power and the Druid’s full attention. He held his blade up to catch a blast when a shot rang out, the druid crumpling to the ground and Keith and Thace both looking to the doorway with surprised eyes. Thace’s blade was even raised behind the Druid, ready to take his own kill, but in the doorway Sam Holt stood with a fierce expression and Galra blaster in his hands.

The Blades looked at each other then to Sam, lowering their blades. “Thank you.” Thace said, brows drawn as he looked from Sam to Keith. “I recognize your armor, but not your face. How have we acquired new command?”

“That’s… a long story. Something best told by Kolivan himself, we need to get out of here immediately.” Keith said, looking to Sam. “Have you found any armor with that blaster?”

Sam blinked twice and looked down to the blaster, a shy smile forming on his lips. “Oh. Uh, no. I just kind of rode a sentry like a carnival bull until I got him on the ground and took his gun.”

Keith let out a snort and rest his hands on his hips. “I hope that doesn’t mean we have an angry sentry who’s looking for an escaped human and his blaster?”

“Oh no, I shot him don’t worry. Commander Thace, do you know where we could find some armor that would keep us alive until pickup outside?” Sam asked, looking to the ragged Galra with no small measure of respect. 

“I… Yes I believe I do.”

 

Breaking through the airlock had posed both too easy and surprisingly difficult, and Keith hardly managed a grip on Sam’s boot as they were sucked out into the mess of battle around the ship. “Kolivan, Kolivan are you receiving!?” Keith barked into the coms. “Kolivan we’re out!”

Silence. Looking at the mess around him, Keith frowned. The battle had moved beyond the main ship as support had arrived, and a realization settled unhappily in the bottom of his gut. Honerva was long gone. Using his jetpack, Keith drew Thace and Sam higher up the ship to find it’s main bridge blown to bits. It was likely that was where Zarkon had been, but he needed confirmation. It… hurt a bit to know that Zarkon had died now and Keith wondered if he had found peace, or if he were trapped within Honerva’s mind again. 

“Thace, keep trying to contact the fleet and Voltron, their com codes are 08-02998BCB for the main chatter. We should be heard by someone there at least.” Keith said, turning to the rubble before him. 

It seemed most of the bridge had been sucked out into space when the airlock had been shattered, but there were still remnants in the ship. Emperor Zarkon had never been an “order from the bridge” sort of commander, but something about having shared a mind and body with the lighter part of the Galra told Keith that Zarkon had been at least on his way to the bridge. 

A cracked door gave Keith his answer. Prying the door open more, a solid form floated into him. Zarkon. Or at least… most of him. His legs and most of his pelvis were gone, and Keith had no doubt they were floating somewhere out in the wild space behind him. The already purple-grey parlor of Zarkon’s skin was nearly black, blood vessels in his eyes burst and painting those open eyes nearly the same color, but there was no mistaking that this had been the ruler of the Galra. 

Opening the direct comms to Voltron, Keith spoke. Low. Slowly. “Mission success. Zarkon has been found. He’s dead.”

There was an exclamation in answer, but no real words. Or at least ones Keith could process. “Keith! Where are you!? The Blade of Marmora had to push on as another fleet arrived, I don’t know how they were warned but we’ve pushed them back well enough.” Hunk’s voice answered, and Keith understood now that Shiro had gone with them and was now too far out to be able to give Keith the attention the man likely intended.

It didn’t mean he didn’t hear the familiar sound of Shiro’s breathing through the comms. 

“I’m at the bridge of Zarkon’s ship, we could use a pick-up if you’re not too far out. We… Pidge are you listening?”

“I’m here.” Pidge’s voice was sharp, alert. 

“Pidge I found your father. He was on the ship, he’s with Thace and I now.” Keith said, turning and looking to the pair that floated just outside of the ship. 

“I’m coming to get you!” Pidge said immediately and Keith could hear the click of her controls shifting. 

A purple and black shuttle shifted into view just beyond the bridge and Keith couldn’t help the gasp. He recognized that ship… “No need, Pidge. I think our ride just got here.”

“Ride? The rebels pulled out with us, who is it!?” Lance cried over the comms, but Keith just looked back to Zarkon and slowly closed the Galra’s lids. 

Turning again, Keith activated his jetpack and pushed out of the bridge to Thace and Sam. The figure in the ship became visible at this close distance. “Lotor.”


	10. Limation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith looked to Lotor, feeling the weight of the last hours on him, pressing him into the humming metal floor of the bridge, but he still had so much to do. “Lotor, I need you to come with me. We need to talk.”  
>  It was as though his voice were the loudest thing in the room as all others fell silent, looking to him. Keith kept his eyes on the Galra Prince who smiled and raised his hands. “Understandable. Lead the way.”

Keith stepped through the door to the Bridge and looked on tho those inside. For a moment he felt like he had stepped back in time, but it was all so different. “Dad!” Pidge’s voice was the first to break through, Paladin boots slamming against the floor as she ran to the man at Keith’s side and into his arms. 

“Katie!” Sam’s voice was a breath, and something about it pressed hurt into Keith’s chest. He watched as Antok and Kolivan embraced Thace, relief clear in their form, but unnoticeable to anyone who hadn’t worked with Kolivan for so many years.

Keith looked to Lotor, feeling the weight of the last hours on him, pressing him into the humming metal floor of the bridge, but he still had so much to do. “Lotor, I need you to come with me. We need to talk.”

It was as though his voice were the loudest thing in the room as all others fell silent, looking to him. Keith kept his eyes on the Galra Prince who smiled and raised his hands. “Understandable. Lead the way.”

“Keith, will you need assistance?” Kolivan’s voice was deep, near a growl as he eyed Lotor, fully aware as to who he was. 

“I think I can handle myself. The man has just lost a father, and no matter how estranged the relationship was, it is always a hard blow.” Keith said, keen eyes catching the slight twitch of Lotor’s brow. “Come, Lotor, we have a lot to talk about.”

Keith turned, exiting the room and listening at Lotor followed. He moved in silence as the Prince followed, hallways turning and twisting and Keith had no doubt Lotor was memorizing their path. “Where are you taking me?”

“I’m not sure.” Keith admitted, amused at how long it had taken Lotor to ask. “I just wanted to get us away from the bridge, somewhere that I can interrupt Coran’s feeds and we can talk.”

Lotor let out a “tut” and looked around them in the hallway. “And you don’t believe they now know your intentions?”

“I’m sure they do, and I’m sure that we will be interrupted, but I need answers from you, and I’m sure you’ll be accomodating.”

“You’re placing quite a bit of faith in me, White Paladin.”

Keith smiled, glancing back to Lotor’s much taller form. “If you call me that, you know why. Thace said something about how Zarkon managed to get a meeting with you before the attack, that you had a one-on-one with a seemingly changed Emperor Zarkon.” Keith stopped and palmed open a door and motioned for Lotor to enter before him. 

The Galra looked over him before nodding and stepping into the room. Keith had to give himself kudos for the fact the room held just a table and rows of chairs. Lotor took a chair and dragged it across the floor to the table and sat himself while Keith grabbed one for himself. The light above them flickered before settling into a constant illumination that cast more yellow than white across them as they sat. “Are there two colonies?” Keith asked right away, palming a device to the bottom of the table and feeling the small buzz in his fingers as it activated.

“There is still one colony.” Lotor said calmly, but his eyes skimmed over Keith’s form. “He was right about you.”

“Zarkon?” Keith asked calmly, crossing his legs and looking up to Lotor, a frown settling on his face. It was small, casual. A resting expression.

“My father was never like he was in those last days, and I looked into it after he warned me of the White Paladin. You and the other Paladin arrived on Zarkon’s command ship and attacked him within the Black Lion’s shield. After that time he was in a coma, rejecting the quintessence that Haggar attempted to inject into him, an endeavor to heal him and cause him to awaken. What did you do?”

“While this is not an interrogation, it’s not a game of twenty questions either.” Keith said calmly. “I’ll answer all of your questions when I have recieved my own answers from you first. I don’t have a lot to ask so I beg you be patient.”

“Something tells me you’re not the type of man to beg.” Lotor parried, a sly smile forming across his lips. 

“Not outside of the bedroom, no.” Keith answered with no small amount of mirth. “When was the last contact with the colony? Are they aware of any intentions for a second colony?”

“They have not been informed of intentions for a second colony, not yet. It has been some quintents since my last visit to the colony and I fear it may be feeding to some unrest among them.”

“Do you have intentions of letting them know of Zarkon’s fall?” 

“If you are asking my intentions with the Alteans they have changed from my original plan. All plans to create the second colony have been ceased. My generals have turned their attention to other tasks.” 

“I asked whether you have intentions of notifying them of Zarkon’s fall, not your plan for the second colony, though that information is appreciated.”

“Am I not permitted time to mourn my father?”  
“I estimate you have just a few more tics before that door is breached, do you have plans to notify the colony of Zarkon’s demise?”

Lotor was silent, but the sound of quick footsteps had him opening his mouth. “I suppose we have something to plan then, don’t we?”

The door opened suddenly, revealing Allura, Shiro, and Lance all at the ready to attack, but they stilled at the sight before them. “We’ll move forward with plans for contacting them. I would rather we do a recording of you, be sure to make it clear the sender is indeed you. I will deliver the message myself to substantiate your claims. 

“In the meantime you will not be held here as a prisoner. In fact you will not be held here at all. I expect you to keep in contact with Voltron, but at a respectable distance. I’m choosing to trust you, don’t betray that trust.” Keith stood then, looking to the trio at the door. “Well, punctual as always.” Keith said, smiling and looking down to Lotor who had yet to stand. 

“You promised my questions will be answered as well.” Lotor said, tone calm but harsh enough that the irritation was clear.

“And I have all intentions of fulfilling that request, and while I know it is still the death of your father, I felt you might want to join us for some of our celebrations.” Keith said, ignoring the way Lance repeated the word “celebrations” from the doorway. 

Lotor stood slowly, looking to Allura, then to Shiro, and back to Keith. “Am I truly welcome? Or is it yet another grab for information?”

“Lotor. This is the first step in real change. I know the events that resulted in your banishment, I know you only ever wanted what was best for the Galra and that you and Zarkon disagreed on what that is. The power vacuum that has been created with Zarkon’s death will result in power grabs from all edges of the empire.” Keith spoke slowly, surely. “That will undoubtedly include you, and no matter the grief you feel now, even if it’s just for the possibilities you’ve missed out on, there is still something to celebrate now. The first step in the end of a thousand-year war.”

Lotor reached his hand out to Keith, the Galra Hybrid grasping it in his. “I will gladly join you in celebrating this victory, White Lion.”

Keith paused, blinked, and nodded at Lotor, choosing to unpack that later. 

 

In the end, Lotor followed Allura, Lance, and Shiro back to the bridge as Keith excused himself with no small amount of stealth to the storage of the Castle. It was like walking through time, and Coran had only brought him here once. He managed to slip around and discover the rattling bottles in their case, and smiled to himself. They had no use for all of them, but one bottle? That could be spared and used to celebrate. 

He wasn’t entirely sure how well his body would handle nunville at this time anyway. It was still so young, and he hadn’t put it through the trials he had done in the past. Future? 

He thumbed the sealed lid as he walked the halls back to the bridge and as he breached the door? He found no one noticed his entry. It made him smile as he looked across the bridge, seeing all smiles and open postures. Even Lotor had managed to ease up, deep in conversation with Allura who seemed entransed. For a moment he wondered what Allura had truly been robbed of when Lotor’s deseat had been revealed. No matter how much Keith wished for Lance’s happiness, he wondered if Allura had been long robbed of hers. 

“What’s that you have, Keith?” Shiro was by Keith’s side before he truly noticed and the smaller man jumped and laughed, shaking his head.

“Through all of this and I’ll die of a heart-attack caused by you, Takashi.” Keith scolded, but he was smiling. “And this? Is a bottle of Altean liquor. Nunville that got a chance to sit and age a thousand years.”

Shiro’s nose scrunched, but Coran seemed to have overheard him from where he stood. “Ah! Keith! You’ve found the Nunville!”

“What’s a celebration without something to toast with?” Keith announced, smiling even as Shiro’s eyes bore holes into the side of his face.

“Not everyone here is of age to drink.” Shiro reminded, arms crossed, though he was smiling as if he knew of the nights Keith and Matt had sat up with a bottle of vodka and bad stories of Shiro himself. Toasting to the Kerberos mission.

“But apparently all of age to die in a war.” Keith’s tone was suddenly harsh, and Shiro’s expression fell flat. “Trust me, we won’t want to drink too much of it, but I doubt many of us will be able to stay up much longer either.”

“Says the man who has slept maybe two hours in the last two days.” Coran spoke accusingly, but he smiled nonetheless.

“The last few days have kicked my ass, yes.” Keith admitted, handing the bottle over to Coran who turned and likely went in search for some sort of glassware for them. Keith looked to his side, eyes tracking up Shiro’s strong form. “What?”

Shiro just shook his head again, a smile forming on his face again. “I have so many questions. I probably always will, I doubt you’ll share everything with me no matter what happens.”

“You’re probably right.” Keith agreed, resting his hand on Shiro’s flesh arm and giving it a small squeeze. “But now isn’t the time to worry about that.”

The words seemed to spark something in Shiro’s eyes, something so full of hope and expectation. “Is it time to worry about something else, then?”

“Us, maybe?” Keith said, but all too soon Coran was back and they were reminded just how many people were around. So aware of the sets of eyes on them and the new glasses in their hands. 

Keith looked around the room and to the many expectant eyes on him. What they expected, he wasn’t sure. He had been sharing such a private moment with Shiro he wondered if that were what they were waiting for. 

He wouldn’t give them that.

He would give them the leader they might have been looking to, however. “Well… here we are.” He said, looking around to the cluster of Blades, the Paladins and Alteans. Lotor, head high but eyes unsure. “Kolivan, how many did we lose?” 

“Not too many. About fifteen casualties of our own and thirty-five wounded but very much alive. The rebels took fewer hits, we kept them out of range as much as possible but they assisted us greatly in the attack.” Kolivan’s entire demeanor was radiating pride, despite the losses. They could have faced more. 

In one time they had, but now Thace and Ulaz stood just a little too close, and Keith wondered if in the other time Thace thought he was leaving Ulaz with his death. Or maybe the Galra knew, and smiled when it was time to see him again. “How many of Zarkon’s men were recovered? They could become valuable assets.”

“We’ve taken a few hundred and we’re hoping they can be turned over to our ranks with time. The coalition will need them.” Kolivan said, nodding.

Keith smiled. The coalition was already forming. “It seems like so long ago that we found the Blue lion and she brought us to the castle. So long since Allura told us that we were Paladins and we were to fight a war that had raged for thousands of years. For some of us, it is much longer than others.

“But we’ve come this far. We’re not nearly finished, but we have an incredible victory at our backs today. The Emperor of the Galra has been defeated, and in his place we hope will rise a ruler who wants not only the best for the Galra, but for the Universe itself.” Keith’s eyes found Lotor, and for a moment Keith couldn’t see the man before him. All he saw was the rage that once fought him in the quintessence field. The twisted face fell away to the stoic yet inquisitive expression Lotor wore here. Now. “We have much business to discuss, but we should let ourselves have this. The first true step in the movement for peace across the Universe. We’ve found our own, returned family to our sides, and we will not give up the search for the rest. We’ve earned this rest, and when we’ve recovered ourselves, we push forward. We push until there is nothing but peace across the universe.”

“Cheers!” Coran cried, nunville sloshing from his glass as he thrust it into the air.

Keith smiled and raised his glass as well, watching as the blue lights of the bridge danced between the raised glasses of nearly clear liquid and cast a soft glow across the faces that filled the room. “To Peace.” Allura’s tone was soft but sure. Steady.

“To progress.” Shiro at Keith’s side, his voice a rumble, and it made Keith look to him, the tone all too close. Shiro turned gunmetal grey eyes down to Keith and yes. He was much closer than he had been, and Keith felt his cheeks warm under the soft breath that ghost across them.

“To family!” Sam’s voice was still hoarse, but it was familiar and comforting.

“To Victory.” Kolivan.

Keith finally tore his eyes from Shiro’s and looked to each face, taking a moment to memorize this moment. It was quickly becoming one of his favorites. “To the Voltron Coalition.”

 

Shiro’s mind was stuck on Keith’s words the whole evening, even when he was pulled across the bridge with different conversations. He seemed tuned to Keith like the man were a satellite he would ping to no matter where he was. He spoke to Kolivan about intentions with the Coalition and could hear each laugh that slipped from Keith across the room. Allura explained Lotor’s Altean heritage and Shiro tried to focus on anything but the sound of Keith and Lance arguing behind him. 

“Us.” That’s what Keith had said. 

As the evening wound down, Kolivan and the Blades finally leaving to start on their night cycle, Shiro finally let himself seek out Keith. The man sat on the floor next to Coran and across from Allura. The three of them were smiling, but there was a sad atmosphere around them. As he approached, he heard Keith’s tired laugh and Coran sounded so happy, and so sad all at the same time. “I never heard such a scream! As soon as it touched him he bolted!” Coran slapped his hands together and shot one out as if a representation of the person he spoke of. “I ran after him. “Alfor! Alfor it’s fine! Alfor come back!”” Coran fell into a mess of laughter, Allura and Keith with him the whole time.

“I’ve never heard this story.” Allura said, eyes wet but smiling. “I’ve heard very little of when my father was young. Thank you for sharing with me, Coran.”

“Mind if I intrude?” Shiro asked, drawing their eyes and smiles.

“Please do! I was just telling the story of when King Alfor and I were young and harvesting Galmor berries on Altea!” Coran was… rather intoxicated, the bottle of nunville between the three and nearly empty. The man’s cheeks were red and voice a little too loud, but it seemed his company didn’t mind. 

Keith pat a spot on the floor, and Shiro sat, looking between the trio as Coran started again as if he hadn’t been interrupted. Shiro was guilty of not completely listening, eyes drawn to Keith’s sleepy smile as he watched Coran talk. Keith met his eyes and dipped his head, a small flush on his cheeks, and Shiro wanted to live in this moment. These few seconds of peace and intimacy between them all. “That was the moment I knew.” Coran’s tone changed, quiet and almost sad, and it made Shiro look to the Altean.

“Knew what, Coran?” Allura’s voice matched the quiet tone, reaching out and taking Coran’s hand. 

The man looked to Allura, eyes brimming with tears and suddenly Shiro knew. Looking to Keith, and the way he left his posture open, hand on Coran’s knee, it all made sense. That was what Coran had told Keith about the day he found them on the bridge. “Allura… I was in love with your father.” Coran sniffled the words, and Shiro suddenly felt like he were invading on a moment he shouldn’t be in.

“Oh Coran…”

“He told me before he froze me that I was the only one he trusted to keep you safe. I would do anything for him, Allura, but you? You’ve become like a daughter to me too.”

The tears were flowing as the Alteans embraced, and suddenly Shiro felt a warmth on his hand as well. Looking over, Shiro saw Keith’s soft smile as the man squeezed his metal hand. “Keith.” Coran’s voice surprised them all, Shiro looking to the man as he stared them down with wet eyes.

“Shiro. Don’t… don’t waste it, okay?”

Shiro swallowed hard, blinking twice and looking to Keith who seemed equally as stunned. “Keith… I don’t know what happened that first time, but the two of you? We all know. There’s something… something between the two of you that’s stronger than the universe. Don’t let this war stop you. Don’t wait. You don’t know… You can never know…”

Keith stood suddenly, all eyes turned up at him. His head was tilted, hair covering his eyes and Shiro found himself rushing to his feet as well, reaching out to Keith just for the man to grab his hand and tug him toward and through the door.

All too suddenly Shiro found himself pressed against the freshly closed bridge doors, Keith’s lips firmly pressed against his. Desperate hands surged through short locks at the back of Shiro’s neck and despite the initial shock, Shiro’s arms found their way around Keith’s waist and pulled him close. He wasn’t a fool and he felt the tremble in Keith’s shoulders despite the perfect distraction of the man’s lips. “Keith…”

“At this same time in that other universe… you were gone and everyone thought you were dead.” Keith spoke against Shiro’s gently protesting lips. “You were dead, Shiro and you’re…” Shiro watched as Keith pulled back, settling back down from his toes and looked up to him. “Coran is right… I don’t… We don’t know if we’ll make it out. I don’t want to lose you again… Not this time. I need you to know-” Keith’s words were interrupted by a soft hiccup, his eyes damp and brimming with unshed tears. 

Shiro couldn’t stop himself, reaching up and cupping Keith’s scarred cheek. How could someone look so old and so young in the same moment? The expression on that face and in those colorful eyes were so pained with knowledge and experience as well as youthfully hopeful. Like Shiro held the very sun in his hands.

He supposed right then that he did. 

Keith was very much a star, burning bright and intense, always was. Through all the changes in the past weeks Keith was still Keith, and he was brilliant and burning and Shiro felt his eyes burning as he watched Keith shine, but he would never look away. “I know, Keith.” He said, leaning down and resting his forehead against Keith’s. “I know.”

“I need to say it.” Keith’s voice cracked as he wrapped slim calloused fingers around Shiro’s wrist, giving it a gentile squeeze. “I love you, Shiro. Every you…” The way Keith’s voice wavered made Shiro pull him close, hot breath against his neck as Keith kept talking. “I-I was worried that you would be different. That I’m not able to spend time with  _ my  _ Shiro. That y-you weren’t the same as him.”

Keith’s arms wrapped around Shiro’s torso, gripping the back of his shirt in tight fists. “But I love  _ you _ . Like always you just… fucking… made me fall in love with you.”

Shiro couldn’t stop his laugh. It was a serious moment, he knew, but he was just… happy. He knew Keith’s worries, his doubts, and he had them himself at first too. But there was no doubt, no matter what timeline or universe, he would love Keith. No matter the mistakes from whatever life Keith lived, he would love this man here. Now.

Always.

“Come on, baby.” There was no mistaking the small gasp that came out of Keith at the pet name. “Let’s get out of the hallway.”

Keith seemed to let out a noise and cling tighter to Shiro, showing no intentions of letting go and moving, but it only made Shiro laugh into the crest of dark hair atop Keith’s head. “Don’t make me carry you, baby.” He wasn’t sure if it were the threat or the name that made Keith’s arms tremble around him, but they only steadied again, holding tight.

  
  


When Keith woke, he woke with a dull headache and warm, heavy arms around him. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he felt the familiar hot breath on his neck and smelt the unfortunate event of morning breath, but the memory of the night before only made him smile. “Good morning.” The deep, sleep ridden voice of Shiro more rumbled against his skin more than just being a solid sound in the room. 

Keith hummed and laughed, tilting his head down and pressing his face into the unpigmented bangs of the man in his arms. “Morning.” He answered, the weight of their reality settling upon him heavily. Closing his eyes, he let the warm, imperfect moment comfort him. His boots were still on and sweat made the black shirt he wore cling to his back. Shiro’s hair was sticking up his nose and making him feel like he needed to sneeze, but it was so… normal. Domestic. It felt more real than the war that was holding its breath around them. 

“What are you thinking about?” Shiro asked, lips brushing against the curve of Keith’s adams apple. 

“I want to live in this moment forever.” Keith breathed out, voice hardly even a whisper of words. “Pretend there’s no war, no people out there who want us dead. No more fighting or delegating or leading. Just us. Just this.”

Warm, large fingers carded through his thick hair and cupped the back of Keith’s head, squeezing him close. “We will have that.” Shiro said, pressing his face more into Keith’s neck and speaking the words into his skin. “We’ll stop everything and just spend our lives like this.”

“No.”

Keith spoke before thinking and he could feel how Shiro stopped. “What?”

Slowly, Keith pried himself from Shiro’s arms and propped himself up to look down at Shiro’s sleep mused form. “Shiro, I’ll always want to journey the stars. Want to work with the Blades. I can’t… I can’t stop. Even now.”

Shiro’s surprised expression shifted slowly into a smile, one so knowing it made Keith’s heart hurt. “Of course you can’t, Keith.” He said, reaching up and placing warm flesh fingers on the scar that stretched up Keith’s cheek. “I would never expect you to stop “journeying the stars” as you said.” He chuckled slightly, making Keith smile as well. “You’re my stardust boy. You  _ belong  _ in the stars, and I…”

Shiro ran his tongue over his lips in thought, growing pensive and quiet. “I’m… I have a lot to work through still, and it will take some time there’s no doubt about that, but I’ve longed for the stars ever since I was a kid. Facing down everything I did before the Kerberos launch I still wanted to go. I’ll always want to.”

And Keith stared into his eyes like they held all the secrets to the universe and he needed them. He did need them. What had changed in this man that made him settle and stop longing for the stars between this moment and when Voltron disbanded. Was it Allura’s loss? Was it the trauma of the war finally wearing down on him? Regardless, Keith swore that he’d stop whatever it was that forced its way between Shiro and those dreams.

“You’re thinking too hard.” Shiro spoke up again, drumming his fingers against Keith’s cheek.

“I’m going to be leaving soon.” The words left Keith like they were the only thing that mattered, whispered like a secret that they all knew too well.

“I know.” Shiro answered, running his thumb under the darkened eyelid beneath brilliant purple eyes. “But you’ll come back.”

“I will. I’ll come back.” Keith let his eyes close, reaching up and cupping Shiro’s warm hand. No matter what, he would come back, even if he wasn’t sure if he was meant to. He would betray fate a thousand times to return to Shiro’s side.

  
  


Keith stood in the hanger, bag hanging from his shoulder and finding himself in yet another new moment. The paladins were all a little sluggish from the night before, but they had all come knowing something was going to happen. Coran and Allura stood on either side of Shiro as Keith struggled to say his goodbyes. He had never thought he’d see them again, to leave them now?

It was all too soon, too fast, but it had to be this way. 

Lotor stood with them now too, a resigned expression on his face that Keith wanted to interpret but knew he was far out of his depth. He wanted to trust the Galra, but it wasn’t easy with what he knew. The Prince offered him a nod, though, and Keith knew he needed to hurry with this mission. He needed to be back before the Kral Zera.

Honerva would show her face there without a doubt, and when she did? He had to be there. 

Despite… what happened before. 

“Keith.” Allura spoke, making the man turn to her and realize how long they had been standing in silence. “You’ll come back to us safely, yes?”

The small waver in her voice made Keith smile. He would never want her to worry for him, but it was a small comfort. “I will. Remember what we planned, okay? Keep attention on the coalition, try to keep the Kral Zera pushed back if we can. I know we risk a power growth but we ne-”

“Keith.” Shiro interrupted him, and when Keith looked over to the man’s face? He felt his heart bleed in his chest, shoulders slumping slightly at the incredibly soft expression that was directed to him. “We’ll do our part, don’t worry about us.” 

Keith bit his tongue as Shiro took two steps toward him and tried to hold back the painful feeling of parting with this man. Shiro offered out his hand, like he had all those years before, but Keith ignored it for wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck. 

Shiro let out a breath at the impact, but chuckled, wrapping his arms around Keith and squeezing him like he never wanted to let go. “I love you.” Keith whispered against the warm skin of Shiro’s neck, painfully aware of how Shiro only squeezed him tighter.

“Come back to me, Keith.”

“I will. I promise.”


End file.
